meeting my new vampire husband?
by deepsilver
Summary: Story talks about a girl who has family troubles along with school troubles. But when she meets this new vampire in the graveyard, things will change with her. what will happen? Read and find out!, been busy lately, cant really do my story so wait a while
1. first meeting

A/N: HI AGAIN!! OK I fixed some things that I messed up on hear and I have added extra stuff to the ending!!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Britt

The halls were empty. A lone figure stood against the wall of this place. She was dressed in all black, her hair pulled into a small pony at the base of her neck. She was in trouble. The teacher walked out of the room she once was in. "Britt what's wrong? You seemed completely fine at the beginning of class then you punch someone?" Yah that's me. Brittani Yamoto. Britt for short. I'm half American half Japanese. I'm a normal 17 year old, or so I thought. I went to the Preppy School of hell…I was the only Goth in the whole place. My old friends would always be there in trouble with me. But there not. I had to move away from them all. Stupid father and his illness. It's his fault. But since my mother was gone I had to follow. I was used to it sort of...moving two times already screwed me up with school. Damn I spaced again. I thought

"Britt listen if there's something wrong just tell me OK?" The teacher said. The teacher, Mrs. Haggles, she was nice...but to preppy for me. "Yes ma'am." I said montoely. She let me into the hell of class called home Economics. It was boring...all you do is cook. I always draw in that class. It was the last ten minutes of class. The bell was about to ring when I was thrown a note. I opened it an it reads "Go to hell Goth! No one wants you hear!" I wasn't mad. I always get them. The bell rings and I got up to go home. Since it was the last hour of the day. As I get to my locker there was another note. But this paper was blood red. I look around to see no one. I open it and a small rose fell from the paper. On the paper was a poem written.

_The flowers bloom, with every step you take._

_I watch as you walk gracefully threw the night,_

_Dressed in all black, not caring._

_I wait for my night angel, I wait for you._

_Signed, S_.

I closed the note, memorized by the intensity of it. I opened my locker and I grab my backpack and shove everything in it. After I was finished I closed my backpack and locker then headed home looking at the single rose.

I walked into my home after finding another hate letter on my door. Not bothering to open it and threw it out. My father was in the hospital for treatment. So that means I'm home alone again. Oh joy. I thought. Sometimes my dad is home but not tonight. So like any other night I'm alone...horror movie an a midnight walk in the park, that's next to the ''haunted'' graveyard. I don't think it's haunted. I think its just spirits held by a curse. No big difference there. I grabbed a diet coke from the fridge and walked to the living room an sat down on the couch. I look around as I opened my coke to all my mom's things. After she passed away dad just couldn't't put her things away in boxes.

So he left them out for us to look at. I set my coke on the coffee table and leaned my head back. I think back to a memory. I was 13 years of age, the last time I saw my mom.

* * *

It was after school I found out. My dad drove up, I saw the car and ran towards it. "Get in Hon…we need to go to the hospital. Mom's hurt." I remember getting in and he told me how she got hurt. She was in a car crash and was really hurt. We went to the hospital. After that I don't remember much. I do remember one thing though. I remember her saying to me, "I love you so much my little Bri. Hear," She handed me her wedding ring. "I remember you saying how much you loved it. And I want you to have it want you to have it. So that way, you will always remember me." I watched as she closed her eyes and her hand fall from mine. Before I could say anything the doctors and nurses came in. One of the nurses walked me out. She took me to my dad and he leads me outside. "Now Bri, I want you to go home and call some friends over and order some pizza. I won't be home until morning helping the doctors." I nodded an got into the cab my dad must have called for me. I don't remember the cab ride, walking into my house, or calling my friends. Guess I was in shock.

* * *

I opened my eyes not wanting to remember anymore of it. I had covered my eyes and felt water on them. For the first time in two years I was crying. Yah two years I closed the dam to which my tears came from. But hear they were. I wiped them away angrily. I hate crying. Made me feel weak. I got my emotions under control soon after. I got up forgetting my coke and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I grabbed a washcloth from the hall closet and went to the bathroom and washed my tears that were still coming away from my eyes. After I was done I went to my room to lie down. I wasn't in to mood to eat or watch my favorite horror movie. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon. I'll just take a quick nap. It was Friday so it won't matter. It was also the day before Christmas brake. I didn't like that holiday. Why you say? Well two reasons. One being with no family. And two I can't walk in the park at night. I like walking in the park. It helps me relax sometimes. As I walked into my room I remembered the note. Luckily I had saved it. I reached into my pocket an grabbed it an fell onto my bed. As I lay there I stared at the paper. Why is it red? And who sent it to me? I thought. All these where running in my head. Suddenly I noticed that there was another note attached to it. I opened the second note and read it.

_Night angels,_

_How I long to meet you._

_How I long to speak with you._

_Please, if you wish to, would you meet me_

_In the graveyard next to the family grave house_

_Of the Medric family. That is if you wish to. I look_

_Forwards to meeting you, if you do come._

_Signed, S._

I read it over again just to make sure that I was reading it correctly. This guy wants to meet me huh? I thought. Maybe I will pay him a visit an ask him why he was sending me the notes. I set the notes on my bedside table an turned on some ocean music. Ever since mom passed away I could never fall asleep like I had used to. So with some money I saved up I got this CD to make me sleep. I turned it to track six and let the sounds take me into sleep. Suddenly my phone rang. I groaned because of its evilness. I sat up and answered the phone that was next to my bed. My dad got it for me so if there was any trouble when I'm alone I could call him. "Hello?" I said. "Hi honey it's me. It seams that there was a problem with the machine hear so I'm staying over night OK?" my dad said. "OK dad." "Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" I could tell my dad was worried. "No I'm just tired that's all." "Well I'll get off so you can rest OK Hon?" "Alright. I love you dad." "Love you too. See you tomorrow." "OK bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone an laid back down. I fall back to sleep so I could meet my mystery man later that evening.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I looked at the time and it read twenty after nine. I had almost slept for six hours. I got up an stretched then walked over to my dresser to grab a change of clothes then headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Maybe I should eat after I'm out of the shower. Then maybe leave to the graveyard to meet this S. person. I thought, but is it some old guy out to hurt me, or is it someone who really likes me? And for him to go threw all this trouble just for him to meet me. As I think about who it was I jumped into the shower an turned on the built in radio on. I listened to bring me to life by Evanescence. God I loved that band and how they could always get my feelings just right. Even after I went through all these years I never felt better until I first listened to them. After that I was hooked on there songs. Bring me to life was my favorite one though. It's saying the same thing I want it to be. I want to be woken up from this nightmare or dream. I want to be saved from the darkness the world torments me with. I want to be set free.

After the song ended I got out after making sure I had no more shampoo in my hair. I grabbed the towel from the rack that was next to the shower. I took my time drying myself and my hair. Getting done with that I grabbed my plain jeans and my "HIM" shirt. I grabbed my hair tie and put it up in a simple ponytail. After that I put on some black eyeliner and that was it. I didn't like makeup that much. I left the bathroom and to my room for my coat and gloves. I looked at the clock and it read 9:40 PM. Hmm. I'll leave at 10 o'clock. I thought. That will give me some time to get something to eat. I gathered my coat and gloves and walked downstairs. I set my things near the front door and headed towards the kitchen to eat something. As I walked in and went to the fridge I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I opened the fridge and grabbed some left over turkey and made a sandwich. I grabbed another pop to drink with my lovely dinner for one. I was used to it as well. Always eating alone it seems. Dad was hardly there after he found out he had cancer. And ever sense we started to move around the state I didn't really have any friends. Only when I was 13 years and younger that I had friends. But that changed after we left.

As I finished my sandwich I felt I was being watched again. This time I looked to the window over the sing and saw red eyes staring right at me. I started to feel uneasy so I got up and walked quickly to the phone and just as I picked it up I turned around and saw that the red eyes were gone. I placed the phone back on the receiver. Just as I let go the phone rings. Startling me half to death. I picked to up to answer. "Hello?" I heard no answer. "Hello?" I said more demanding. And still no answer from the other line. I go to place the phone back on the cradle when I heard something on the other line. "Hello?" I repeated. "Help." I heard. "Help? Do you need help?" I replied. "Yes…please." The person said softly. "Tell me where you are and I will come and help you." I said. "G-graveyard." Was all I heard as the line went dead. I hung up the phone and ran to the door yanking on my coat and gloves on. I opened the door and saw it was snowing. I grabbed some extra gloves and a scarf. Before I shut the door I remembered the person was hurt so I ran back in and grabbed the first aid kit from on top of the fridge. And ran to the front door.

I quickly left the house and ran to the graveyard that was just a few blocks away. As I ran I had fallen 3 times due to black ice that was on the side walk. I didn't care I had to hurry to help this person. As I came around the corner I saw the park only a few feet away. And beyond that was the graveyard. I ran faster, before I even knew it I was standing in front of the graveyard gate. I was panting heavily due to running and about the person in the graveyard. I slowly walked into the graveyard. Sure I've been in a graveyard several times but never at night and never hear to find a person who needed help. As I walked past several graves I noticed that some of them where dated way back to the 1800's, but only some I could read. I could tell that many of them where family graves. I past a grave that had an angel looking down where there hands together as if praying. I walked past it slowly because I felt like it would come to life and come after me.

I turned around and saw that it didn't and I let a breath out, I kept walking till I got to a wooded area and there was a path. For some reason I felt like something was calling me to go down the path, I decided to follow the little "voice" and go down the path. I kept walking and I noticed that the woods where getting thicker as I walked, soon I was in the middle of the graveyard I supposed and got to another grave, but this was like a family tomb because I could see a name above the black doors. I squinted to read the name "Medric, 1820". Sounds like a Europe name. I thought. I walked closer to it and saw that the door was slightly open. "Now why is that door open?" I said to myself. Like the old saying "curiosity killed the cat" I was the cat, and I was curious. I cautiously walked up to it an walked up the stairs making sure I didn't fall and break my ankle on the broken stairs. I sat my first aid kit down and walked closer to the door and opened it. Dust fell down to show how old it was. I looked inside and saw it completely dark.

I remembered my flashlight I had somehow managed to grabbed and turned it on to see a lot of cobwebs. I heard a small moan coming from inside. I got a little spooked from it knowing that dead people don't moan. But curiosity got me and walked into the tomb. Quickly thinking I grabbed my kit from outside and walked back in. There where some stairs when I walked in. I slowly made my way down the stairs so not to slip and hurt myself. I heard another moan but louder this time. I looked down and saw something red on the stairs, I stopped and bent down to see what it was. I touched the red substance to see that it was blood, and fresh. I got up and started walking again but faster. I soon came to the bottom of the stairs and saw I was in a room. I scanned my flashlight around and saw a lot of caskets. I turned to the right and saw a old fashioned torch.

I grabbed my lighter and lit the torch. It brightened up some of the room and saw more than one torch. I lit 3 more and it was bright enough in the room that I didn't need my flashlight. I looked around and saw more caskets. At least 50 plus where in the walls, I don't know how many there really where there. I heard a sound like something stepping in water, I looked on the ground and saw more blood but a lot more then before. I saw that every few feet there was some more blood. I followed the blood and found myself going to the center of the room where a casket was just sitting in the middle. There was a small moat like river around it and a bridge to get to the casket. I walked over the bridge and continued to follow the blood. The blood went around the casket and so did I and found a boy sitting on the floor with a piece of wood sticking out of his chest. He looked up at me with misty silver eyes. I've never seen that color of eyes before.

"H-help me?" He said. I sat down next to him and I nodded. He smiled weakly at me and laid his head back against the casket. I opened my kit and looked for some bandages. "How did you get hurt?" I asked. "I-I was attacked by some person, and all I remember was him saying die demon and then I felt him stab me. I came hear because I was on my way home but the guy caught me. Heh, I'm unlucky like that." He said slowly. I saw him breath slightly and he was in a great amount of pain. "Do you need to go to the hospital? I'm sure I can get someone hear for you. That is if you want." "No don't call for anyone, if you do there will be great danger hear." He took a sharp breath as pain wrote its self on his face. Great danger? What does he mean by that? I thought. "I do need you to do one thing for me though," he said. "Yes?" I said. "Take this thing out for me, as you can see, I'm to weak to do it myself." I paled at the thought of what he said. I knew that if I took it out it would kill him. "You don't have to worry, I wont die." He said.

I was scared that he said that. "Did you just read my mind?!" I yelled and it echoed on the walls. "Yes I did now please take this wood out, its hurting me, please?" I nodded my head quickly and got up. I grabbed some towels from the kit. "I need you to sit up so I can stop the blood from falling from your back. And tell me how am I to pull this wood out of your chest?" I asked quickly. He sat up slowly and put the towel behind him carefully knowing that the wood was sticking out the other side. He laid back down with pain on his face. "I need you to sit on my lap and pull it out towards you fast. If you don't I might bleed out and die." I nodded again and sat on his lap carefully. I grasped the wood and got ready to pull. "Are you sure about this? Won't it hurt you more then just going to the hospital and have it taken out there?" I said. "Yes I'm sure, no it wont hurt just hurry please."

I nodded again and pulled fast. His eyes widened with pain and yelled. I threw the wood the side and grabbed the other towel next to me and pressed it against his chest to stop bleeding. He fell forwards onto me and was panting from the pain. I felt some blood seep threw the towel and get on my shirt. Thank god it was a black shirt or else I would not be happy. His breathing was ragged as he tried to let the pain stop. He lifted his head to my ear and whispered, "Thank you, Brittani." He said. I stopped breathing for a moment when he said my name. "H-how do you know my name?!" I said shocked. He lifted his head up to look into my eyes and saw silver and a tint of dark blue. "I'm your Mr. S., my night angel." I was shocked as hell. He of all persons was the guy sending me the notes! I pushed him away from me and got off his lap and scooted away.

He sat up right and looked at me with pain, "Brit, why do you move away from an injured person?" He said. "Y-you're the one who sent me the notes!" I screamed again. I saw that he let the towel drop and saw that there was no hole. I gasped so loudly that it echoed on the walls along with my screams I did earlier. "But-how-when!" was all I could say. He chuckled and I saw what looked like fangs. "Is that all you can say my dear angel?" he taunted. He got on his hands and started crawling towards me. I kept crawling back away from him so he wouldn't hurt me. "Leave me alone!" I screamed again. He looked at me with surprise then smiled wickedly again and continued to crawl towards me but at a faster pace. I kept backing away from him and before I knew it I felt the floor give way. I looked behind me and saw that I crawled right to the edge of the platform and started to fall towards the water.

He saw this and got up and ran to me. But he got there to late because I was in the water. The water was brown looking and I couldn't see a thing. The thing is I cant swim for my life. I kept trying to get my head above the water but I couldn't. Soon I was underwater and holding my breath. It was getting more and more harder to breath, soon I let all the air I was holding out and started to drown. I started to float down to the bottom of the moat and felt someone's arms wrap around me and started taking me to the surface. I couldn't think who it was.

When we reached the surface I felt the person drag me somewhere. I opened my eyes a bit to see the same guy swimming towards the edge who had the wood in him. My mind couldn't register anything. My eyes closed before he got me onto the platform. He lifted me up and laid my down and I heard water splash as he got out I guess. I felt myself being sat up and leaned against something hard. Thinking it was the coffin I opened my eyes and boy was I wrong. The coffin was in front of me. I felt someone's arms wrap again around me and laid there head in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry my angel. I didn't mean to scare you, forgive me." The person said. My eyes widened and I remembered who it was.

My body stiffened as he was holding me. I felt him hug me tighter and tilt my head to the side. I felt his breath on my neck as he continued to hold me, I started to struggle to get away from him. The more I struggled the more tighter he held onto me. Let go of me! I thought. I heard him chuckled, "I'm not going to let you go angel, even if you scream at me to let you go. I wont let you until you calm down and listen to me. Understood?", I lessened my struggling when I listened to him. I let his words sink into my head and understood. "Y-yes," I said softly. My voice was like that because of the water. He lessened his grip on me. "Good, now calm down a bit more for me. You are still too tense." He told me.

I calmed down a bit more and felt my body relax against him. He finally let loose the tight grip on me but still had his arms around me. I felt my body shiver from the coldness around me. My clothes were drenched and I felt really cold. I wrapped my arms around myself to get warm. He must of seen me and got up. He walked to one side of the room and found my coat that I must of took off without knowing I guessed. He walked back over to me and placed my coat around me then walked over to my kit and cleaned up everything.

I watched him as he took the towels and walked to the edge and dip them into the water to wash them. He brought them out and ringed them out. He looked over to me and I blushed a bit. I turned my head away so he wouldn't see. But to late he saw because he started walking over to me. I covered my face so he wouldn't see that my blush spread more. I didn't see him kneel next to me and start to bright his hand up to uncover my face. When I felt my wrist being held and pulled away from my face I closed my eyes to not see his face. "Britt your face is red. Are you sick?" he asked. His voice sounded concerned a bit. "N-no I'm not," I said quickly, "I don't get sick!" I opened my eyes then I started to cough. He rolled his eyes at me and put his hand against my forehead, he knew I was lying I guess. "You have a fever. We need to get you home." He said.

He quickly walked back over to my kit and put everything in it and closed it. He picked it up and quickly came back to me. He made a makeshift sling with the towels and tied them together and slung it over his shoulders. He then kneeled down and put one arm under my knees and his other arm on my back and picked me up bridal style. He started to walk over the bridge and up the stairs. "Y-you know you don't have to do that um," I forgot he was only called by S., "My name is Seth, Seth Medric." He replied. I really hate it when he reads my mind. "I heard that Britt." Damn, I thought. "Seth, you don't have to carry me. Really I'm fine." He looked at me and smiled. "But I want to my angel. Besides if I carry you we can get to your home faster. And also your sick and cold while I'm warm and not sick. So I can keep you warm from the outside night air." He smirked at me. I could not believe him! Just cause I was sick I was being treated like a little kid!

"No I'm not treating you like a kid you are a women and you are sick that is why I'm carrying you so if you get dizzy on our way to your home you don't fall on the ground only in my arms. And you really need to stop talking in your head I can hear every thought." I looked at him at him with a shocked look then an angry look I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at my childish act. I can admit I can be childish at times, this was one of my moments. I felt it get a bit colder and looked up to see the door. It was also getting brighter since I forgot to shut the door when I came in. "AH-CHOO!" I sneezed. He stopped laughing and looked at me with concern. "Britt, are you ok?," He said and put his head against my forehead. I blushed when he did that.

"Your fever rose a bit. Keeping you outside isn't a good thing. –Sigh- I guess I will have to use them." He said as he walked threw the door of the place. It was a lot darker then I remembered when we got outside. "Use them? What do you me Seth?" I asked. Before he answered me, he jumped and started flying. I looked behind him and saw wings coming from is back. He was flying so fast the wind was too much so I had to bury my face into his chest. A few minutes flew by and I was getting more dizzy from my cold. I felt him stop suddenly, I looked up to see him looking at me, then he looked ahead and so did I. We where in front of my house. I knew that it would take at least 15 minutes to get from my house to the park and back. And that was by running. It must have been at least five minutes that he flew.

I looked back to him with a surprised face. "How?" I asked. He smiled at me and shifted me in his arms. "I will tell you later now is not the time, we have to go in to get you better and warmed up." He started walking up the porch to my door. "Do you know if you have a spare key to get in?" I nodded, "Yes there's one under the mat." "OK." He set me down so he could get the key. I was standing and I started getting dizzier and everything was getting odd looking. I was getting more and more tired.

Soon I felt myself start to fall to the side. I connected with something hard and cold, I must of fallen onto the porch cause the next thing I knew I heard someone run to my side and pick me up. "God Brit your really sick this time! Better hurry and get you in the bath to warm you." I couldn't understand anything because I was half asleep, I did feel him pick me up and carry me somewhere how ever. Before I could do anything I fell asleep in his arms. Not knowing that he was going to place me in the bath after he took my clothes off.

* * *

I felt myself being surrounded by warm water. My hair was wet and I couldn't feel anything. I felt someone wipe my eyes with some cloth to get the water out of them. I made my eyes open to see my head bent down and saw water over my body and it came up to my chest. I looked up to see Seth looking down at me with a wash rag in his hands. My eyes widen as a thought hit me, I was naked and there was a boy in the same room as my naked self. I quickly covered myself. "SETH GET OUT!!" I screamed. He looked frightened and got out of the bathroom real fast. I threw a bottle at him but the door shut before it could hit him. "You know if you scream like that you will get even sicker!" I heard him yell from behind the door. "I DON'T CARE PERVERT!!" I yelled back to him.

I sat up in the tub and I grabbed the towel next to the tub and wrapped it around me, as soon as I did that I started coughing. My chest had hurt every time I coughed. I stayed in the water filled tub to stay warm. "Brit please let me come in I got some medication for you and I know your in the bath I hear the water splashing around." I heard him say trying to stay calm. I didn't want him in hear because he saw me naked. "No you pervert!" I said rudely. I heard him sigh and the door click open. He started walking in and I sank lower into the water. I got to my nose in the water when he was right next to the tub. He looked down to me and rolled his eyes. "You know Brit it isn't good to be that low in the water after you almost drowning there in my tomb." He said after he sat.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I ALMOST DROWNED!! IT'S YOURS BECAUSE YOU WERE CRAWLING TOWARDS ME AND I WAS SCARED YOU JERK!!" I yelled after I lifted my head up from under the water. My face was burning hot because of the blush I know I was showing. I glared at him that was practically saying _"I dare you to make a comeback." _And I was too. "Brit you need to stop yelling at me I did nothing wrong." He said. He must have gotten my message. I glared at him one more time then I turned my head to the side away from his face. I didn't feel looking at him after he made me almost drown. I was so mad at him for it that I bet my fever spiked big time. I heard him sigh again and heard some cloth russling. I still wasn't looking at him when I felt some arms pick me up and out of the water.

I turned my head around to see him shirtless and getting soaked. He had real nice abs and he was well toned too. It looked liked he works out almost everyday. Wow. I thought. He's really built. He must of heard me again cause the next thing I knew he was laughing again. "Brit again I can hear you." I blushed again. Damn my thoughts!! I thought. He laughed again and stood up and walked out of the bathroom. He walked out to my bedroom and kicked my door open. He turned to the side so he could get me and him in the doorway. He headed to my bed and set me down lightly. "What clothing do you need before I head downstairs to finish making your soup?" He asked me. "Um, some underwear and some pjs." I said.

He walked away and walked to my dresser. He opened the top drawer and grabbed my underwear. I blushed at the thought of him in my drawer. He opened the second one and found my pajamas. He grabbed my over sized shirt and grabbed a pare of pajama pants. He also got my socks from the same drawer that my underwear was in. he walked back over to me and set my clothes next to me and saw that my face was red. "Bri are you ok?" he put his hand on my forehead and I felt his hands super cold. "Your fever came up a bit I think. You get dressed and I will get your soup and some medicine for your cold ok?" he got up and walked to the door. "O-OK." He turned around to shut my door. "Get dressed soon cause I will be coming up real soon once your soup is done." All I did was nod my head. He shut my door and I grabbed my clothes to put them on. Once I was done I just sat on my bed and waited, feeling tired I layed down and closed my eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

A/N: OK this is all I have for now. Please review my story I really hope this is a good chapter cause this is what I want to make into a real book. so now i mush take my leave cause well...I'm in school and cannot be on hear!! XD so... 

p  
u  
s  
h

t  
h  
e

b  
u  
t  
t  
o  
n  
!  
!  
!


	2. seth

A/N: HI AGAIN!! I got a new chapter up now!! It took me forever to type!! But I got it done!! Yay!! Read and enjoy!!

chapter 2

Seth

After I shut the door to Brit's room I headed down stairs to finish her soup. Hoping that I didn't burn it already and started a fire. I got half way down to hear Brit lay down on her bed. Oh I forgot I'm Seth Medric. And from the beginning chapter you could tell with the fangs part that I am a vampire. I'm actually 390 years old. Yah I'm that old. But I look like a normal 17 year old. I was turned at that age by some man so that is why I don't change. I was changed in the 1800's that's for sure. My parents didn't even know I dissapered till it was too late. I'm supposed to be dead as they thought but I'm not. Well…technically I am dead seeing that I am a vampire but whatever. This isn't what I wanted though. I was change without giving choice.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was walking alone on the streets in Romania, me being from a rich family I got the best. I didn't have much of a child hood because my mother and father were always away and I only got to see my older sister when she was in town but that was about it. So I could be driven around in our family carriage to anywhere I wanted. But I told the driver to have the night off. He was working hard lately and no one could find out why. Until yesterday his wife came in to the house asking for him and to me, she was big. So we found out that all his hard work was for the new little one on the way for them. So I told him I would walk home that night coming for the local pub. I was only there to get a drink or two then head home.

As I walked down the quiet street I felt someone watching me. Maybe one of the local girls wanting me. I thought. I was a "God" to them apparently so I would get many things from them. So I just kept walking away hoping they wouldn't follow. I heard foot steps behind me, I tried to ignore them but they didn't go away. I walked faster and the foot steps did too. I decided to run my way home. But before I got to the next street something hit me in the back of the head so hard my world went black.

By the time I woke up it was dark out. I didn't know how long I was out but I'm sure it had to be a day later. I went to move my arms to stretch but I couldn't move them, I looked down to see my arms tied down at my waist. My feet where tied down as well. I had to be lying on the oldest bed ever imagined because when ever I moved it made the biggest creek ever heard. I tried getting my self free from my bounded bed but it was no use. The door had slammed open and it made me jump. I turned my head to the door to see a figure in the door way. He was holding a candle in his hand and walked towards me. He more like stalked to me. He sat the candle on the table next to the bed I failed to notice.

He sat next my bed and the bed went in more. I couldn't see his face but I knew something was wrong. I kept struggling to get out but I couldn't. He saw me trying so he took the straps and tightened the ropes. So tight that I had screamed. He covered my mouth with a rag that smelled really bad. I started feeling dizzy and I knew that it was the stuff that made you knock out. I couldn't remember the name of it but I was knocked out before I could think on anything.

I woke up maybe hours later and I was still on the bed. And my shirt was off. I didn't know why but all I knew was I had to get out on the restraints. The door had opened just after I woke up and the same man from before was there. "So my little pet will you behave this time? Kukukuku." He walked over to me and sat on the bed again and did something to me that I had felt violated. I wouldn't say it because it was to horrifying for me to repeat. After he was done he bit my neck and felt blood trickle down my neck. I passed out from the pain.

About another day after it seemed to me, well you know, another person came into the room. This time it was a girl. She quickly walked in and sat on the bed. She made no noise what so ever. She quickly, but clumsily, untied the ropes that held me down. "You must hurry young one," she started. "He will be waking soon and he will feed on you and this time, he will kill you." I sat up and got off the bed and noticed that it was dark out. I rubbed my neck where he had bit me and I felt two holes in my neck. I turned around to the girl had a sad look on her face.

"What did he do to me?" I asked. "He has given you the curse upon us which we cannot escape. Now you must leave! He shall find you soon! When the sun rises you must take shelter and stay away from the sun!" She said pushing me towards the window. She opened it and there was a rope going down to the streets. "Go you must hurry! He's waking!" She pushed me out the window and I got hold of the rope. "Hear take this!" she handed me a dagger. "Use this to kill him if he finds you! This is a special dagger that will kill the cursed ones like us, now go you must hurry!" She shut the window and I started going down it.

I got all the way to the street when I heard a door slam open and some screaming. I ran away not looking back. I ran all the way to my house but as I got to the front gate I saw something horrible. My home, the place I grew up in, was gone. There was nothing left but a wooden structure of what used to be my home. It looked like it was burned down recently. I thought I was gone for maybe a day. But the wood would be still smoking if it was a day. I was gone longer than I thought.

I walked under the rope which told thoughts who think they can go under but really they can't. I walked around the court yard and saw something nailed onto the wood. I walked over to see it was a paper, the amount who have died, along with there names. The first set of names I came to where my family. My whole family but one had died. My oldest sister who moved back in about a month ago because something happened with her husband. I guess she was out when this happened. I read more and found that the driver was killed as well. His poor wife. I thought. Then I saw her name as well. That whole family had died as well. Almost everyone that was in the house while I was gone. I was thinking that some got out in time. But I didn't know.

I wanted to scream that my whole family had died. But instead I let out silent tears and started walking away from the old burned down home I used to live in. I started walking around the town to think. Again like that night when I was kidnapped I heard footsteps. But they were small footsteps. I stopped dead in my tracks and so did the footsteps. I turned around to fine no one there. I started walking again and more steps could be heard. I turned around quickly and found a little girl behind me.

She went behind a garbage can and hid there. I kneeled down to her level. "Come hear little one." I called out to her. She peaked out a bit and walked over to me. She stood a bit away from me scared I was guessing. She was wearing an old dress that was torn and was slightly burned. She looked familiar. Like I had seen her somewhere before. "What is your name little one?" I asked nicely. "M-Mary mister." She stuttered. She looked about five years old at the most.

"Mary why are you out hear and not with your family?" "I don't know mister. All I remember is a big fire and my mommy running away from it. But I lost her somewhere and now I can find her." She said and started crying. I felt sorry for her because of the same thing happened to me. I reached for her and pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. "There there Mary it will be alright, shh." I said trying to calm her. I stood up and started walking so she could calm down and find her mother.

"Do you know your last name Mary?" She nodded and wiped her nose. "It's Michelle, Mary Michelle mister, what is your name?" She told me. I wiped away her tears away from her eyes so she could see better. "Well Mary we can go find your mommy and my names Seth, Seth Medric." I told her. I saw her eyes widen and look at me strange. "My mommy and daddy worked for you! Mommy and daddy said I'm not to be near you!" She said and tried to get out of my arms. Well now I know I've seen her somewhere. I thought. "Mary calm! Please! It is alright!" she lessened her struggle after hearing my words.

"Mary it is alright I do not mind you being near me. I lost my family as well." She stopped struggling and looked at me again. "You mean your mommy and daddy is missing as well? And you don't mind me being near you?" she asked. I shook my head no. "It is alright if you stay by me. And yes they are missing, well, there dead." I told her sadly. "I'm sorry Seth, I didn't mean to ask." She started crying again. God I hate girls crying! I thought.

"Mary please don't cry, I'm sorry stop please?" I said trying to calm her down again. She lessened her tears but still was crying. She lifted her head up. "Seth why is your hair white? I thought you had brown hair from the portraits in the home." She asked. I pulled a bit of my hair down to see it a silvery white color. "I do not know Mary." I started walking back to the middle of town when I heard a loud scream. I turned to the side and saw that the same man who had kidnapped me found me and was mad by the sound of his yell. I saw him look at me then the little girl. I sort of knew what he was thinking. I started running away from him with the little girl in my arms. Everything looked like a blur of colors and I figured I was not running like normal.

I ran to the center of the town and he was standing on the fountain. I skidded to a stop and held the girl close to me. She was shaking badly. "You thought you could run from me my pet? You didn't think that foolish girl could hide you and help you escape. Now you and that little girl in your arms are mine now!" he shouted and jumped off the fountain and started running towards me. I ran the other way but tripped on something and fell. Making sure I didn't fall on the girl and saw her fine I got up and started running again but the man had gotten to me. I looked at him with anger and kicked him in the gut.

He let go of me and I started running again but he was close behind me. I kept running away from him and keeping Mary's head down. I came to an ally way and set her down behind some garbage cans. "Stay hear and hidden Mary I wont be long." She nodded and I ran again to keep her safe. I looked back and didn't see him following me. I turned my head and he was standing right in front of me. "Now my pet you will listen to me, you are mine now and you cannot disobey me!" he said and smacked me hard and made me fly into the wall and indented it.

He disappeared then reappeared in front of me and took my chin in his hand. "Now you will stay at my home along with that little girl." He hissed out. He tilted my head to the side where he first bit me and started towards my neck. I remembered the dagger the women gave me and reached into my sleeve to get it. Just as he was about to bit me I stabbed him into his chest and he screamed. I grunted as I pushed him away. I watched him fall to the ground and move around to get the dagger out. But it looked like it burned his hands. He finally stopped moving and died. I got off the wall and saw his face go into his skull as his skin rotted away.

I grabbed the dagger from him and cleaned it with my pants then sheathed it. I brushed the dust off and went to find Mary. I walked back to the ally that I left her in and found her in the same place she was and she was asleep. I smiled softly and picked her up carefully not to wake her. We ended up going from town to town for jobs. She worked days and I nights. We would always travel at night and I protected her. From other vampires to werewolves. The dagger I had also killed the other creatures. I gave to her on her 16th birthday so that if I was ever gone and some vampire or anything had threatened her she could kill it like I had taught her.

I watched her age like a normal human and she said I always had stayed the same. And yet I was taller then her. I told her what I was but I would never hurt her. I would always hunt for animal blood never humans. She still stayed by my side even when I told her about me. When she was around 25 in human years she met someone in a town we where staying at. They met and fell in love from her work as a seamstress. She brought him home one night for me to see him.

"Father? Father where are you?" she called out. Over the years she's come to know that her real parents had died and took me as her father. And I didn't mind one bit of it. I was sitting in my room that had 2 rooms and one bathroom it was the nicest place to get now in this time. I was sitting on my window ledge when I heard her call for me. "In hear young one." I said. I heard her come to my door and opened my door a bit to peek her head him. "Father there is someone I want you to meet if you do not mind." She asked lady like. Growing without a mother put me in a pit. There was puberty and the "Talk" that all mothers told there children. So when the time came for them I would take her to a town and ask the innkeepers wife to tell her about these things. Most men thought it was wrong for me to keep a young girl with me but after I told them about how I was her adopted father they thought other whys. I made sure they thought other whys.

"Alright my dear I will be out in a moment." She nodded and closed my door. I got up and brushed the dust that was on me off. I made sure that my clothes where neat and tidy. I walked over to my door and opened it to see a young man sitting on the couch across my daughter he was wearing a nice suit. My daughter wearing her nicest dress I could buy for her. He stood up quickly as soon as he saw me. "M-Mr. Medric sir it is nice to finally meet you! My name is Simon Young. Your daughter has told me many good things about you." He walked over to me and held out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it lightly. "It is nice to you Simon you already know who I am." I let go of his hand and sat next to my daughter. He followed and sat on the other couch. "So why are you hear Simon?" I stated. I could see there was fear in his eyes. "W-Well Mr. Medric sir I want to ask for your daughters hand in marriage. That is if you approve."

I looked at my daughter and seen how much she has grown over the 20 years I had her with me. I was like her real father in away. I cared for her so much that I didn't want her to go. She was smiling her famous smiles that I always adored. "Mary dear is this true? Does this young man want your hand in marriage?" I asked. "Yes father it is. Would it be alright?" she asked in her politest way. I took some time to study him. His hair was a light brown and eyes a deep blue. I let out a sigh. "I do hate this; I hate the thought of loosing my only daughter. But yes I approve." I saw him smile. "Thank you sir!" He said. "THANK YOU FATHER!" Mary said loudly and hugged me.

I smiled for her happiness. And I always will smile for her. "Well now then son. Where and when with the wedding take place?" I asked my new son-in-law. "W-Well father-if you don't mind me calling you that- we where hoping that it would be in a month's time and at night so you can see it, your daughter has told me that you are albino and it burns your skin in the sunlight. Would that be alright?" He asked. I smiled at my daughters thought about me. She had always looked out for me when it was a day thing. Anything during the day she would say I was albino so that way I didn't have to come out. "Yes son it is fine with me. I think that it should be outside and right before sunset. That is the best time to see after all. Then the reception could be at the hotel. What do you say about that my dear?" I ask Mary. She knew that holy ground I could not be on.

"Yes father that is fine with me. I must go to bed now though I am terribly tired." She said. "Alright young one. Son you know how to leave. I am going to work as of right now anyways." I told everyone. "Yes sir." He said and got up and left after giving Mary a kiss on her cheek. "He seems like a nice lad my dear." I said to Mary once Simon left. "He is father; he's nice, sweet, and a real gentlemen father. I am glad you approve of us getting married." She said yawning. "Go to bed young one. You are tired and need your rest. I will see you in the early morning." I said kissing my daughters forehead. "Yes father." She left for her bedroom. I headed to the door and shut off the lights.

I headed out to the local bar and worked as a bartender for the late comers threw town. It was hard to do this kind of job with all the idiots we get then. But a job means a home for us. And within a months time we had enough money I could pay for most of the stuff that they newly weds needed. I even paid for the dress that the boy's mother insisted on paying for us but I wanted to give her the best day for her. It was outside of course and it was lovely. My son-in-law's family had paid for the reception to be at the hotel and it was a ball. The new couple then left later in the evening to there room in the hotel. But before they did so I gave one last gift from me for both of them. The deed to the same house we bought so long ago. She started crying and he thanked me. Mary knew what that meant. I was leaving the town.

I left that night so she could live a normal life with her new family. Occasionally I got a letter from them saying about her family and her new baby. She grew older and eventually died. I was alone again for most of the time I spent roaming around the country. Occasionally killing the ones who tried to kill me. When I heard about going to America for the first time in 1910 I was thinking it would be a good idea. So I hopped onto a ship that was heading to America. But there was one problem. I'm a vampire, there are many humans, and very little animals to feed upon. So I had to make sure I did not harm any of the humans. But one night my craving for blood took over and I killed an innocent man. The next day was horrible. The same man was some prince from a country trying to see the new world.

I felt horrible. Once we got to America though I got off as soon as I could. I didn't want to be near them anymore. I got my id and everything. Of course I had to fake my birth date and everything else but my name stayed the same. Again alone in this new country and I just watch as everything developed. Cars, skyscrapers, trains, technology, you name it I saw it. Lucky for me I didn't have to go to any of the wars. And I lived in wooded areas so I could feed. I didn't like it there though so I left and traveled the world; learn other languages, I like french the most though, had more passion to it. I went back to American and came to this town and thought it was peaceful. Like nothing in the world bothered it, till I came. There were all happy and cheerful and me, well when you are me, nothing is cheerful. They all wore bright colors, I wore dark, mainly black but sometimes other colors. They didn't like me and I didn't like them.

When it got to 2006 though, I saw a beautiful girl. She dressed the same as me. Liked the same things as me, dark clothing, loud hardcore music, a lot of things. She had moved in to this town and like when they met me they hated me now they hate her. I found out her name was Brittani Yamoto. She was half Japanese and half American. She was really beautiful. She looked like a fallen angel from the heavens. I wanted to meet her but all the time she stayed away locked in her house after school. Occasionally she went to the park to walk. I watched her from the graveyard. And lead up to 2008 when I asked her to finally meet me.

**End flashback**

* * *

I'm glad I got to meet her but not like I hoped it would. I thought as I stirred the soup. I wasn't planning to me staked but that vampire hunter. I guess he didn't have the right wood for that. Seeing that I'm still alive. I saw that her soup was done and poured it into a bowl to let it cool while I got something for her to drink. She seemed really nice. But I don't know since I watched her from afar. And that she never had friends hear. I thought. I grabbed some water and a tray. I put both on the tray and found the spoon and set it next to it. –Thump- I hear from above. I sighed and grabbed the tray and walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to find out what the thump was.

I got to my angel's door and opened it to find her on the floor picking herself up slowly. I chuckled. "Bri you really need to make sure you don't fall. Your going to get your self hurt someday." I said while putting the tray on the dresser close to the door. "Not my fault idiot," She retorted. "I was trying to get up and I fell." "Well then technically it is your fault because YOU wanted to get up." I said kneeling next to her. "Oh shut up and help me Seth." I picked her up again bridal style and set her on her bed. "Thanks." She said. "It is not problem my dear angel." I had told her. I grabbed the tray again and sat right next to her. "Seth you sound way too formal for being a 17 year old. And you seem different." She said. "Well my dear I am different but you wouldn't understand me. And you are right I am not 17 years old." I told her. I gave her the bowl of soup and the spoon for her to eat.

"Then how old are you?" she asked putting her soup on her bedside table. "I shall tell you once you are done eating. You need to have strength in you to get over that cold of yours." I said. "I'm not hungry right now just thirsty." I gave her the water I poured for her and watched her drink it slowly. "OK now tell me what your age is and how you know me." She told me after she finished drinking. I let out a sigh. "Well Brit I am not what you think I am." "What?" "I am not human." "Um…yes you are…." "No my angel I am not human. I haven't been for 383 years." I saw her stare at me with disbelief. I raised my eyebrow. "What?" I said. "You are not over 383 years old it is impossible!" She practically yelled. I sighed and got up from her bed and stood in the middle of her room. She grabbed her pillow incase of something happening.

I let myself release my powers from its confines from a spell I had placed on it. I shut my eyes as I felt myself grow a bit taller, my fangs grow then go into the sheaths inside my gums, and I saw my hair go from a brown to the slivery white again and grew to about the floor. I knew my eyes changed from brown to a purple as well, my clothing changed from ripped jeans and a tee, to black leather slakes and a black dress shirt. My wings grew out then back in seeing that I didn't need them. As some other changes as well. I opened my eyes and looked at her and saw her mouth dropped open. "Y-You're a-a vampire?!" She stuttered out. "Yes…I am one of the cursed ones. But I did not choose so, I was forced. Now you know who I am. And for that I am sorry." I lowered my head to look at the floor. I never wanted to show anyone till they could trust me as I the same.

I didn't hear her say anything so I looked up and say her unconscious on her bed. I sighed and put her under her covers. Then I felt something tingle in me. Oh stupid me I forgot to feed, I thought. My eyes widen at that thought and got worried. My angel was here, I needed blood, and her neck was showing. I backed away quickly from her. I couldn't bit her I could kill her or turn her. I saw her turn her head to one side and her neck showed even more. I gulped at her neck, wanting the blood that flowed threw her veins.

I drew closer to her. Her neck looking tastier with every step. I was up to the bed and sat down close to her head. I ran my hand across her face, then her neck. Her skin was naturally pail; her brown hair was slightly curly from her bath, her luscious pouty lips, her eyes a nice brown when open. Not to dark and yet, not to light either. I felt something in me tingle even more. But it wasn't my hunger for her blood. It felt like a feeling I had lost so many years ago. Love. I couldn't bring myself to bit her but I needed the blood or I would slowly die.

I slowly lowered my head watching her if she woke up. I was real close to her neck when she moaned. I stopped moving and made sure she didn't wake. She didn't so I continued to her neck and kissed it lightly. I heard her moan again and I kissed her neck again. I finally bit into her neck and she gasped. Luckily she didn't wake up and I drank. Her blood was so very sweet tasting. It was sweet like honey and yet spicy at the same time. This was maybe the 3rd or 4th time I've had human blood. And the others blood where so dull I couldn't stand it. I felt her arms grab onto my arms.

"Seth…stop please…your hurting me." I heard in my ear. Oh shit she woke up! I thought. I didn't want to let go of her neck. Her blood was too good. But I had to in order to let her live. I finally let her go from my mouth and saw the two bloody holes in her neck still flowing with blood I licked up the blood and healed her neck like it was never bitten and pulled away. I could still taste her blood in my mouth when I lifted my head to see her eyes wide with tears and her face flushed. My eyes wide from what I had just done. "I-I'm sorry Britt," I said wiping her tears away. "I-I don't know what came over me. Please…forgive my idiocy." I got up to leave the room when I felt an arm grab onto my sleeve. I looked back to see her holding onto me and her other hand on her neck even though there were no blood there. I knew what she wanted to say.

"Yes Brit I bit you. I had forgotten to get myself my dinner so I bit you by accident. And again I am sorry." I told her. "Oh." Was her only reply. She still didn't let go of my sleeve and lowered her head. I sat next to her and she still hadn't let go. That's when I heard a hic noise and I knew she was crying again. "Oh my dear please stop crying I do not like you crying." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at me. "I-I." I wiped her tears away. "You what my dear?" She continued to cry. "I want to die, please kill me." She answered closing her eyes.

I was shocked at what she asked me to do to her. I would not kill just for the hell of it. "No Brit I will not kill you it is not right. You do not disserve to die just yet." I told her wiping her tears away. She opened her eyes and I saw so much pain and sorrow in her eyes she held. She looked like me so many years ago when I lost my family and Mary. I felt her hand let go of my sleeve, I took her into my arms to hold her. She wrapped her arms around me. She was still crying when I felt her start to shake and her face hidden in my chest. "Why won't you let me die Seth? I don't want to live anymore." I heard her mumble.

I sighed and stroked her hair. "I shall not kill you just because you want to die. There is no moral in that. And you have a whole life ahead of you so you should stay alive and have the chance to have something better in your life." I told her. I felt her relax in my arms and she stopped shaking. I could still hear her crying with an occasional hic from her. "Thank you Seth." I heard from her. I smiled not saying anything. She still hadn't let go and nor did I. She had climbed onto my lap and laid her hear on my shoulder. I looked out the window to see the darkness looking in.

I heard her breathing slow down and I could tell she was asleep again. I adjusted so me and her where lying down. I grabbed her covers and covered the both of us up with it. She was still holding me and not waking up from all the movement I was doing. Her fever came down but I'm sure she's still sick. I thought. After putting the covers close to us and settled down to watch her sleep. I would sometimes watch her sleep from outside but I get to stay hear with her this time. She slept like an angel that she was. She was perfect in everyway I thought of.

A few hours later she started waking up and I was still watching her. I closed my eyes quickly to have her think that I was sleeping. She let go of me and already I felt the warmth fade away. I whimpered and held her closer to me. I heard her laugh and moved some of my hair out of my face that had fallen. Thankfully my wings were hiding still but all my other powers were showing. I felt her play with some of my hair and I decided to "wake up". I opened my eyes and saw her smiling with some of my hair in her hands. "Hello there." I said. She jumped at the suddenness of my voice. She had let go of my hair. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you? If I did I'm sorry." She said quickly. I chuckled, "No my dear you didn't wake me I don't sleep at night remember? Only in the day time my dear." I said.

"Oh, yah I forgot." She picked up my hair again and started playing with it again. "You seem fascinated with my hair, why is that?" I took her hand that held my hair. "It's because your hair, I've seen it somewhere before. Like in a dream, but I remember being awake when I seen it, but I don't know where." She said. I looked at her in wonder and tried to think of her seeing my kind of hair. The only time I could think of was last night and maybe another time while she was walking in the park. I sat up and she sat up next to me. I looked at her and she looked at me with a little sadness still held within her eyes. "What is it my dear? Why is there sadness still hung in your eyes?" I asked her calmly. "I'm not sad Seth." She lied and turned her head so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Bri don't lie to me please. Before you turned away I saw sadness in your eyes. Please tell me?" I said pleading. She still didn't turn her head to me and shook her head. "I don't want to tell." She said softly. She crawled away from me and to her headboard and took her pillow and hugged it. She looked sadder then before. I started to crawl to her and she didn't see me going to her. When she finally saw me was when I was a few inches away from her face. Her eyes held so much sadness and from the looks of it she was about to cry seeing that she had tears ready to fall.

My face saddened at her face. Does she cry almost all the time? I thought. I sat right in front of her cross legged and still looked in her eyes. Her eyes were a dark brown then what I like. I just sat there and she came closer to me just by sitting there. I opened my arms as to hug her and she came right into my lap and put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her with her still holding the pillow in her arms. I saw one tear roll down her face. "My angel what is wrong? Please tell me what make's you shed tears?" I asked calm and softly to her while stroking her hair.

"I'm crying because I'm afraid that I might loose my father soon from cancer and I will be alone, I don't want to be alone." She told me. Now I understand from all the times she had cried. She was crying for being alone most of the time with no one to be with. All thought's times I looked in to see her after dark I've seen her crying. It's from being alone. I picked her up and sat her in my lap and put her head under my chin and rested my head on hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to rock slowly. "I had no idea that your father was so sick. And I can understand you don't want to be alone, I was for all this time. Well except for one time but she died." I said.

"Oh," She said. "But why me? I'm no one in this town. I don't have friends, a real family." I sighed when hearing she was a nobody. But to me you're somebody. I thought. I took her chin within my hand and lifted it for her to see me. My face held pain when I saw her eyes once again have tears rolling down. "My dear, my angel, you are not a nobody, you are a somebody. Everyone is to somebody. You my angel, are a somebody to me, and always will because you and I are the same. We are alone most of the time, we have not many people to be with. So you are a someone to me. And I'm someone to you." I told her. Her eyes had stopped crying after I told her and looked up at me.

"W-what do you mean I'm someone to you and you are someone to me?" she asked. "Well I mean that everyone has someone and I want to be your someone." I said. She looked shocked on her cute little face of hers. "R-really? Y-you want to be my someone?" she stuttered. I nodded my head for her to know. I saw her smile for the first time I have seen her. Her smile was beautiful like the night moon on a clear night. "Your smile is really beautiful Brit." I told her. I saw her slightly blushed. "Thank you." She said to me. She looked tired from all the crying she did tonight. And yet she looked really beautiful still.

She had laid her head on my chest and sighed to relax. I stopped rocking and just stroked her hair. Her scent was beautiful, it smelled of vanilla and lilac. It was a very interesting scent. All the other humans had really dull scents but hers just stood out in a crowd. "Seth?" I heard her say softly. "Yes Britt?" She lifted her head to look me in the eyes. "Thank you for caring for me, no one really did except my mom dad and my old friends." She said. "Your welcome my dear." I told her with a smile. She smiled again and it made her even more beautiful again.

She didn't look away from me and nor did I. Her eyes held happiness in them and if my heart was beating and if I was alive it would have started beating faster. My eyes softened and I lowered my head closer to hers to kiss her and heard her heart beat faster. As I got closer to her face her eyes started to close. I was a mire inch from her lips and I couldn't calm my breathing. This is my first real kiss! I thought. My lips lightly touched her lips and I heard her breath hitch. I deepened the kiss and she came closer to me as well in hesitation. This is my first kiss and its with a vampire! I heard her say in her thoughts. I chuckled and I pulled her closer to me. I tilted her head and felt her clutch the front of my shirt. I was in heaven with her, hear with her, I wanted to be with her always and forever. She moved away from the kiss and I felt the sensation leave along with her warmth. I then remembered that humans need air to breath.

I opened my eyes and saw her face flushed and panting for breath and her eyes half open. We just stared at each other for some time an she laid her head on my chest. My first kiss, and I loved every bit of it. I thought. She was the best someone I ever had. Her breathing slowed down as she was falling asleep. Please don't leave me too Seth. I heard her thought. "Do not worry my love, I wont leave you, just when the sunlight comes thought I will have to leave." I told her. "Oh ya I forgot about that." I heard her say. I chuckled and looked at the clock next to her bed. It read 4:50 am. 2 hours till I had to go and hide in my tomb from the sun.

I looked down and saw her looking up at me. I smiled and she smiled back. I hated leaving her hear alone till her father came home. But that would be some time after I went home. I wouldn't sleep at all with her alone. But if I could, I would stay all day with her. "Seth?" I heard someone pull me out of my mind. I looked back to Brit to see her have worry on her face. "Yes what is it?" I asked. "You looked puzzled, I was wondering what you where thinking about, seeing your face change emotions." I didn't know I was changing my facial expressions. "I was thinking about not leaving you hear alone, but I can not do so, seeing that I am a vampire." My voice held sadness within it as I told her my thoughts.

"Well, maybe you can." She said. I looked at her in wonder. "What do you mean my angel?" "Well the basement has no windows, and there is a small room down there if you would like. There is a bed there too so that way you don't have to go across town to your coffin and that you won't need to leave me." She said. I looked at her in surprise, she was letting me stay hear even though I hurt her. "Are you sure you want me hear? Even after I hurt you?" I asked worried. "Yes I'm sure Seth. I don't want to come home thinking I will be alone again. I never want to be alone In the first place. Please stay hear?" she asked almost pleading. "Mon cher I shall stay hear, just don't tell your father that you are hiding a older man, who's a vampire at that, in your basement, ok?" I asked, I saw her face light up in joy. "Of course I won't tell! Thank you!" she said quickly and gave me a fierce hug. I was again happy, this time maybe more will happen.

* * *

A/N: OK! I got that chapter done finnaly!! I feel so happy!! Yay me!! Alright you know what to to!! Review if you wish to but I like to know how I am doing so far so please review!!

p  
r  
e

t  
h  
e

p  
r  
e  
t  
t  
y

b  
u  
t  
t  
o  
n

p  
l  
e  
a  
s  
e

!  
!


	3. brit

Chapter 3

Brit

Seth was able to stay hear with me even after he bit me, but I didn't care I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't mind him being here so I didn't care. "How about I take you to the basement now so that way you can get some rest?" I asked him looking in his tired eyes.

"That would be nice to go and sleep." He said yawning. I got up and out of his lap and stretched. I then took his hand and pulled him up with me. He stumbled a bit but regains his posture.

I laughed because I remembered that vampires where graceful and at that moment, he wasn't graceful. He looked at me shocked.

"So you laugh at me hm? Well now let's see after I capture you and tickle you to death?" I saw him smirk and his fangs showed. My eyes widened and I ran to the door and flung it open and ran down the stairs. I looked behind me and saw him close behind.

I ran to the basement door and flung that door open as well. I ran down the old stairs and hid it the same room under the bed that he was going to stay in. I heard him walking into the room as I lay still.

"Brittani," I heard him call for me.

"You can run but can't hide from me." He said. He sat on the bed and it sunk in a bit and I moved to one side to not be squashed. He moved around for a bit and then all his movement stopped.

I looked to my right and looked out and saw he wasn't there, I took the opportunity to crawl out from there thinking he was on the other side to get me. I was out from under the bed when I felt a pair of hands grabs my waist and pull me up onto the bed.

"Eek!" I squeaked out. I heard laughter from behind me and I knew it was Seth.

"Now my pet you will be tickled and you cannot escape!" he said and started to tickle me. I couldn't hold still because I am very ticklish.

"Hahahaha!! Seth please!! I am very ticklish!! Hahahaha!!" I tried to get away from him but he still held me as he tickled me.

"No my pet I wont let go because you laughed at me so this is your "punishment" as I would call it." He said as he kept tickling me.

I kept trying to get away from him but I failed at that, my sides were starting to hurt from all the laughter I had done. I couldn't stand it much more.

"I'm sorry!! Please!!" I told him. By then tears were falling from my eyes from the tickling and the pain in my sides. He stopped after about another minute of tickling and let me breathe for now. He was leaning over me as I panted out breaths.

"Y-you Seth are really evil." I panted out. He just smiled down at me.

"Yes I know remember I'm a vampire my dear, I'm as evil as they can get." He said.

"_Dorkula." _ I thought.

"I heard that Bri and that wasn't nice." He said.

"Good cause you were supposed to hear it." I told him. He looked at me with wonder as I finally got my breathing under control. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore his glaring. I felt him wipe my tears away and kiss me lightly on my cheek. One side of me and deepened and I felt myself roll towards it. I opened my eyes to see him next to me lying down with his eyes closed. I giggled and he opened one eye and looked at me.

"What are you giggling at my dear?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm giggling because you look so peaceful as you are about to sleep." I told him. I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around my waist.

"The only time I am peaceful is when I have someone in my heart. And that someone is you my angel, my princess, my heart." I smiled and he smiled back. He pulled me closer to him and laid his head above my heart and listened to it beat.

"I like hearing someone else's heart beat, but yours is the only one that would sing for me." I heard him mumble.

"Well then it is here for you to listen to it as it sings for you. Always will till the day I die." I told him. He gowned and looked up to me.

"I don't want you to die, you are to beautiful to die at all." He told me. His eyes were looking heavy to him and looked like he would fall asleep right then.

"How about we talk about it more tonight OK? You look very tired and want some sleep." He nodded and nuzzled back to hear my heart again and I blushed.

"_Ok I know my dad would not like this seeing a man nuzzling to my chest." _ I thought. I heard him snore softly and looked at my watch and saw it to be 5:30 am. The sun was out and so was he. I unlatched him arms around me and scooted off the bed. He pouted in his sleep as he lost my warmth. Luckily I grabbed my robe after I dressed for bed. (Which I got none of but for maybe a few hours) I took it off and gave it to him and again he nuzzled against it. I grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and covered him with my robe.

"_I guess he likes something about my smell. Oh well." _ I thought again. I walked softly out of the room when I heard him mumble,

"Goodnight my angel." I smiled.

"Good morning my angel." I told him. I smiled and shut the door and headed upstairs for some more sleep.

It was two hours before when I heard the door open and slam shut. It woke me in a jolt because it scared me from my sleep. I looked at my clock at it read 8:30. I got up and opened my door to see what it was. I saw a shadow on the wall from the sunlight so I thought it was my dad. I walked to the railing and called for him.

"Dad? Are you home?" I called out.

I heard nothing. I walked down stairs to see if it was him. I walked to the kitchen that was first and saw no one there. I walked out of the kitchen to the living room to find out. As I entered I heard a loud sigh. I looked to my right and I neither heard nor saw nothing. I looked to my left where the couch was and saw my dad with his head in his hand.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes like the day we had the funeral for mom. His hair was in different angles and his eyes were red like they were crying for a while. He had on his clothes and most of it was messed up his face was unshaved.

"Brittani, my baby girl. My only baby." He said.

I sat next to him quickly and took his hands. He looked a mess even more as he told me the words.

"Dad? What is wrong? Why are you crying again? Did something bad happen?" I started questioning him.

He looked at me and a new wave of tears came from him.

"Brittani I have the worst news to tell you." He started telling me. I was scared to know what my dad was going to tell me.

"Brittani, you know how I have cancer right?" I nodded. "Well the doctors have told me that, I have a week to live." My mouth dropped and my world crumbled from what was left over. I started crying because now my dad was going to die instead of get better. He hugged me and was saying he was sorry over and over again to me. I lost my mom now my dad was leaving as well. Me and him were crying for over an hour when he told me to go and rest and that he was sorry he told me now then later. I nodded and headed upstairs to my room. I heard him go to his room and shut his door. I feel to the floor and broke down. I couldn't believe he was dieing. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity when really a few hours. I looked at my clock and it said 12:10 pm. I was crying for four hours. I got up from my floor and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I turned on my Evanescence CD again and just listened to it as the water ran over me. I washed my hair after awhile and rinsed it out and got out of the shower.

I grabbed my towel and walked out to my room to grab just some sweats and a plain gray long sleeved shirt. After I dressed I sat down on my bed and just thought of things. It would be another 8 hours until Seth woke up. I needed him. Then I remembered he was just downstairs in the basement. Even though he was asleep he could still tell it was me. I got up and opened my door quietly and checked to see if dad was awake. I heard snoring from his room and I knew he was dead asleep. No pun intended.

I tip-toed down the stairs and to the basement door. I opened it quietly and walked down the stairs after I shut the door softly. I walked to Seth's room and opened his door and saw him asleep in the same way I left him in. I walked in and shut the door softly and climbed into bed with him. He let go of my robe and grabbed for me.

"_OK, he defiantly knows it's me." _ I thought smiling. I laid my head on his chest and just let myself drift to sleep in his arms.

I woke up hours later to my cell ringing. I must of put it into my pocket this morning. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked who it was that was calling me and it read Momiji. He was my best friend since grade school and he always called me when he had the time. He moved to New York after I left and he said it was great. The people there were mean but he still likes it.

"Hello?" I answered very tiredly. I didn't see what time it was first so I have no idea.

"_**OH EMM GEE Bri!! You sound like you just woke up!! Did I wake you I'm really really sorry!! I didn't know!!"**_ Someone yelled on the other end. I knew that my ear would be blasted to no end but of course I forgot. I pulled it away and let my good ear hear now.

"Ow Momiji that really hurt. You don't need to yell." I told him. I could hear the busyness of the big apple over the phone. I'm sure it was really busy because of the holiday that will be soon.

"_**I'm sorry Bri but I thought you would be up by now it is past 5 o'clock after all. I wanted to see how you were doing and your dad."**_ He said. I turned to look at Seth to see him still sleeping in the same way he was before. Then I remembered why I was here in his arms.

"Momiji there is something I must tell you, it's about my dad." I said. I took a deep breath and tell him.

"_**What is it Bri?"**_ he said.

"Dad's, going to be dead in a week, they couldn't help him." I said crying. I couldn't stop crying.

"_**Oh emm gee Bri I'm super sorry to hear that! Oh I wish I could be there for you to help you threw this."**_ I heard him say. I knew that he really wanted to be there for me by the sound of his voice but I'm in another state then him and his parents won't let him leave.

"I know you do Momiji but I know you can't it's alright." I told him. I wiped away my tears so when Seth woke up he didn't see the tears.

"_**I know I can't but once I get the money and the time I will come and see you-**__Momo-chan come hear baby!"_ I heard. It sounded like another mans voice. I remember Momiji telling me he was gay once and I didn't mind that.

"Momo-chan? Who's calling you momo-chan?" I laughed.

"_Me honey his bf and who might this be?"_

"His friend from grade school Brittani." I said to the new person.

"_I'm Yuki it's nice to hear you for the first time."_

"Ditto and am I on loud speaker?" I asked.

"_**Yah you are Bri but hey we need to leave to go see a play you want me to call you after wards?"**_ he said.

"Maybe I might be busy later." I answered.

"_**Oh alright hope you have a better time there. And again I'm sorry."**_

"It's ok. I'll talk to you later." I hung up my cell before anything else. I set my phone on the side table and laid back down and laid my head on his chest. I started crying again and I just let them go. Seth doesn't wake up for another hour or so. So I just let them out before he did wake up. He must have sensed something wrong and hugged me closer to him. Even though he was still asleep. I was still crying when I heard the door open and close upstairs. It sounded like the front door.

"_Maybe dad went out." _ I thought. I picked up my cell and looked at the time and it read 6:30 pm. Seth would be waking up any moment and I didn't want him seeing I was crying. I'm sure he hates me crying. I quickly wiped my tears away when I felt someone's hands take my own away from my face. I opened my eyes to see Seth holding my hand with sadness in his eyes.

"_I thought that he would still be asleep."_ I thought.

"No Bri I don't need anymore sleep. I woke up 10 minutes ago to hear you shed tears again. Why is that?" he said softly. He let go of my hand and wiped my tears away for me. But me being emotional I started crying again.

"M-My dad is g-going to die at the end of the w-week," I said with tears over flowing. "And I'm going to b-be alone a-again."

I felt him sit up and lift me up to sit on his lap. He took one arm and circled my waist and put his hand on my head and put my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop this time because he now knows about it. He started rocking to calm me.

"Oh Bri I'm sorry I really am." I heard him say. I still cried as he tried to calm me down. I heard him humming to calm me and it slightly worked. He put his hand on my back and started to rub it to also calm me down. While he was humming I noticed it was a tune I used to know. I just couldn't remember what the song was.

"_Where have I heard that song before?"_ I thought.

"I have no idea where you heard it before but you are the best is not a popular song in the main stream on songs. Only for kid choirs really." He said. He was right inscription of hope was a kid's choir song. But I remember singing it in 6th grade middle school.

"H-How do you know it?" I asked quietly.

"Well I remember being a choir teacher for about 3 years then I was "killed" in a car crash about 2 years ago. I've always loved the song so it just stayed in my head." He said.

"Really? Cause my choir teacher had us learn it in 6th grade. It was really a great song."

"So it is." He said. He returned to humming it and I relaxed more. He had a good voice to hum. It was so relaxing that I didn't notice that he has uncovered us from the blanket. My head was still on his shoulder and a little bit of crying again. He stopped humming and I looked up to see him look back down at me.

"I was thinking, maybe I should sing it then hum it. It would be more relaxing and I heard it's a good way to calm someone down." He told me.

"That would be nice. Can you sing it for me?" I asked. He smiled and took a deep breath before he started to sing. His voice was like an angel singing.

"_I cannot live without you  
I cannot breathe without you_

_I cannot see without you_

_I cannot be without you_

_You are everything to me._

_You are the best to me  
and you will always be great._

_I want you to know that you are the best._

_The best for me. You saved me._

_Can't you tell that I'm happy with you?_

_Can't you tell that every time you cry I cry too?_

_You're always there for me. As I am for you._

_You are everything to me._

_You are the best to me  
and you will always be great._

_I want you to know that you are the best._

_The best for me. You saved me._

_I can't be happy with anyone else but you._

_I want to be with you always._

_We are everything to each other._

_You are…_

_You are the best to me  
and you will always be great._

_I want you to know that you are the best._

_The best for me. You saved me._

_You are the best,_

_You are the best for me__.__"_

I was completely surprised at his voice. It had relaxed me so much I almost fell asleep. He chuckled seeing me almost asleep.

"I knew that somehow you would be sleepy, but that's how my voice it with relaxing songs, puts almost everyone to sleep." He said. And he was right I was sleepy.

"How is it that you came put people to sleep almost instantly?" I asked.

"Well I don't know really. When I first tried out singing to my ward Mary she had a nightmare, and couldn't go back to sleep after that. So I sang something my mom sang to me as a child and she was asleep once I got done singing. It's like my voice has an enchantment on it being a vampire."

"Well it's really affective because I'm really sleepy." I said yawning. He smiled at me with such care in his eyes.

"You look so much like her my angel." He said softly.

"Like Mary?"

"Yes." He said softly. I reminded him of her. Even though I don't know her at all. I wondered who she was, and what he meant as his ward.

"Who was Mary, Seth? She sounds like a little girl the way you talk about her."

"Well when I first found her she was 5 years old after a few days I was changed. She lost her family in a fire, her family worked for me. But somehow the fire started I have not yet found out why it happened. But when I do, that is if I do, I'm sure it won't be at all pretty." He growled out the last part. He looked really mad at the last part and I felt some pain in my arm. I looked down at my arms and saw blood from where his fingers were. He had claws now and damn do they hurt!

"Seth please calm down, your hurting me." I said. He looked down and saw that he had punctured my arms and let go.

"Shit I'm sorry Bri I didn't know I was doing that to you." He said.

"Its fine I just need to get them cleaned and bandaged up." I told him. I went to get off him so he could stretched and go hunting for his blood. I was pulled back down to the bed and felt something, or someone, tugging on my shirt.

"Seth stop that now." I said pulling my shirt down blushing. Ok maybe he saw me naked once but I was unconscious then and I had a fever.

"I'm going to heal you it's my fault that I hurt you so I should heal you myself. And I need you're shirt off to do so." He told me while trying to get my shirt off.

"No you may not first off my dad could walk in that door any minute to find me down hear with you trying to take my shirt off and second I don't want any guy taking my shirt off whom I just met like yesterday!" I yelled at him tugging my shirt down.

He pouted like a wounded puppy when I said that loudly. I truly was not letting him take my shirt off he's a guy and I'm a girl there are some things left to be done in better places and when alone but knowing my dad he could be really back any minute.

"Pweeeease?" he did a puppy voice all cutesy.

"_Damn him I hate the puppy pout!" _ I thought. He kept doing the puppy pout and I sighed.

"Fine you can help me, just when I hear the door you have to stop OK?" I said.

He smiled and waited for me to get my shirt off myself. While I was taking it off I noticed that he was staring at me. I blushed even more. Lucky me I wore a bra. So I was just left with no shirt only cladded in a bra. I was blushing furiously and he was still staring at me. I saw him scan over my body and finally looked at my arms. There was some blood still running from them but not as much. He lifted one of my arms and examined it.

"This might look weird but right now I'm a little hungry so I'm only going to take a little blood then heal you OK?" he asked. I just nodded to him. I watched him lower his head and to my surprise, he licked my arm, like a dog. His tongue felt weird on my skin sending shivers threw my body. However they were good shivers. I watched him lap up the blood and worked his way up to the last wound on my left arm. He pulled away and placed his hand on my arm and his started to glow. When he pulled his arm back there was no marks there at all.

He then moved to my right arm and did the same thing and again sending shivers threw me. I heard him chuckle as he licked my arm. He pulled away and healed my arm. He looked at me and smiled at me.

"There all better and not one mark on you." He said. I looked down to my arms and he was right there were no marks on them.

"Thanks Seth."

"It's my pleasure." He gave my shirt and I put it on quickly. He chuckled again.

"You know you don't have to be so embarrassed about me seeing you remember I unclothed you and gave you a small bath."

"_Yah I know I'm still embarrassed about it thank you very much." _ I thought.

"Your welcome."

"I hate it when you read my mind!" I yelled. I heard the door slam shut upstairs and knew my dad was home. I got a bit uneasy at it.

"_What is it my dear?" _ I heard in my thoughts.

"_You can talk to me in my mind?" _I asked.

"_Yes I can its when I take an amount of blood to let me or I mate with someone as others call it."_ He said.

"_Oh."_ I replied

"_You are uneasy, I can tell by your scent and how you're body tensed up. What is wrong?" _he asked me calmly.

"_My dad's home and by the sound of the door slamming I think he's upset."_ I replied

"_You go ahead and go see why."_ He said.

I looked at him and he nodded. I got up again without being pulled down onto the bed. I walked out the door to his room and shut it forgetting he was there. I headed to the stairs and looked up at the shut door. I could hear my dad walking around upstairs. I took a long deep breath and headed up the stairs. I opened the door to the main floor and looked around.

When I didn't see him I quickly walked out and shut the door. I walked around the house looking for him but didn't find him. But what I did find was my house looked like someone had a party in it. Everything was thrown everywhere, some of moms paintings where torn and on the floor. I got scared that maybe it wasn't dad who did this.

I heard some noise from the kitchen and I grabbed the closest thing to me which was a lamp. I slowly walked to the kitchen and the noise increased. I head some people talking quickly saying to hurry up. Someone was in my home! I dropped the lamp and it made a heavy thud on the floor. The noise stopped and I ran to the basement door. I got in quickly just as the people walked into the room.

I could see that they were two tall adults and had masks on to hid there identity. I shut the door quietly so they didn't hear me. I ran down the stairs thanking that they didn't squeak under me. I heard the door open when I was at Seth's door. I ran inside and Seth looked at me worriedly. I shut the door just in time to see there feet walking down. I locked the door from the inside.

He got up and disappeared then re-appeared in front of me and held me while I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Bri what's wrong?" he asked me worriedly.

"There are people with masks on and they broke in and I'm scared!" I said.

He tightened his grip on me and not hurting me. I heard the people walking towards the door and stop.

"We haven't checked for some loot hear Mike." The first one said.

"Well then open the damn door Will god I swear you are stupid!" the other said. The one called will tried to open the door but it didn't because I locked it.

"Damn Mike it's locked from the inside."

"Then we break it down then stupid!"

I heard them walk away then a slam sound on the door. Seth pulled me away and sat on the bed protecting me. I held onto him scared for my life when I heard Seth growl. I looked up and saw his eyes were changing from purple to red. The door made a cracking noise as it was slammed into again. I buried my face into Seth shirt and shaking more. Seth put his hand on my head.

"_Do not be afraid my angel I will protect you."_ I said protectively.

"_Ok. I believe you."_ I told him as the door burst opened to show the two men.

"See I told you that we could open this door Will you just had to listen to me." Mike said. They looked around the room and there eyes landed on me and Seth. They stood back when Seth growled again.

"Well, well, well look what we have hear Will. A couple of teens sitting together. But the little princess is scared and her price is going to protect her." Mike laughed. I shook more at his laughter and Seth growled louder.

"Leave this home mortals or suffer my rath." Seth said eerily. He tightened his grip on me but I didn't mind it he made me feel safer as I shook.

"Well now that you said it that way now we'll make sure your really dead." Said Will as he pulled out a gun. I saw when he pulled it out and I squeaked, but Seth just chuckled.

"You mortals are all the same, only wanting to kill to make sure they live to see another day. You make me feel sick just to be near you." I stiffened when he said the words. I looked up to Seth and saw his fangs were enlarged and he was smiling. He was scaring me really badly.

"_Do not be afraid of me my angel I am only doing this to try and scare them if they do anything remember I will protect you always." _Seth said in my head.

"_OK Seth it is just really scary to see you that way."_ I said scared.

"_Don't worry I won't hurt you nor let anyone hurt you."_ He said to me.

"_OK I trust you."_ I told him.

"Hey you girl stop thinking he's going keep you safe just cause he has red contacts and fake fangs to scare us it wont scare us at all." Mike said. He scared me even more when he walked closer and I made a small noise to make Seth growled louder then before.

"Please just leave us alone we didn't do anything just please." I said as I started crying. Before I knew it I heard the gun fired and waited to be hurt. But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Seth's hand right behind me with it closed and some blood flowing out. They gasped and as he opened his hand and dropped the bullet onto the floor and watched his hand heal in seconds.

"Now then do you really think you are going to hurt my angel?" he said. He took me off his lap and set me on the bed and stood up. The other two had backed away a step when Seth got up. That's when I heard him saying something. It was the spell to let him show me who he really was before. He was going to release the spell. In a matter of seconds I saw his wings form out from his back.

"Holy shit man he's not normal!" yelled Mike.

"_Well of course he's not normal shit head." _ I thought. I heard Seth chuckle in my mind and looked back at me for a second then back to the intruders.

"Well mortals?" he asked them. I saw them drop all the stuff they so far stole in the bags and I saw they literally peed themselves. He laugher had boomed around the room startling me.

"You are so stupid mortals." He said. He started walking towards them more and before I knew it they ran and Seth ran after them. I heard some crashing and thuds and swearing to Seth. He walked back into the room to see me still sitting on the bed.

"Well I think we should call the police since they broke into your house. What do you think my angel of the night?" he said and stood in front of me.

"OK." I told him. He smiled as his wings disappeared from view. I smiled back to him and he bent down and kissed me. He helped me up and we started for the bedroom door when I stopped him. He looked back to me with worry.

"What is wrong my angel?" he asked me.

"What you said, was it true?" I said looking down to the floor.

"What did I say?" he pulled my chin up to look at him and I turned my eyes away from him.

"That all mortals are the same? That you get sick being near mortals? Including me?" I said to him. I was trembling because I knew he was staring at me intently.

"What? No my angel not all mortals are the same! You are very different from them! And I love you the way you are! You do not fall into there category you fall under you own!" he said to me. He turned my head to look at me again and this time I didn't turn my sights away. I saw that his eyes held some sadness in them. I felt bad for asking the question but I felt kind of hurt when he said that he gets sick just being around mortals.

"I'm sorry Seth." I told him.

"It is alright we can talk more after the cops come and get the intruders." I nodded and we headed put and the first thing I saw was the two guys tied up together with some rope I didn't even know we had and there masks off. One was a black person and the other white.

"Let us go man! This isn't right!" the black man said.

"Well then mike maybe you should not have broken into her house and have to be tied up now." Seth stated. He did have a point, I mean they broke into my house and they deserve to be tied up. Lucky me that Seth had them tied up to the pole down hear because I needed to get to the stairs. Seth had escorted me to the stairs and when to the intruders.

"Bri go on upstairs and call the cops I'll watch them for you OK?"

"OK Seth." I walked up the stairs and I felt his eyes watching me go up I also felt the other two watching me and I heard someone slap someone else.

"OW!" Someone yelled.

"Don't look at her like that man! Mike she is with someone else! More like the dude who tied us up!" I heard Will say. I heard Seth chuckle. I opened the door and headed to the kitchen to call the cops. Just as I picked up the phone I heard the front door creak. Luckily I had the portable and headed to the living room. As I peeked around the corner I saw my dad. My eyes widened.

"DAD!" I yelled. I ran from my hiding spot and ran to him. He opened his arms and kept saying its ok.

"Bri what happened? Why is the house ruined? Why is momma's painting…on the floor…torn?" he stopped saying as he looked at them.

"Dad some people came in and tried to rob us and I was scared and I came up to see what happened and I saw that they tore momma's painting and they just ruined the house and they were in the kitchen stealing other stuff and they must of heard me and followed me to the basement where I hid and they found me with my friend protecting me and they had a gun pointed at us but Seth protected me and there tied up downstairs with Seth watching them and oh dad I was so scared!!" I said quickly with out braking for a breath or breaking my sentences.

"Ok Bri what I need you to do is call the cops and I will go take over for you friend Seth and by the way is Seth a guy?"

"Yes but we didn't do anything of your disapproval I'm not lying."

"Oh OK. I will go take over now." I nodded to him and dialed the police stations number.

"_Hello waterlog police station how can I help you?"_

"Yes my name is Brittani Yamamoto of 3243 hope drive there were some intruders in my home and they broke in and almost killed me and my friend. They were here to take things from us but they destroyed some of my mothers stuff and I need someone here to get them, my dad and my friend are watching them can you send someone over ASAP?" I told the cop.

"_Yes ma'am we can they will be there in a few moments would you like an ambulance to come?"_

"No sir I don't no one was hurt thank you thought."

"_Alright then are you alright then ma'am? It is just a routine question I am told to ask you."_

"Yes I am, just a bit startled and jittery from everything but I will be fine."

"_Alright then they should be right there in five minute."_

"Thank you." I hung up on them and waited for them. I sat on the couch to wait for them. I didn't notice that Seth came in.

"Angel?" he said. I jumped and I held my heart to stop beating so fast. I looked to him standing next to the couch.

"Seth you scared me!"

"I am sorry about that my angel. They are here thought." He told me. I looked out the window and saw that he was right. I just waited for them to come in and start asking the usual questions when I felt him sat behind me and put his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind.


	4. cutting?

A/N: YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!! Oh ya all these charatcers r mine if u want to ask to use them ask me please!!

Chapter 4

Seth

I was watching over the two idiots while Brit went and called the police. I heard someone walk in and stop at the front door. I hope it wasn't another one trying to hurt her.

"DAD!" I heard Brit yell. I also heard that her dad asked what happened and Brit told everything including the wonderful paintings I saw the previous night were ruined.

"You ruined the paintings upstairs? Thoughts were her late mother's paintings she made!" I yelled at Mike and Will hitting there heads together.

"Man we didn't know that! We were just looking for shit to steal!" yelled Will. I heard Brit's father ask if I was a guy and she said yes and that we didn't do anything inappropriate that he would be upset with us. He told her to call the cops and that he would take over for me watching the idiots.

_Great I'm sure that he's going to ask me about her and what she means to me._ I thought. I heard him walking down the stairs of the basement and that Brit was talking to the police. She told them what happen and her father stood in front of me.

"Excuse me young man, are you Seth?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Yamamoto I am Seth. It is nice to meet you sir." I said politely.

"Yes it is nice to meet you too, now tell me, when did you come to my house? And how good of a friend are you to my baby girl?" he asked with some sternness in his voice.

"He's been hear with your baby girl since we got hear about an hour ago. And trust me there more then just friends." I heard Mike say. I kicked him and he yelped.

"Well Seth why don't you go upstairs and stay with Brittani while she waits for the cops I will stay here with these two." He told me. One thing in life I have learned is not to disobey parents, which I learned from my own parents when I had acted up for my nanny.

"Yes sir." I said and headed to the stairs. Half way up he called to me.

"Yes sir?" I asked and looked back down.

"Try to calm her for me, I left her and she was shaking quite a bit." He asked me.

"Alright sir." I headed back upstairs and heard Brit end the conversation with the police. I opened the door and headed to the living room to which I smelled her vanilla and lilac scent coming from with a bit of uneasiness. I could always tell someone's scent I just don't know why. I stood in the door way to watch her still shake a bit and wait for the police. She looked so worried at the moment that I didn't want to bother her but I saw that the police were here and she didn't. I walked up to the couch as quietly as any vampire would.

"Angel?" I said as she jumped. She held her hand over her heart and looked at me.

"Seth you scared me!" She yelled at me.

"I am sorry about that my angel, but they are here thought." I told her and pointed outside. She looked out the window and saw that they were indeed here. I'm sure that she was waiting to be questioned about the whole thing when I saw that she was shaking again. I sat behind her and put my arms around her and hugged her from behind. She relaxed some and leaned into my chest. There was a knock on what was left of the door.

"Hello this is the police may we come in?" I heard a female voice.

"Yes please come in." I answered. I saw that the female police came in holding her gun out just incase if something bad happened. I saw her look towards us and put her gun away. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Brittani Yamamoto I presume?" she asked Bri. Bri just nodded and waited for the questions.

"Bill you go get the burglars from the?"

"Basement."

"Yes thank you, the basement and put them in the car for me I will get some answers from these two."

"K Maria." Bill said and headed to where I pointed. Maria sat down in the coffee table and took out a small yellow note pad and grabbed a pen.

"So will you two tell me what happened?" I nodded. But Bri didn't.

"Bri?" she finally nodded after I called to her.

"OK so first off what did you hear?"

"Well, me and my friend were downstairs just talking when I heard my front door slam open and it had startled me. Earlier my dad had left to do something I guess and I thought he came back and was just angry. Seth had told me to see if my dad was alright so I did. Upon opening the basement door I noticed something wasn't right." I watched as Maria quickly wrote all of this down.

"Yes what happened next?"

"Well I walked into the living room and saw it like someone had thrown a party. But then I noticed that my mother's paintings had been torn and I thought that dad wouldn't do that to her paintings he loved them even after she died. That's when I heard a crash noise in the kitchen and grabbed a lamp that they knocked down and headed to the kitchen to see who it was. When I looked I saw them in masks looking for stuff. I dropped the lamp and ran to the basement door and they ran out just as I shut the door." She said and I watched the other cop, bill I believe she called him, walk in with the other two hand cuffed. And her father right behind them.

_Great, just when she was about to tell the cop that I had protected her._ I thought. Luckily her father went outside with the other cop to talk I guess.

"So it was thought's two huh, they have been making a mess around town, Mike and Will, I will be giving a hard talking to them." Said Maria.

"You have caught them before I take it?"

"Yup I have, 10 times to be exact. So back to what you were saying what happened?" Brit had tensed when the cop asked her. I knew she didn't want to tell her about what happened. I don't blame her. No one would believe that stopped a bullet with just my hand and healed faster then anything.

"Officer, do you mind just putting down that I fought them off and tied them up? I don't think Bri is up to tell you what happened. They had a gun and threatened to kill use and she's really scared of guns." I asked politely.

"Of course I fully understand how she feels I had the same thing when I started training with a gun myself. Well I will be putting this in the report and then you wont have any trouble, I will send someone over for you to clean up and we can see what to do with your mother's paintings ok miss. Yamamoto?" Maria asked. Bri only nodded and I knew something was up. I looked at the clock and it was only 8 o'clock.

"Thank you ma'am." Bri said. The cop only smiled and nodded to use and left out the door. Her father came back in and picked up the door and placed it where it would be at. He then came over and sat on the chair across from us.

"The police said that they would have someone stay and guard the house when we sleep and in the morning they would have someone come and clean up the house. Thank you Seth for watching over my daughter, I was quite scared something would of happened to her."

"You are welcome sir, she told me that she was scared of being alone and asked me to come over. She just wanted to talk when the other people came in, I guess I got here at the right moment." I said to him. He looked at me with suspition and just sat there. For the moment I thought he was going to ask me how I like her and stuff. Lucky for me he didn't because I didn't feel like telling him at the moment. He looked at Bri for a second then back at me. I could feel her stiffen against me as she saw her father looking at us.

_Seth I have to tell him for else he will be suspicious of us, and your holding me like a boyfriend would and he might get the idea that we-_

_Do not worry my angel I can tell him if you want, he might understand better if I told him. At least I think he would._

_Ok, I trust you._

_I know you do I will always be there for you to trust._

I cleared my throat and her father straitened in the chair.

"So, what is it that you need to talk about?" he must of known that I wanted to talk.

"Well sir, I, we have something to tell you but I think Brit would mostly have me tell you. Me and your daughter are more then friends, we are, well we are boyfriend/girlfriend." I said to him nervously. I didn't know how that he was going to take it at all.

"Well then Seth you are fine then. Don't worry I won't be like other fathers who go whack or whatever you kids say these days. But I won't be upset about you too being together. But I do hope that she told you about me."

"Yes sir she did and I understand the pain you both are in. But I have something that might get you less stressed then you already are, I am willing to take her into my home if that is alright. My family would provide her with everything a girl would need and she would be with a family and not in a foster home with no one she knew. She has already met my family and they love her. Would that be alright sir?" he looked at me with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I sort of knew that this would be the reaction I would get. I could hear Brit's heart beat a bit faster. Her father had a straight face on by the time he gain his mind back.

"Well, that is a tough decision to make. Sending your daughter to a foster home or to a relative. But she seems more comfortable with you and I don't know of any relative that are alive, you also said that you would provide her with all the things she needs. And that you family already like her so, OK." He said.

I smiled softly and felt her relax again. I then smelt tears and I knew she was crying. I let her go and once I did she got up and ran over to her father and hugged him. She had almost made the chair fall backwards but she didn't as she sat on his lap and cried on his shoulders and he hugged her while crying as well. I was growing soft at the sight. It was like me and Mary at her wedding night how she cried as her father, in a way I was, was leaving. So I understood how she felt. I was the same and this time, it was sadder to watch the person who raised you since birth leave you on such short notice. What I did say was true, I would take care of her, and the family part I kind of lied, there was no family to care for her but just me. But I would care for her no matter what. After about five minutes of crying they had separated. They had very sad looks on there faces.

"Well Seth, I'm sure you will care for her, and I hope you don't hurt my baby girl in any way. She is a precious jewel that needs to be handled with soft hands, and to be cared for. I hope you will do just that for her." He told me.

"Yes sir I will, me and my family will care for her like she was our own daughter, and I can care for her in the exact way you said. She is a jewel like you said and needs to be cared for, I will do such of a thing." I said. I knew that I would care for her for all of my time here with her. All I needed to do was get a house as soon as possible. I knew where a house was for sale a few blocks away. I can buy that house and still have money to pay off everything and buy us things to last us for a good few years. He nodded to me and I smiled. Bri had got off her fathers lap and came and sat with me. I didn't want her sitting next to me so I pulled her up onto my lap and she made a squeak sound. I laughed because when she squeaks it sound like a little mouse. Her father was laughing too and I could see her blush.

"Does everyone like to make me squeak just so they can laugh?"

"No Bri I didn't know that you were going to squeak I swear." I said in between laughs. She pouted and really when she pouts she beautiful, more then before. I got over my laugh attack and watch her father try and calm down, before he looked up I gave Bri a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed and I heard my stomach growl at me and she lightly laughed.

"I take it you are hungry?" She asked me. I lightly blushed and nodded.

"Son you can go out tonight there were a lot of things that happened tonight and I think you two should go out so here." He got up and handed me a 20 dollar bill. I looked at him but he shook his head no.

"Use it for the both of you, go eat, movie, anything really it will be boring here. Get going now." He ordered us. Bri got up then I did and we grabbed our coats and left carefully opening and shutting the door. Once we were outside we laughed lightly and started walking to town.

"Well that was different." I said.

"Yes it was, hearing your stomach growl like that was different." She said. She grabbed my hand and we headed towards the movies.

"Yes well I was hungry, I couldn't help it." I lightly blushed. I didn't know I could. She just smiled to me and we kept walking. But then I noticed that we were heading to the park, I looked to her and she was just smiling away. I had thought that we were going to the movie place instead. Then I remembered that I still needed to feed so she was taking me to a wooded area to do so.

"Bri I thought you wanted to go see a movie first?"

"No I want you to eat first I know somewhat how vampires get when they are hungry." She said. I looked at her with wonder.

"How do you know?"

"Books." I wasn't aware that there were books about us and how we feel if we don't feed. My face must off looked weird cause the next thing I knew she was laughing at me.

"I take it you are laughing at me then?" All she did was nod her head.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to "punish" you again." I said smirking evilly. Being a vampire does have its advantages. She stopped laughing and let go on my hand and started running away.

_She can't run far before I catch her._ I thought. I ran after her and soon caught up to her.

"You know my angel you cannot run from me. Nor can you hid." I whispered into her ear. She eeped and tried to run faster but couldn't. I laughed at her effort to run away from her punishment. She suddenly fell and held her ankle like it was in pain.

"Kyaa! It hurts!!" she screamed out. I kneeled down and ripped open her pant leg and could tell it was already bruising. I gently touched it and she screamed again.

"Stop it! It hurts!" she yelled to me.

"I know my dear but I think you sprained it or something we need to get you to the doctors." She had tears in her eyes ready to fall. I gently took her shoe off sat it off to the side. I gently picked her up and grabbed her shoe as well. I started running at inhuman speeds to get there. She had buried her face in my shirt and by the time I was a block away I slowed down. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"Please tell me next time you do that!" she yelled to me.

"Ok I will I promise." I slowed down and headed to the font door. Luckily it wasn't so packed because she would be in pain sitting and waiting. I walked in and the head nurse looked up and her eyes widened and called for a wheelchair. She came up and told me to place her in it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well we were going to the park and she decided she wanted to play tag so we chased after each other and the next thing was she was on the ground holding her ankle like it was broke or something." I said setting Bri in the chair.

"Alright now what we need to do it call someone for her to come and pick her up and have her signed in, then we can have a look at her ankle." She said. I only nodded and took the paper work from her. I signed her in and told the head nurse that I would call for her father. She only nodded and wheeled Bri away to get checked out. I went to a pay phone and pretended to "call" her dad. But really I didn't want to. I would just lie. I hung up and walking to the desk and told her that he wasn't home and didn't have a cell phone. She just nodded and told me to wait for her to come out. I didn't like hospitals much but they were the one place I could understand for humans to heal. It was about an hour later when she came out on crutches with the doctor next to her carrying something.

"Well she has a small brake in her foot but other then that she looks fine, only 6 weeks to heal and a few in recovery and she will be good as new." He said. He handed me a bag.

"That has all the things she needs, and hear are her pain killers she will need them." He gave me a sheet with some scribble on it. I only nodded and put it in my pocket.

"I also called a cab for you, and Brittani please be more careful we don't want another problem with you getting hurt."

"Alright Dr. Siko I will promise." I was suppressing my laugher as we walked out. I helped her into the cab and got in myself. I gave the driver her address and I burst into laughter.

"Dr. Siko?! What a messed up name! Why is his name that!?" I laughed out. The driver looked back at me and turned back to driving.

"Yes it is messed up but that's what his family had before him." Said Bri. She wasn't laughing and I was worried. I took her hand and held it after I was done laughing.

"Angel what is wrong?" I asked. She looked outside the car and watched the light. I still held her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She gave one back but even smaller.

"Its nothing, I'm just not I'm the mood to laugh." She said. We pulled up to her house and a cop was standing outside. She opened her door and started getting out. I got out on my side and ran at human pace to help her out. The cop came running to use and took the bag from my hands.

"What happened!" he asked.

"She slipped and fell on the ice she is ok I am helping her." I said. Once I got her steady we walked to the door and the cop opened it for us. Her father was at the door and saw use. He visibly palled and ran out with out a coat and shoes. He ran right up to Bri and hugged her.

"What happened?!"

"I slipped and fell god why does everyone have to ask that same question over and over again?" she said angrily. She walked away and goes inside and disappears. Her father looked at me.

"I take it she's not in a good mood…will you go see why?" he asked me.

"I can try but I do not know if she will tell me." I said. I headed to the house and her father followed behind me. I took off my coat when I smelled a strong scent of blood coming from the basement. I started to panic and ran to the basement. The smell was growing stronger when I was at the door of the room Bri let me sleep in. I opened the door and I paled (more then I already was). She was sitting on the bed with her arm out with blood flowing out from some cuts she made and her other hand held a bloody knife. She looked up and I saw some tears in her eyes and her eyes wide. I ran over to her at inhumanly speed and tore the knife out of her hand and threw it away from her. It landed next to the wall almost sticking out from the wall. I grabbed her arm and hugged her. She tensed up and I had a feeling about why she did. I pulled away and looked at her with some anger showing on my face.

"Brittani why would cut yourself!?" I almost yelled. I tried to keep calm but with her cutting it just hurt to know that she was hurting herself.

"Because it feels better to let it out…I wanted to…"she said trembling. I tightened my grip on her arm just enough so I wouldn't brake her arm but enough to show a little of my anger. She gasped and tried to get her arm free.

"Stop your hurting me…" She said almost pained. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed fully and held her down and put both her arms above her head and I laid my face in her neck.

"Don't you ever cut yourself again it pains me to see you hurt yourself. Just don't." I whispered in her ear. She trembled against me and I could smell her tears. I lifted my head and kissed her tears away and kissed her. I had healed her while I was talking to her and let her hands free just to feel them find there way to my chest. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held her face with my other. I felt a bit happy to know she understood but I was still upset about it. I felt her pull me closer to her and I let her. I made sure that the door was shut and locked so I could be alone with her. I pulled away to see her panting and eyes half open. I smiled and brushed away the remaining tears from her eyes. I felt her still holding onto my shirt and she wouldn't let go. I took off my shirt and she blushed. I chuckled.

"You've seen me before my angel why are you blushing?"

"I am because I'm sort of not used to seeing someone's…chest." She said softly. I could tell she was a bit embarrassed. I nodded and sat next to her and she looked up at me. I lifted her head and laid it on my lap and brushed some of her hair out of her hair. I remembered that I didn't feed again and I was getting hungry. Like hungry enough to make it growl load again. She sat up and pulled her hair aside to show her neck.

"I remember you didn't eat so have some of my blood. Please?" she said. I looked at her and she only nodded towards me. I lowered my face to her neck and breathed in her vanilla and lilac scent. She tilted her head more for me and I pulled her into my lap and cuddled to her. She giggled a bit before putting her hands on my shoulder.

"This will hurt for only a moment I promise." I whispered in her ear. She shuddered a bit.

"Ok." She said. I kissed her neck where I would be biting her and she gasped. And I chuckled. I let my fangs grow out and I kissed her again. I bit into her and she gasped and gripped onto my shoulders hard. I felt her life wine flow into my mouth and I moaned. I wrapped my arms around her as I drank. I pulled her towards me and I felt her grip lessen on me. I could hear her gasping for air and I was getting too much. I let got and she laid her head on my shoulders gasping for breath. I healed her neck and she moaned a bit. I picked her up and made her feel comfortable and she sighed. She felt so relaxed in my arms. I had rested my head on her head and played with her hair. I heard her breathing slow down and I looked down to see her falling asleep.

"Sleep angel, sleep." I said softly. She nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. I watched her sleep and laid her down. I grabbed my shirt and put it on and walked out of the room and dimmed the lights. She curled up into a ball and smiled in her sleep and I smiled too. I shut the door and left it opened a crack and headed upstairs. Her father was up still when I walked up. He was sitting in the same chair when we left and I taped him on the shoulder and he jumped a bit.

"Oh Seth I didn't know you were there. Is Brittani alright?"

"Yes sir she is she was just not in a good mood so I told her to sleep so maybe she would feel better."

"Oh alright." I walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked at me and had a thinking face on.

"Seth you don't seem like other boys at her school…they all say rude things to her but you are able to care for her like any boyfriend would. I'm glad that she found you though she seems happy with you from what I have seen."

"Well sir I'm not one of them because I don't even go to her school, I go to a private school outside of town but I live hear in this town. We met in the park while walking and we just started talking and soon it was a good relationship and I had asked her out and she said yes. We've been together for about a week" he nodded towards me.

"So do you need to head home?" he asked.

"Actually I was hoping to ask to stay hear tonight, my parents are out of town and they forgot to let me know and I don't like being alone, its kind of a thing I have."

"Yes that's fine with me you can go watch over my daughter I need to head back to the hospital anyways. Just let the cops know if I'm not back in the morning that I'm at the hospital doing some things." He said. I only nodded as he got up and grabbed his keys and his jacket and opened the door and left. I sat there for a bit and got up and headed to Bri's room. I walked in and I smelt so much of her I felt home. I walked over to her desk and picked up a picture and it held her as a small child with her mother and father. She looked so cute in her pink dress. But pink wasn't my color but I didn't care if was about her.

I picked up another picture and it had her standing with a football in her arms and her father chasing her. I chuckled at the thought of her being a tomboy for a while. I sat it down with ease. The last picture I came across was of her mother. Her mother was in a light yellow dress smiling at the camera. Her eyes were a nice brown and oval shaped. Her hair fell onto her shoulders in waves. She looked very beautiful.

_She must have got most of her looks from her mother._ I thought. I sat it down and looked around her room. Her walls were a nice dark baby blue with band posters all around on them. In the far left corner was her bed, across from her bed was her dresser, her window was small but it was nothing compared to her French doors leading to a small ledge to over look the woods.

_Looks like I'll be hear a lot._ I thought. I walked out of her room remembering where everything was and shut her lights and door shut. I walked down and back into the basement to find her still asleep. I smiled and sat on the bed next to her. I noticed her shoe and jacket were still on and I removed them. I took off my shoes and shirt to stay cool. I laid next to her and pulled her close and she nuzzled to me. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes for a bit.

* * *

It was a few hours later, about 2 hours before the sun came up, when I hear the door of the room being knocked on. I looked over my shoulder to see Maria back smiling. I sat up and Bri whimpered from the loss. Maria giggled.

"Sorry to disturb you but I was just hear to check how things were and I was told Mr. Yamamoto left for a bit and left you hear to look after her. I see that there was another accident?" she pointed to Bri's foot.

"No just a slip and fall that's all. But it is alright to disturb me I don't sleep that much anyways."

"Ah alright well I'll be hear taking watch over you two." I nodded and she left back upstairs. I looked back to Bri and she was still sleeping. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead and got up. I looked around the basement for the spare shower and found it across from the room. I looked in and saw there was a towel and some shampoo and soap. I looked back thinking she wouldn't mind so I turned on the water on cold then a nice warm. I took off all my clothes and jumped in. my hair was still in its long state so it took me a long while to get it wet and shampooed. I rinsed it all out and shut the water off. I heard a thump outside the door and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the door to see Bri sitting on the floor in the hallway.

"Bri what are you doing on the floor?" I asked looking puzzled.

"I uh…was trying to get up to use the bathroom but I forgot my crutches so I fell…" she said blushing. I remembered I had only my towel on and I knew she was blushing because of it.

_Oh my god is he hot! He must have taken a shower!_ I heard in my head.

"Yes Bri I did take a shower and I guess I am "hot" like you thought." I said smiling. She blushed even more and tried to get up again. I picked her up and walked her into the bathroom and grabbed my cloths.

"Call me when your done." I said shutting the door behind me. I walked into the bedroom and dropped the towel and dried of with it. I managed to put my hair up in the towel so I could get dress. I grabbed my bottoms and quickly got them on and heard her calling me. I took my hair out of the towel and walked into the bathroom shirtless and hair matted a bit. I picked her up and walked into the bedroom with her still blushing.

"You know it's alright to be shy but remember I wouldn't do a thing to make you embarrassed." I told her. She nodded and I grabbed my shirt from next to her. I felt a tug and saw she held onto it.

"I want to brush you're hair first." She said softly. I nodded and walked into the bathroom looking for the brush. I found it and walked back in and gave it to her.

"Were would you like me to sit?" I asked. She pointed onto the bed in front of me and I obeyed. She started brushing it slowly and it felt great to feel someone else brush my hair. I sighed happily and heard her giggle.

"I take it you like this?" she asked.

"Yes "master" I do." I said. She broke into another fit of giggles. I guessed my teasing worked a bit. I smiled and felt her pull the brush away and scooted down the bed to rest my head on her lap. I looked up while she looked down to me. I reached up and brushed my hand crossed her face. She did the same and I leaned into her hand and she giggled.

"Seth you eyes. They changed!" she said. I looked at her puzzled at what she meant. She reached over and opened the bedside table's drawer and grabbed a mirror and handed it to me. I looked and she was right. My eyes did change from a hard steal silver so a warm calm silver.

"It's because when you hear I'm calm." I said dropping the mirror onto the floor. I reached up and held her face in my hand.

"Because of you I am at last calm. All these years, these past 300 years, I have been so…tensed because of a lot of things I've never really took the chance to find someone like you to calm me. I thank you for it." I leaned up a bit and lowered her head towards mine. I kissed her and she kissed back. I knew that even though I would be asleep in a few hours I stayed with her the hole time. I never wanted to go back to the damp graveyard again. I felt at home here.

* * *

All done yay!!


	5. death

A/N: YAY!! I GOT IT UP!! I hope you like this that I finnaly it up!! It took me forever to do!! Anyways I'll let you read now!!

* * *

Seth looked so peaceful. He had placed his hand on my face while we were kissing. I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see him smiling up at me and I smiled back at him. His eyes were drooping and I knew that he was tired.

"How about you sleep ok? You look tired." I said. He nodded yawning and closed his eyes. His head was still on my lap when I heard him sleeping. I brushed away some of his bangs from his eyes and he nuzzled his face into my hand. I giggled a bit and let him rest. About five minutes later my legs were getting tired and I heard someone walking down the stairs. A few minutes later the cop, Maria in and stood next to the bed.

"And he said that he doesn't sleep that much. Could of fooled me." She said smiling.

"Yes he can fool you easily." I said giggling.

"So how's your foot? I heard it was a slip and fall you took."

"Its alright a bit numb from someone sleeping on it but somewhat in pain as well."

"Do you need any pain killers? I can have someone run and get it for you if you would like. Knowing this young man might have forgotten." She asked. I nodded and she called for someone to come down. A minute later another woman showed up and walked in.

"You called for me Maria?"

"Yes Sarah I did I need you to run to the pharmacy and get some medication filled and bring them back." She said as I handed her the paper and she handed it to Sarah.

"Alright I'll be back with them." Sarah said and left.

"May I sit?" asked Maria. I nodded and she sat at the edge of the bed. Seth had moaned and turned over in his sleep to lay his head on my thigh. I blushed a little and Maria laughed softly.

"It seems to me that your not used to having someone this close to you am I right?" I nodded and brushed some hair out from his eyes again.

"Thought so." Was all she said. We sat for a few minutes and she got up.

"I'm going back upstairs and wait for Sarah to come back. Will you be alright down hear?"

"Yes I'll be fine." She nodded and left back to upstairs. I was getting tired myself but I didn't fall asleep like Seth did I needed to eat. Upstairs I heard footsteps and thought that it was the people who came to clean up for us. I looked down to Seth as he slept and slowly pick up his head and laid his head on a pillow. He moaned and curled into a slight ball. I covered him and grabbed my crutches and walked out. I slowly walked upstairs and opened the door to see people in gray jumpsuits cleaning. The door opened more and Sarah was there smiling. I smiled back and walked out and she shut the door behind me.

"Here are your pills Miss. Yamamoto. Would you like any help walking out to the living room so you can have something to eat? The cleaning crew is almost done with the kitchen anyways."

"Yes, I would thank you Sarah." She smiled and helped me to the living room. I sat down and she left me sitting on the couch. I didn't mind that at all I needed to be left alone, it looked like they already finished with the living room and just started cleaning the kitchen. Everything was in order but my mothers paintings were not there. It looked so bare in the room with out her bright and colorful paintings around, I heard someone walk in and looked at the door way and saw my dad walk in.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey Bri, I take it there cleaning then?" I nodded and leaned into the couch. He walked in more and sat next to me on the couch, he looked at his hands that laid on his knees.

"Bri…I'm sorry about a lot of things that has been happening in the last few months…I never wanted this for you…I wanted you to have a life, a real family…but when you mother died it seemed to crack…now with me leaving at the end of the week I believe it will shatter…I wish I could of done better for you…" I looked at him surprised, he has never done anything wrong in my life.

"Dad, you didn't mean for this life to happen, it's just that things are at coincident. That's all, it's alright, and I can live with it." I sat up next to him being careful of my foot. He looked down at my foot and sighed. We stayed quiet for a while till Sarah came back in with some cereal and sat it down on the coffee table.

"There you go Miss. Yamamoto, anything else then?"

"No thanks." She nodded and left the house and I grabbed the bowl and ate slowly, my stomach had felt funny but I ignored it. My dad still looked at the ground as I ate. I heard him sigh again and sat up straight.

"Bri…there is something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure if you will like it." He said. I looked at him and sat my bowl down.

"What dad?" I asked nervously. He looked up at me and held some sadness in his eyes.

"Bri…when you were born you were born almost dead…they were able to keep you alive….but only for 5 years they said…on your 2nd birthday you, your mom and me, were is a terrible car crash…you were flung from the car…we found you and you were bleeding badly…then a boy about 17 came out and said he could heal you to perfect health and you would live a long time, but you were to marry that man when you turned 18, Bri…Seth…is your husband to be…" I looked at him with disbelief.

"You're joking with me…right dad? There is no way I could marry a vampire, they live forever! I can't be marrying Seth! It's not possible!" I said loudly not caring who heard me. I looked at him and he looked back at me, I looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. I slumped back into the couch and he did the same thing. Forgetting about the cereal I got up grabbing my crutches and headed back downstairs. I couldn't believe that my parents agreed to having me get married without my consent…to Seth of all people! I stormed down the stairs as best as I could and walked into Seth's room slamming the door knowing he wouldn't wake up and sat angrily on his bed.

Looking at the man who saved me even though he has no memory of it makes no since…maybe he was in a state that he couldn't remember anything. I laid down and felt him pull me to him, I let him pull me to him, and it may have been 3 hours since he fell asleep but he knew I was there anyways. I couldn't under stand any of this…

* * *

I woke up some time later with Seth holding me in his arms.

_"When did I fall asleep?"_ I thought. I rolled over and saw that Seth was still sleeping, I smiled a little then remembered why I was down with him in the first place. I sighed and tried sitting up but I couldn't with Seth holding onto me so tightly. I tired prying his hold off me but couldn't. I sighed and laid back down and felt him get closer to me and felt his breath against my neck. It tickled a little and I tried not to giggle.

I felt him tighten his hold on me and lick my neck, this time it sent shivers down my spin, I moved again and he licked my neck more. I nudged him in his ribs and heard him moan as he let some slake off me. I sat up with ease and heard him whine a little. I smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his face. His eyes opened with there silver blue staring at me piercing my soul.

"Hello my dear." He said. He sat up a little and he's long hair had fallen behind him that made him look like an angel of death.

"Hello, Seth." I replied smiling a little. He pulled me to him and nuzzled into my neck. I stiffened a little and I knew he would since my distress any moment now. I was still upset about being his betrothed when I bearly knew him. He sat up and pulled my chin up to look into his silvery blue eyes.

"Bri, what is wrong? You're so tense that my hug did not calm you. You usually calm down once I do." He said. I looked at him and took my hand out of his chin and looked down. I couldn't tell him; I couldn't tell him that my dad told me that he was my betrothed, I just couldn't.

_"I just can't tell him...I'm afraid."_ I thought.

"Bri, I can read your mind…what is wrong? Why are you afraid?" He asked me.

"_Damn it…I forgot you can read my mind…"_ I thought.

"Well, yes…now tell me what is wrong my angel?" He looked into my eyes trying to read what was wrong in me. I was afraid to ask him if he really did.

"Seth, did you and my mother and my father meet when I was young? Like age 2?" I asked. He looked at me the same way and he let out a sigh and scratched his head. I looked at him then turned my head away and moved to the edge of the bed to get up. Before I knew it I was being pulled backwards and felt Seth's breathe on my neck.

"Yes my Bri, we did once. I came to save you from death I had felt coming from you; your mother and father were so scared back then. I had to do something. So I gave you some of my blood so you could live. But in return, you would be mine when you turned 18, now I regret saying that. I don't want to keep you, I want you free." He said low in my ear. I relaxed only a little when he said it, but it seemed not enough seeing that he still held onto me tight.

"I'm sorry my angel." He said before he kissed my neck. I stiffened a little but then relaxed knowing he needed blood, and I was the only one here. He kissed my neck again and moaned a little. I heard him chuckle and kissed my neck again.

"I take it that you like it when I kiss your neck?" He said burying his face into my neck making me look upwards. I only nodded to his question. I heard him chuckle again and breathed in my scent.

"I love how you smell; your scent is so…intoxicating." He said breathing my scent. I blushes a little and felt his arms wrap around me crossing my breasts. I felt him lick my neck a little and I shivered from it. He didn't seem to notice when he licked my neck again and I gasped. I didn't notice the door open and my dad walked in as Seth bit into my neck. I gasped feeling his fangs go into my neck and him starting to drink my blood. I opened my eyes and say my dad looking at us with shock on his face and I stiffened.

"Seth, what are you doing?" My dad asked in shock. I knew Seth wouldn't hear anything while he was eating.

"H-He's eating dad…he usually needs to eat when he wakes up…I'm fine dad really." I said for Seth. My dad still stared at us and I blushed a little. I was started having trouble breath and I squeezed Seth's arm. I felt him let go and I felt weak and collapsed into his arms. My dad walked over and picked my head up and felt my forehead to see if I really was alright. Seth helped my dad hold my head and I seemed fine.

My dad stood up and nodded to Seth. I must have not heard anything because the next minute I knew I was being carried upstairs to my room. Seth set me down on my bed and kissed my cheek and sat next to me. My dad walked in with my crutches and said something but I couldn't hear what he said. My eyes starting closing as they continued to talk. I felt Seth lay a cold hand on my cheek and patted it lightly, again I couldn't hear what he said. He looked up at my dad and said something and my dad left. Once my door was closed he picked me up and held me and bit into me again. I know I gasped and I started hearing sounds again. Seth let go and wiped the blood from my neck healing it.

"I'm sorry my angel. I didn't know I was going to be interrupted. I'm done now so you can rest." He said apologetically.

"It's alright Seth. You needed to feed…I just was weak that's all." I said. I started feeling a tingle sensation threw my body. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

_"Do you feel the tingle too angel?"_ I heard in my mind.

_"Yes I do…what is it?"_ I replied back. He picked my head up and looked into my eyes and he kissed me. I moaned a little and returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss by tilting my head up a little.

_"I think, were now together. As one, as my mate, my love."_ I heard in my mind. I remember reading something about when a vampire takes the amount of blood to turn those, a tingling sensation threw them. I was happy about it but at the same time I was afraid.

_"Is this true Seth? That were together now?"_ I asked. I know he could since my scared feeling and he held me close to him and rubbed my back. He pulled me into his lap and deepened the kiss even more.

_"Yes my love, I'm sure."_ He said back to me. I relaxed into his arms and continued to kiss him. He tightens his arms around me. I didn't feel any different then before but I ignored it. I felt him push me back onto my bed still kissing me. I left my hands on his chest and I lowered his hands to my ankle that I broke just a day ago. There was a tingle sensation and he must have started healing me, the next minute I knew my cast was torn off from my foot and felt freedom. He pulled away and looked at my flushed face, and smiled. Knowing I was exhausted he lay next to and held me in his arms and kissed my neck making me gasps a bit.

"Sleep my angel, sleep." He said to me. I nodded and the moment he said it I was out like a light, holding onto him like a mother and child would, I loved him so much, and didn't know if he loved me.

* * *

It's been at least 2 days since then, and I never felt better. Even though today was my dads last day, I felt re-energized. I seemed more, happy. My dad gave Seth our house even though he shouldn't of. Seth, being a gentleman, tried to give the deed back to him. But my dad said to keep it and live there, so Seth followed my dad's wishes.

My dad asked the doctors if he could just stay home and die there in peace, they said he could but they would send someone out for a few days to watch over him and record the right time he passed away.

I didn't want to see my dad in so much pain from all this, they told him to stop all the medication's and lay down as much as possible, my dad did so and it was hurting him a lot. The nurse came in about half a day before he was to pass on; she helped around the house with me and left the basement alone.

I was thanking god for that because I don't know what she would do if she found a young man hiding in a spare room sleeping all day then waking up to bite me for his breakfast.

About 7 in the evening the next day I heard the nurse running around the house for no reason. I was in my room working on a sketch of Seth in his full vampire. Suddenly my door slammed open and the nurse was in the door way panting.

"Your father is showing the signs now Brittani, he's going now." The nurse panted out. I looked at her with eye wide open and got up and ran from her and to my dad's room, I opened the door to see Seth standing by the bed holding my dads hand. Seth looked up at me then back to my dad. My dad turned his head towards me and smiled weakly.

"My baby girl, my beautiful Brittani." My dad said weakly. I rushed over to him and took his other hand kneeling next to his bed as the nurse walked in.

"Daddy…" I managed to choke out while crying. He took his hand out of mine and lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Baby…it'll be alright, I'll be with mom soon, you have Seth to look after you, I and your mother will look over you as well." My dad wheezed out. He put his cold hand on my cheek and I lifted mine to hold his hand in place. I continued to cry and he wiped my tears away.

"Daddy…I'm going to miss you so much, I don't want you to go yet…"

"I know baby…but my body tells me otherwise, I can not do anymore." He said weakly to me. Seth walked over and kneeled next to me and held me as I continued to cry.

"It will be alright my angel, he's ready, he told me." I heard him say softly in my ear. I looked to my dad and saw tears in his eyes along with him smiling. I didn't understand why he was smiling. The nurse walked next to use and checked his pulse.

"He's going now dear. Say your good bye now." She said and left the room. I looked at my dad as his breathing became shallower.

"Daddy…I love you…" I said shaky.

"Dad…thanks for letting me be here…I'll look after your daughter with everything I got." Seth said to him. My dad only nodded.

"Bri…my baby…I will always look in on you to see how my baby girl is doing, me and your mom will…we will always…look after…you…" My dad said and let his last breath out. My dad's hands slipped from my cheek and I cried hard.

"DADDY!" I screamed out and hugged his lifeless body. Seth let me go and just sat there as I cried holding my dad's body. I felt his hand rub my back comfortingly as I cried. I felt him tug on my shoulder telling me it was time for me to leave the room.

I did as he wanted and quickly left the room crying hard. I knew he was following me and took me to his "room" as the nurse went upstairs holding the phone to her ear. Seth set me on his bed and held me to him as I cried.

"It's OK my angel, he's not suffering anymore. Shh…I got you." He said calmly and he rocked me. I continued to cry knowing my dad was gone now. I heard Seth humming softly to me as I cried. I calmed down a little but still was crying. Seth pulled me into his lap and nuzzled his face into my neck still humming.

He rubbed my back while humming and I slowly started to stop crying. He continued to rock me while rubbing my back and humming softly. I was holding onto Seth's shirt and he nuzzled into my neck again. He leaned back holding onto me and soon we were laying on the bed, me crying and Seth comforting me.

"Bri…I know this is painful…I felt it too before. But I'll be here for you always. I'll always be here…for you my love…" He said. He tightened his arms around me and held me close to him. He started stroking my hair softly and hummed while I tried calming down. He pulled me up to his eye level and wiped my tears away and lightly kissed my cheek.

"I'm here for you…when you need to you can cry on my shoulder." He said. I only nodded and he lifted my head up.

"Open your eyes, love." He asked me softly. I did as he said and opened them. I knew I had sadness filling my eyes up and looked at his comforting eyes. I knew he felt the same way. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked me into my eyes.

"Bri…I love you…I'll be here for you…" He said softly and lifted my chin up. I closed my eyes a little as he came closer to my face.

"I love you…" He said almost in a whisper and kissed me. I was in heaven, heaven with my angel. I kissed him back and we stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: YAY!! It is done!! I hope you really like this story, it took me a while to do since i still have no word program at home...it sucked!! XD..Anyways... please R&R!! i like reviews!!


	6. loving time!

A/N: OMG I DID IT!! I GOT IT FINISHED!! Boy was it hard to upload this chapter! I had work and school taking my time up so it was hard to work on it! But I did it!

* * *

Chapter 6

Seth

I fell asleep on Britt again. Just lying with her made me feel comfortable. I was off in my own dream that I haven't had in hundreds of years. I dreamed about living with her when her father had passed on to the afterlife, being there for her when she was sad and lonely. Just being with her in general made me happy. Something I haven't felt in years. I could smell her sweet scent in my dreams and I knew she was letting me lay with her on her lap. I knew I was smiling and cuddled to her.

I felt her move away and whined in my mind as she left but then I remembered to myself that I forgot her pills so she must off gone to get them. At the moment I was only half asleep since it was too early for my bed time, so I just laid there and listen to her sweet voice. I felt her leave and I was alone. Lucky me I stole her sweater earlier and held it close to me for her scent. I loved her sweet vanilla and lilac smell scent, it makes me calm down so quickly. Before I drifted to sleep I took a big sniff of her sweater and fell into a deep sleep of her sweet scent.

I woke up sometime later to feel her next to me; I tighten my hold on her after feeling her try and get up. She struggles a little in my arms but I held onto her till she elbowed me in the ribs. I moaned and let her go a little. I felt her sit up and whined about it. She brushed some of my hair from my face and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Hello my dear." I sat up and looked at her.

"Hello, Seth." She replied to me smiling. I looked at her then pulled her to me and buried my face into her neck and nuzzled into her. I felt her stiffen a little and I knew she was not feeling good. I could tell in her scent that she was upset about something. I moved away from her and took her chin into my hand and made her look at me.

"Bri, what is wrong? You're so tense that my hug did not calm you. You usually calm down once I do." I asked her. She looked at me and took her chin from my hand and looked down.

_"What is it…my angel?"_ I thought to myself.

_"I just can't tell him…I'm afraid."_ I heard her thought.

"Bri, I can read your mind…what is wrong? Why are you afraid?" I asked her softly so I would scare her.

"_Damn it…I forgot you can read my mind…"_ She thought again. I smiled a little but then got serious.

"Well, yes…now tell me what is wrong my angel?" I said while looking into her eyes trying to read what was wrong in her. I felt her being afraid to say something.

"Seth, did you and my mother and my father meet when I was young? Like age 2?" She asked.

_"Shit…her father must have told her…" _I thought. I looked at her and sighed running my hand threw my hair. She looked at me and turned her head away and got near the edge of the bed. I saw her move away and grabbed her and then pulled her back to me and put my head into her neck.

"Yes my Bri, we did once. I came to save you from death I had felt coming from you; your mother and father were so scared back then. I had to do something. So I gave you some of my blood so you could live. But in return, you would be mine when you turned 18, now I regret saying that. I don't want to keep you, I want you free." I said low and softly in her ear. I felt her relax a little when I told her everything. I still held onto her in case if she left.

"I'm sorry my angel." I said softly and kissed her neck. She stiffened again but then relaxed. I felt the tingle in me telling I needed blood then and now. And she was the only one there. I kissed her neck again and I heard her moan a little. I chuckled and kissed her neck again.

"I take it that you like it when I kiss your neck?" I said burying my face into her neck pushing her head upwards. She nodded a little to my question and I chuckled breathing her sweet scent.

"I love how you smell: your scent is so…intoxicating." I told her breathing her scent. I could tell when she blushed when I wrapped my arms around her across her breasts. I licked her neck and I noticed her shiver but didn't let her know I noticed. I licked her neck again and heard her gasp and smiles. I heard the door open and knew it was her father but I ignored it, Bri must have not noticed either and I bit into her neck. She gasped at my bite and I started drinking her blood. Her blood was so sweet at the moment I was afraid I might drink it all. I heard Bri talking to her dad with some uneasiness. I could tell she was having some trouble breathing and felt her squeeze my arm and I let her go. She collapsed into my arms and her father walked over to me and picked her head up to feel her forehead. I helped sit her up and didn't know if she was or not. He nodded to me to say she was.

"I am sorry you had to see me feed sir. I don't like it when others see me, it makes me uncomfortable."

"It's alright Seth. I understand you needed to fed. But she looks exhausted…go ahead and take her to her room." He said. I picked Bri up and headed to her bedroom. I sat her on her bed and kissed her cheek sitting next to her. Her father walked in with her crutches and sat them on the side.

"Now don't do anything I will hear. I'm going to be next door." He said and left the room. I wouldn't do anything that he would disapprove of.

"I won't sir." I said. I noticed her eyes closing and put my hand on her cheek and patted it lightly. I waited for her father to close the door and pulled Bri into my lap and held her there and bit her again. She gasped again and I let go and wiped the blood healing it at the same time.

"I'm sorry my angel. I didn't know I was going to be interrupted. I'm done now so you can rest." I said. I felt bad for biting her when her dad walked in.

"It's alright Seth. You needed to feed…I just was weak that's all." She said softly. I felt a tingle inside me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her as to protect her.

_"Do you feel the tingle too angel?"_ I said in her mind.

_"Yes I do…what is it?"_ she said back. I picked her head up and looked into her deep brown beautiful eyes and kissed her. I heard her moan a little and she returned the kiss. I tilted her head up making the kiss deepen in the romance.

_"I think, were now together. As one, as my mate, my love."_ I said in her mind. I felt her smile a little in the kiss.

_"Is this true Seth? That were together now?"_ she asked. I sensed she was having a scared feeling and held her close to me and rubbed her back. I deepened the kiss even more.

"_Yes my love, I'm sure."_ I said to her. I felt her relax into my arms and continued kissing her and tightened around her, afraid she would leave. I pulled her onto the bed more still kissing her. She had left her hands on me and I lowered my hands to her ankle, feeling the cast on it. I started healing her knowing she could feel it. I felt it fully healed and cut her cast off her slender leg. I pulled away holding onto her leg and saw her face flushed and I smiled. I knew she was exhausted so I laid her to me and held her within my arms and kissed her neck, making her gasps a bit in surprise.

"Sleep my angel, sleep." I told her softly. She nodded to me and I felt her fall asleep faster then anything. I turned her enough to have her head upon my chest and placed my hand on her head. I loved her so very much. And I could tell that she loved me as well. But I waited for her to tell me.

* * *

It was not longer but two days since I healed her and I saw that she was happy. I knew that today was her father's death time but she looked like she was in full spirit. Her father, even though I told him I couldn't, gave me the deed to the house and had ordered us to live there. So I listened to her father not wanting to anger him, took the deed and told him I would be delighted to live in the same home with my angel.

I heard threw the walls that her father was on the phone with his doctors, asking for him to die in his home. I heard them say yes but they will be sending someone over to record the correct time he passed on to the after life. I also heard them saying for him to end his medication and to lay down as much as possible. He did so and he was always in pain for it. So we made sure he was at least comfortable for it. The nurse the doctors had sent for us came about a half a day before her father did pass. We told her about my "condition" against the sun so she just left me to myself so I wouldn't be bothered unless it was Brittani asking to be with me. And I didn't mind that.

I'm glad that the nurse didn't bother me much. I could sleep in peace and when I woke up the nurse didn't have to see me feed on Bri. I felt uncomfortable when they barge in when I needed to feed.

About 7 in the evening the next night the nurse came down, despite me being only half dressed and told me that Bri's father was dieing now and wanted to speak with me first before anything. I nodded and quickly got dressed for to see him and headed up the stairs in a human speed so that the nurse would freak out. I followed her to his room and she left to get Bri from her room. I entered and I could smell death all around the room, mainly were her father laid at.

"Ah…Seth…come here for me." He said weakly. I followed his orders and knelt down next to his bed.

"I want you to hear what I have to say Seth but everything must be kept from Brittani until you think that she is ready to know what I'm going to say to you," He wheezed out and I only nodded, to listen to what he has to say about the angel I knew as the one I wanted all my life. "Bri…isn't a normal girl…" He said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Mr. Yamamoto?" I asked him. He put his hand on mine and looked at me with lightly clouded eyes.

"Bri…she is…one of you…" he said weakly. I looked at him in surprise and stood up next to him. Suddenly the door flew open and there was my angel. She had tears in her eyes as she rushed to his side. They talked for a while as she cried; I felt pain inside my heart, knowing she was hurting for her father leaving. He told her she would watch over her and him along with her mother. I decided to kneel next to Bri and rubbed her back. Trying to calm her as much as I could.

"Dad," I finally said. "Thanks for letting me be here…I'll look after your daughter with everything I got." He nodded and continued to talk to Bri, when finally; he let out his last breath. And his soul returned to its original place. She screamed out and hugged her father's lifeless body. I rubbed her back more as she cried more. I saw the nurse walk in and started recording the time of his death. I pulled on Bri's shoulder telling her in a way it was time to let go and to leave the room. She must have understood me because the next thing I knew was that she got up quickly and ran out of the room. I ran after her showing human speed so that I still didn't scare the nurse. I noticed that Bri was running to my room. She must have been that upset to run to my room. I still followed her and picked her up just before she laid on my bed and sat her in my lap then sit down.

"It's Ok my angel, he's not suffering anymore. Shh…I got you." I said calmly and softly to her while rocking her. I started humming to calm her down and felt pain in my heart for her tears being shed. I notice her calm down a little but not enough. I pulled her to a sitting form and nuzzled her neck continuing to hum. I rubbed her back and could tell her tears were stopping, she held onto my shirt and I smiled a little and nuzzled her neck again. I leaned back and soon she and I were laying on the bed, with her on top.

"Bri…I know this is painful…I felt it too before. But I'll be here for you always. I'll always be here…for you my love…" I calmly said to her. I tightened my arms around her holding her close. I moved my hand from her back and to her hair and stroked her soft hair. I moved her to my eye level and wiped her tears away lightly kissing her cheek.

"I'm here for you…when you need to you can cry on my shoulder." I said softly. She only nodded and I lifted her head up and noticed her beautiful brown eyes hiding.

"Open your eyes, love." I told her softly. She did so and I saw so much sadness filled in her eyes. I let my eyes look comforting when I was hurt inside to see so much pain and sadness in her eyes. I laid my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Bri…I love you…I'll be here for you…" I said almost in a whisper lifting her chin a little. I noticed her eyes closing a little again.

"I love you…" I said in a whisper and kissed her. She started kissing me back and I was happy. Her way of loving me was kissing me back the way I had kissed her. We stayed like that for the rest of the night until she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

The police came by when they heard that he died. Officer Maria came by as well, just to tell us about her mother's paintings and heard it from another officer who was already there.

"So I heard her father has passed on I guess." She said finding us in the basement still.

"Yea…Bri was very upset when that happened. She was crying for most of the night and I had to hold her from doing something rash." I told Maria. She nodded and looked towards the angel who was sleeping in my arms.

"I can understand her pain as well. I lost someone dear to me from a gun fight. That's why I became a cop. Well, I only came by to tell you that her mothers painting have been restored to there natural image."

"That's great. Would there be a possibility to have them by tomorrow morning?" I asked shifting Bri in my arms and heard her moan softly.

"That's just fine. I'll have them here in the morning. Good night." She replied.

"Good night." I told her. She left and I went back to watching my angel sleep in a deep slumber. I started thinking of what her father said before Bri ran into the room.

_"What did he mean by…"one of me"? _I thought. I noticed that she was slightly shivering from some cold. I pulled the blanket up and over us to stay warm and she stopped shivering. I continued to wonder what he meant and felt her starting to wake up. I held her close as she opened her eyes.

"Hello my angel…did you have a good sleep?" I asked her. She looked up and I saw the sadness still in here eyes.

"It was…alright…" she said softly then turning her head back down. We laid there and I could tell that she was calmer then before. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted here head up and I saw she has some tears in her eyes ready to start flowing from her big brown eyes and a lot more sadness. I felt more pain in my heart and this time I cried. My tears were not normal tears but they were red, but they wouldn't stain anything. I grabbed her and held her close to my body careful enough not to suffocate her and placed my head on top of hers.

"My angel, my love, my Bri. I am sorry for how you are feeling. I know you are in so very much in pain from your loss of your father. And I do wish not to see you in such a sadden state. I never want to see you like this; it hurts my once beating heart to see you like this…" I told her. She wrapped her arms around me to my back and held onto me tightly. I placed my hand upon her head and held her to me. She shook a little and I knew she was crying again. I laid my head onto her head and hummed again, my tears flowing down upon to her head. Her legs curls together trying to turn into a ball.

I sat up pulling her up with me and sat her in my lap. She held onto me tightly still and her feet curled up. I picked her up and held her close to me even more. It looked like I was cradling her like a baby but I didn't care. She needed my support and I would give it to her no matter what. She started shaking from crying and I started rocking her. I noticed that her hair was getting soaked with my tears. I got up, still holding her like I was, and headed to the downstairs bathroom.

"Shh…I got you Bri." I told her softly when I heard her wimper a little. I walked in and sat on the edge of the tub. Good thing there was a tub down here; I started the water and saw her looking up at me.

"I think you should take a nice long bath…your upset and I think that's what some girls do. If you would like to that is." I said to her. She nodded a little and I sat her on the tub.

"I'll let you change and get the water to what you want. If you want me or need me for anything else, I'll be outside." I told her getting up and walking out. I shut the door and I heard her change the temperature of the water and take her clothes off. I leaned against the door and wished to be with her.

"Um…Seth?" I heard from the door way.

"Yes Bri?" I replied back.

"Um…can you…come in here for a second?" she asked shyly. If she was out here she would see the blush I never knew I could.

"Um…sure." I told her. I heard her grabbing a towel before I walked in.

"You can come in now." She said. I grasped the door handle and opened it to see her sitting in the edge of the tub with a towel around her. I'm sure the blush I had was visible.

"What did you need?" I asked her. She looked back at me.

"Um….is there…something on my back?" she asked shyly. I looked at her with confusion and saw that she lowered her towel down. That's when I noticed a small mark on her back. I walked towards her and touched her back. Her back was its normal thing but the mark grew. I noticed it becoming to look like wing marks. But I didn't think it was true. Then I remembered what her father said again and placed my whole hand on her back.

"Bri…your father told me something…" I said gently. She looked back at me.

"What did my dad say to you?" She asked me. I got up and walked right around her then sat right in front of her. I sighed and looked at her.

"Bri…you father told me…that you were just like me. A…vampire." I finally said. I looked at her and saw her with her face in a surprised way.

"Ok I know I'm not a vampire! If I was I wouldn't be able to go to school, be in the sun, and eat normal food!" she exclaimed.

"I know…and I wonder why your marks are now showing…and not when I bit you…" I said astonished at what she has been able to do even though she is one like me.

"Maybe…there was a delay in your turning…" I told her. She looked at me in disbelief and held her towel close to her front. I turned my head the other way and she blushed a deep red.

"Um…I will leave so you can bathe. Alright?" I said and stood up. I felt something grab onto my sleeve. I looked down and saw that Bri was holding onto me.

"Bri…do you wish to have me here…with you as you bathe?" I asked her in astonishment. I saw her nod a little and I looked at her with surprise. I turned away blushing and sat down on the tub.

W-well…get in the tub…I will not look if you wish." I had told her. I heard the water splash a little but no sound from the towel dropping. I looked back and saw that she had the towel around her.

"Bri…are you still embarrassed so much to keep the towel around you as you bath?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a deep blush on her face.

"Y-yea…I am still…" she said. I chuckled and turned towards her fully.

"Bri, you don't need to be embarrassed. Remember the night where you got sick enough that you passed out on me so I had to bathe you my self. Well, bathe you a little." I told her. She nodded again and I smiled. I took off my socks and rolled my pant legs up then placed my feet in the tub.

"You do not mind me placing my feet in with you do you?" I asked her.

"No…I don't mind it at all." She said. I watch her grab a cup from the side of the tub and fill it with water before pouring on her head getting her hair wet in the process. I noticed the marks on her back grow a little when warmth hit them. I took the cup from her hand and she started off on me about it. I ignored it and started washing her hair for her. She stopped when she knew what I was doing so she just sat there for the time being. I grabbed some shampoo and started scrubbing it into her hair watching it bubble up. I took the cup in my hand again and rinsed out the shampoo and ran my fingers threw her hair. I smiled when she had moaned to me running my hands threw her hair.

"I take it that you like it when I washed your hair?" I asked her sweetly as I could.

"Yes…it feels good." She replied back. I smiled and started massaging her head a little. She relaxed a bit and didn't notice her towel was slipping. I stopped massaging her head and lifted her towel off her and chuckled as she squeaked and covered herself quickly.

"Seth what are you doing!" She yelled out. I chuckled again and lowered my head to hers.

"It does not matter if you are naked or not love, I have seen you before, and now that we are together is there a problem seeing you now?" I asked.

"But…it's completely embarrassing being around someone…naked…" She said. I loved how she acted so embarrassed about the whole deal. I smiled and lowered my head to hers and whispered in her ear.

"You do not have to cover yourself from my eyes. You are beautiful…" I said and licked her ear. She shuddered underneath me and I chucked. I took her hands away from her chest and looked at her beauty from behind. If any other women would stand by her, she would stand out to him and would take her and not the others. He shrugged off his shirt and threw it to the counter and took off his jeans without her noticing, and slipped into the tub with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she gasped a little. Her breath hitched when I had brushed my hands lightly over her breasts. I smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"You are so beautiful my angel…I wont let you have another man to see you like this…ever" I said and gave her a soft squeeze to her breasts and earned a loud gasp from her wonderful pouty lips. I licked her neck and then kissed it. She gasped again and moved her neck a little to the side exposing her neck to me. I smiled more and lightly bit her neck, but not too much to break the skin of her delicate neck. I heard her moan and breathed out my name.

"So beautiful my love…" I said again as I felt my lower region harden. I placed her pert breasts in my hands and softly needing then earning a small moan and gasp. I smiled and needing them more earning more moans from her making me even harder. She gasped that told me that she felt my erection pressing against her back and I moaned out.

"Bri…see what you do to me…you excite me so much…" I said huskily and squeezed her breasts again earning yet another moan. I smiled and bit her neck again only harder enough not to break the skin and she gasped. I removed one hand and slid it down her body and down to her core. Her breath hitched again as I touched her core.

"You do so much to me…as I do so much to you. I know how you feel my love…you desire me…want me to make you feel…" I said and rubbed her core. "Full…" I whispered and slipped a finger into her core and her legs closed almost instantly. She was very wet and I slowly moved my finger within her. She gasped and tried to bend over but I held her to my chest as I continued the soft movement.

"Does it feel that good my love?" I asked her and fastened my pace and she moaned a little.

"Y-yes Seth…it feels…good." She gasped out. I smiled and slid another finger within her core earning another gasp. This time she closed her legs fully and rolled her head back. I licked her neck while needing her breast.

"Bri…I want you so much…let me be yours…" I said huskily in her ear. Her breath hitched again as I removed my fingers from her warm core.

"Y-yes…I will be yours…" She said in almost a whisper. My smile grew and I got out of the tub pulling her with me and carried her bridal style to my room.

"You won't be leaving this room for a while then my angel. You'll be all mine from this night on." I said smiling and shut the door. The next few hours were a total bliss that words could not describe it. I was a very happy little vampire the next morning.

* * *

A/N: All done with that chapter!! OH! and to my readers, no the story isn't done! I ment done as in the chapter is done, there are alot more to upload for you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter! I put a kinda lime in it...please be nice to me...it's my first time ever doing that. Anyways please read and review it for me!


	7. Love

Chapter 7

Britt

It was morning when I woke up. Well…for how long I just slept it would be morning. I looked over to the nightstand and saw that the digital clock read eight-thirty one in the evening. I sat up and scratched my head and noticed that I was naked. I pondered for a while of why I was naked. My eyes then widen and remembered everything from last night. I felt my face blush a deep red and made a small squeak and looked toward my side to see silver blue eyes looking at me.

Seth was sleeping soundly when I knew he heard me squeak. He opened his eyes and saw that I was awake and surprised.

"Good morning angel…" he said and sat up. I saw that he was naked as well and the sheet covered only his lower part. I blushed even darker and turned away.

"Britt…why are you blushing? Are you sick again?" he asked worriedly. He scooted close to her and turned her head towards him. I averted her eyes trying not to see him naked as well and covered my chest.

"Britt tell me…" he asked calmly. He then noticed me covering myself and sighed.

"Now I know why you're blushing…you don't have to blush with me Britt…we both know what we did last night." He said putting his forehead on mine. I looked at him shyly still covering myself. He moved my hands away and hugged me.

"Do not be ashamed of how you look, for you are beautiful then anything I can see." He said softly. I relaxed in his arms and he held me close to his body. He started rubbing my back along with my hair. I wrapped her arms around him and he smiled into my neck. He kisses my neck and gasped.

"You like it when I kiss you here?" he chuckled out and kisses my neck again.

"Yes I do…" I said and gasped again. He smiled and licked my neck earning a moan from her. He smiled again and tilted my head to the side and licked my neck.

"May I?" He asked me. I knew what he meant but "may I." I nodded and felt him kiss my neck. I gasped a little and held onto his arms.

"Go ahead…" I told him softly. I saw him nod and laid his cold cheek on my neck. He opened his mouth and let his fangs slid out of there sheaths. He lightly dragged his fangs on my neck and felt me shiver from it. He smiled wickedly and licks my neck.

"All mine…" Was the last thing I heard from him before he bite me. I stiffened a little and then relaxed when I felt him drinking my blood. He let my neck go when he noticed me shaking. He healed my neck and pulled me onto his lap.

"I am sorry. I don't like it when you start shaking from me biting you…" he said. I only nodded and laid my head on his chest. He rocked me in his arms to let me calm down since he felt me still shaking. He laid his head on my head and thought about and felt him smiled. But then felt him frown at something. He took my first last night and I'm sure he felt bad about it. He rubbed my arms and felt me shiver a little and tiny goosebumps appeared on my arms and he smiled.

"Are you cold…or did you like it when I rubbed your arm?" he said. I looked up towards him and my eyes were half open.

"A little of both I think…" I said and smiled. He leaned his head down and kisses me softly on my lips. I kissed him back and he let out a small moan and deepened our kiss. I sat up more and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled into our kiss and licked my lips.

"Your mine now…will you be happy being mine?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes…I will be happy being yours." I replied. He smiled and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and sighed happily. He picked me up off his lap and got up stretching. I looked up at him and giggled a little and watched him as his muscles rippled. He looked down at me and smiles before picking me up earning a squeak from me.

"Your squeak makes you sound like a little mouse." He laughed.

"Because you always make me squeak to make me sound like a mouse." I exclaimed and looked at Seth angerly. He smiled and walks to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I think we should shower before going up stairs." He said walking into the shower.

"Maybe we should then." I smiled. I noticed it being warmer then what I normally showers in. I just mentally shrugged and enjoyed the shower. He smiled and sat me on my own legs and wobbled a little before standing. He turned me around and started rubbing my head a little and let out a soft moan. He smiled and moved closer to me and ran his hands lightly down my back earning a louder moan.

"You are very sensitive aren't you? My slightest touch makes your body react and beautiful sounds come from your luscious lips." He said into my ear making me shiver.

"Your hands calm me when they touch me…the coolness relaxes the muscles that ache in me…" I replied to him. He moved closer to me and held me to his body crossing his arms over my breasts.

"You are so beautiful, in every way. You make me warm again when ever you come near me." He whispered in my ear. By now he was sporting an erection and it was poking my back a little. I gasped when I felt it.

"Bri, my angel…may I again?" he asked trying to keep from taking me before asking.

"Yes-eep!!" I gasped out as he turned me around quickly and kissed me fiercely on my lips. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He carefully turned the both of us around and pushed me against the wall. I noticed this and pulled away from his mouth gasping a little as he moved his head down to my breasts and lightly kissed them. He smiled when he heard me and brought me closer to him and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion and I heard him moan.

"You are so much like a vixen my love. You won't be touched like how you are by any other man, only I shall touch you." He said huskily and grasped my breasts squeezing them and heard me gasp. He smiles and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and lowered me down onto him making me gasp and then moaned loud. He held onto me and moaned while moving me. I gasped and rolled my head back into the shower wall as he moved me faster.

He leaned forward and licked my neck earning a small gasp from me and shiver a little. He smiled and moaned a little from my little shiver. He licked my neck again a little rougher and pulled me closer to his body and I held onto him tighter. I felt my climax coming and gasped louder. He smiled and knew that I was close and moved me faster and moaned again.

"I love you my angel…I love you so much…" he moaned out. He leaned me back and grabbed my breasts again and I gasped again. He licks my erect nipples and I arched off the wall a little and he smiled.

"I love you so much too…god…." I managed to say from everything. I finally climaxed and gasped louder then before and he released his seed within me. He moaned when he spilled his seed in me and held still within me. When he finally looked at me I was panting a little and my eyes were half open. He smiled as well and I noticed him panting a little.

"You my angel…are such a vixen to me…" he said before kissing me deeply. I moaned a little and kissed him back the same wrapping my arms around him. He pulled away and I was panting more from lack of air. He smiled at me and sat me on my own legs again and I was wobbling again.

"Was I that good to make you wobbly?" Seth asked me laughing a little.

"Yes you were…then again it was my second time doing that so I'm still not used to it…" I replied to him looking up at him. He smiled less remembering that last night was my first and pulled me into the water with him.

"I'm sorry that I took your first last night my love. I shouldn't have hurt you like I did. I never like it when you are in pain my love…" he said calmly and started washing my hair. I smiled and did the same for him which made him smile. He kissed my nose and pulled me into the jet stream of water and covered my eye with his big hands from the water and washed out the shampoo.

"You are so beautiful, my angel." I heard him say. I moved his hands from my face and looked at him to see his silver blue eyes staring at me. I put my hands on his face and he leaned a little towards me.

"You are as well, my vampire." I said to him and he frowned a little and turned his head away from me.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" I asked. He looked back towards me with a little sadness in his eyes.

"No you didn't my love, just when you called me your vampire I wish I wasn't one. It hurts me for never being with someone for so long that being called that, has me upset." He replied to me after placing his forehead against mine. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his.

"I am sorry…maybe I shouldn't have said it." I whispered. He tightened his grasp on me making me gasp a little. I heard a low snarl from him and got a little scared from him.

"Don't ever be sorry for something you never did…you said it only because I am yours…and that I am a vampire…" He said snarling. I gasped again when he tightened his grasp on me more.

"S-stop…your hurting me…" I managed to say and he let go immediately. He pulled away and looked at me with worried eyes. I only looked at him with a little fear of what he might do and he kissed me fiercely. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and ran it over my tongue. I moaned a little and did the same for him. He pulled away and started washing the rest of me. I remembered I forgot to finish washing his hair and went back to working on that. He smiles and moaned a little from my light scrubbing.

"You are my little vixen. Always doing something to entice me." He moaned out when I scratched him a little. I giggled a little and I pushed him under the water to wash out the shampoo. He laughed at me and pulled me in as well. I giggles and started getting out to dry off when he picked me up and we both got out with him shutting the water off. He sat me on the counter and started drying me off with the towel.

"Seth! I'm a big girl! Let me dry myself off!" I giggled out trying to get the towel from him.

"Nuh uh my angel. I shall dry you myself." He said and quickly dried my hair with the towel. I grasped the towel and held it still for a minute and looked at him smiling and he smiled back.

"I would like to do this part for myself thank you…I don't towel dry my hair unlike you mister." I told him pulling the towel down from my hair.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you do this part." He said sounding defeated. I giggled and pulled him towards me and kissed him quickly. He didn't settle for a quick kiss instead he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply and I moaned a little. He picked me up and walked me to the room. He sat me on the bed and grabbed his pants.

"I'll go get you some new clothes alright?" he said. I nodding and smiled drying my hair gently with the towel and he left. I laid back onto the bed and blushed a little.

"_I can't believe we did that…in the shower as well…"_ I thought blushing.

_"Well you should my love, cause it's going to happen more then you think."_ I heard in my head.

"_Seth, your always reading my mind."_ I scolded him a little. I heard a chuckle threw my mind when I thought it.

_"You are a loud thinker; it is hard to think not."_ He told me. I pouted and stopped thinking after that and just laid on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I turned my head to the side and saw Seth holding some of my clothes.

"I got you some clothes. Well, only pajamas but there clothes at least." He said walking onto the room and then sitting on the bed. I giggled and sat up next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Seth." I told him taking the clothes. But before I did he moved them away from me. I grabbed for them again and of course, moved them away. I pouted at him then jumped him for my clothes back. He started laughing at my attempt and sat me on the bed then started dressing me.

"Seth! I'm a big girl!" I partly yelled at him. He chuckled again.

"I know that my love, but I want to care for you as much as possible. Please?" he asked me. He looked at me with some puppy eyes and I gave.

_"You know that the puppy eyes are my biggest weakness..."_ I thought scowling towards him.

"Yes I do; that's why I do it every time." He said smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed a hold onto it.

"Hey! 'et go!" I tried to tell him.

"No, it's mine now." He said and licked my tongue a little. I pushes him away earning my tongue back and kept it in my mouth, tasting him on it. He laughed as I buttoned the top up. I got up and tackled him and he gasped a little, while I was laughing.

"Now your pinned mister." I told him and kissed his nose. He smiled and started tickling me which made me loose my thoughts and fall to me side trying to get away from his tickling. He got on top of me and continued tickling me.

"I'm going to make sure your punishment is nice and long." He said smiling evilly and tickled me more.

"S-Stop!! Please!! I-I surrender!!" I said in between giggles. I tried getting away again and he just sat on top of me. He looked down at me and stopped tickling me and kisses me hard. I gasped a little and kissed him back. He tilted my head up and licked down my neck. I moaned at the feeling and he smiled.

"Such a little vixen." I heard him say in my ear and picked me up and laid me on top of him. I smiled and looked up at him.

"But that means I'm your little vixen." I said. He looked down at me and brushed his hand over my cheek lightly.

"Yes you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and kissed me softly and deep. I moaned and kissed him back the same. He smiled and sat us up and then picked me up.

"Why don't we just stay in for the night and watch a movie? That would be better seeing your in your pajamas already." He said smiling and walked upstairs. When I heard the words 'stay in, movie' I was smiling big.

"Can we watch a horror?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes we can, you get to choose then." He said chuckling a little. I smiled big and hugged him tightly. He walked into the living room and sat me down on my own feet and I ran to my movie book case. I heard him laugh and set down on the couch.

"Would you like anything to eat while we watch the movie?" he asked me. I didn't notice I was hungry until my stomach growled loud and I blushed covering my mid section. He started cracking up.

"I take it as a yes then." I heard him get up and leave the room to my kitchen I suppose. I grabbed saw 4 from the shelf and turned around to see him behind me. I gasped a little and covered my heart with my hand.

"Seth! Don't scare me like that!" I partly screamed at him. He just chuckled and picked the movie from my hand then picked me up and sat me on the couch.

"You get scared easily my little vixen." He said and put the movie in the DVD player. I noticed there was a small bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and I looked up at him.

"Yes Bri, that's yours to eat." He said. He must have known that I was in the mood for something sweet.

"_But I didn't know we had ice cream…"_ I thought to my self. I just shrugged and grabbed the bowl and took a small bite of it and smiled. I didn't see Seth walking back to the couch until I felt him pick me up and set me in his lap. I squeaked a little and had the spoon in my mouth.

"Bri, now that was not intentional." He said laughing. I pouted and the spoon tilted downwards. He laughed harder this time and his laughter was echoing off the walls of my house and it got me laughing as well. He hugged me and pulled my spoon from my mouth and placed it and the bowl on the table.

"Now are we going to watch your movie or are there going to be anymore 'distractions'?" he asked me. I blushed at what he meant and grabbed the remote and pressed play on it and the movie started. He smiled as the first scene there was a lot of blood. I was fine with it as I have seen it already. He held onto me around the waist and cuddled with me. Occasionally we laughed at a part where an actor was killed. He smiled and ran his hands threw my hair while I watched the movie. I looked back at him once and smiled and he was doing it and he kissed me fiercely. I didn't complain and kissed him back.

The movie ended and I was laughed at the ending scene were the dolls face appeared on the screen and laughed. Seth laid his head onto of mine and rubbed my arms.

"You enjoy these kinds of movies I take it?" he asked gently and calmly. He ran his hands slowly on my arms and gasped a little at it.

"Yes I do." I said and let my hands touch his and he moved his hands from my arms to my stomach. I moaned a little and he pulled me up from his lap and held me to his chest and kissed me deeply. I moaned a little and felt his hands lightly touch my skin in placed only he was allowed to touch.

"I love you, my Bri." He said in almost a whisper. He brushed his lips against mine and I shivered from it.

"I love you too, my Seth." I said back in a whisper. He smiled and kissed me hard on my lips. I gasped and his tongue slipped threw and started a small battle with my tongue. He won and he laid me down on the couch pinning me down. I looked up at him smiling.

"You're my cute little vixen, Bri…" he said and attacked my throat and I gasped. He licked and nibbled my neck making me gasp in pleasure. His big hands wondered all over my body and my skin went hot where his hands passed. His hands pushed up my shirt and I gasped a little from his cold hands on my warm skin. He lowered down and kissed my stomach and I giggled a little. He smiles and did it again making me giggle. He kissed higher and I moaned a little as he undid my shirt.

"So beautiful…" I heard him say and he ripped open my shirt and kissed my breasts. I gasped and he took a breast into his mouth. My fingers laced into his hair and he sucked my breast more. He gave my other breast the same attention and licked up to my neck.

"Bri…I need you again…" he told me, he took my hand and slid in down his pj pants letting me feel his hard erection. I gasped and his hardness and my fingers wrapped around him and he moaned.

"Yes…I need you as well…" I said and took his hand and slid it down my pants to show him I was ready for him blushing. He smiles and kissed me fiercely and took mine and his pants off. He picked me up putting my legs around his waist and pushed his erection into me making me gasp.

"G-God…." I managed to say and he drove into me fast. He had his hands next to my head and looked down at me. I looked up at him panting a little.

"So…beautiful…" He said and kissed me hard. My arms wrapped around him and he drove faster into me. He was panting above me and I was gasping. He slammed into me one last time and released making myself release as well. He laid on me enough so he wouldn't crush me.

"God…you do so much to me my little vixen…" He said and kissed my neck. I moaned and he kissed it again. I felt something sharp graze my neck and I knew his fangs were out.

"If…you need to have blood, you can drink again." I said to him. The next thing I knew he bite into my neck and started drinking my blood. I gasped a little and gripped his shoulder. Soon I was panting and he pulled away.

"Sorry…I don't like drinking your blood…" he said and healed me.

"It's ok Seth…you needed it…" I moaned a little. He looked down at me and I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me gently. The rest of the night we watched movies and talked. I got something more then ice cream since it wasn't really filling for me. I got tired and forgot the date that it was Christmas Eve.

"Bri…I have something for you…" Seth said to me suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked him. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring sitting in it. I looked at it and gasped at what it he was meaning. He smiled towards me.

"Merry Christmas my angel…marry me?" he asked slipping the ring onto my finger.

"Oh Seth! Yes I will!" I told him and kissed him hard. He kissed me back and we went back to loving each other the rest of the night. I was in total bliss. He went right to sleep when dawn hit. I came down with him to sleep and he didn't complain, instead he cuddled right in between my breasts and fell asleep there. I soon fell asleep as well, dreaming of a great life we would have.

* * *

A/N: YAY!! I got it done!! Well...this chapter anyways...BUT STILL!! I'M DONE WITH IT!! It's a bit different then normal...but It's the way I wrote it. Please review!!


	8. new commer?

Chapter 8

Seth

I was happy that my Bri said yes to marry me. I slept so well that for once, I was dreaming. I dreamed that we were together and she had my children and lived as a vampire like me. I held onto something while I slept and thought it was her sleeping with me. I smelled her sweet vanilla lilac scent invaded my dream and I was right. Last night we had sex so many times…I'm surprise she wasn't hurting.

I felt like waking up just to see her wonderful, beautiful, sexy face sleeping. I opened my eye and saw her sleeping like I wanted to. I smiled and brushed some hair from her face and she moaned softly. I kissed her forehead and got up from the bed and used the bathroom. When I was done I looked around the basement noticing that I never really did look around here before. It looked like a little living room from the ones upstairs.

There was a small set of couches around a TV and speakers. I walked over and turned on the TV and put it low enough not to wake Bri. I turned it to a weather channel and saw that there was a snow storm blowing threw. I smiled.

"_A white Christmas huh? Maybe she will like that."_ I thought to myself. I got up and heard a moan from the bedroom. I shut off the TV and walked back to the bedroom. I looked in and saw that she was about roll off the bed but I went to her side and pushed her back onto the bed. I crawled in with her and held her to my chest.

She moaned again and I noticed her waking up. I took this advantage and started licking and kissing her neck. She moaned again and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning my love." I whispered in her ear. She moaned and turned over to face me.

"Good morning Seth. Sleep well?" She asked me. I smiled and kissed her nose softly and I heard her giggle a little.

"I always sleep well when I have you to keep the demons away." I told her. I tightened my grip on her and she gasped a little. I loosed by grip but not much and she sighed a little.

"I'm glad then..." She replied and yawns big. I laughed a little and picked her up earning a squeak from her and laid her on my chest. She laid on my chest looking up at me and I smiled down at her. She smiled back and played with some of my hair. I left it long just for her because I knew she liked it. I chuckled a little as she played with my hair and ran threw my fingers threw hers.

"You know my love...you are the most beautiful women I have ever met...and I don't want you any other way..." I said to her and pulled her lips up to mind and kisses her deeply. She gasped a little and kisses me back and closed her eyes. I smiled into our kiss and pulled her closer to me. She gasped a little again and I took this advantage and slipped my tongue into her mouth and licked her tongue. She tensed a little but then relaxed and ran her tongue lightly over my tongue. This time I moaned from her and she smiled. I pulled her away and panted a little and she was panting as well. I smiled a little and watched her regain her breath again and ran my hands down her back.

"You are so beautiful..." I said to her and she smiled.

"You say that all the time though Seth..." She replied back to me looking down at me. I ran my hand across her face lightly and watched her close her eyes and lean against my hand when it passed her cheek.

"Because it is true my love...you are my beautiful angel that fell upon my darkness and created new light..." I said to her softly. She blushed lightly and looked at me in the eyes and I saw so much love and hope in her deep brown eyes. She leaned up and kissed me lightly and got off me. I whined a little and followed her off the bed. She left the room and walked into the bathroom shutting the door preventing me from following her. I frowned and walked to the mini living room and turned on the TV.

I heard the shower turn on and smiled. I turned back to the TV to watch whatever was on the TV. I turned to the news and saw there was nothing going on. I turned to another channel and saw it was a music station and listened to it while listening to my angel shower. I leaned into the couch and closed my eyes listening to the area around me. The soft hum on the music, the sweet melody of her singing.

"_Wait…is she singing in the shower?"_ I thought to myself.

I sat up quickly and turned my head towards the bathroom and listened more carefully to see if I was right about her singing. I was right when I heard her sweet voice singing. I quickly walked to the bathroom door and leaned my ear to the door to hear her singing. Her voice was like an angel singing a soft lullaby to the world. I cracked the door open a little and heard more of her voice. I opened it all the way to notice her still in the shower with the curtain closed and it very steamy. I fully walked in after shutting the door shut softly and stood by the counter.

I listened to her sing the lullaby I always sung to her after everything. I smiled and got undressed then silently got in with her. She didn't notice me when I got in with her and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped and stopped singing.

"Oh don't stop singing on my account. Please continue." I said into her ear and felt her relax.

"Seth don't do that...you really scared me." She said. I chuckled and held her to my body smelling her sweet scent. I heard her giggle when I passed my hands lightly over her stomach. I smiled and did it again and she giggled more. I nuzzled my face into her neck and passed my hands over her stomach again earning another giggle from her.

"You are so tickling my angel..." I said and held her to me.

"Because you tickle me..." She whined a little to me. I laughed and nuzzled into her neck more. She gasped a little feeling my fangs across her neck.

"Brit...may I please...I need it...I need your blood..." I said. I felt my fangs grow out more and grazed her neck a little.

"Go ahead Seth..." She said to me. I took this offer and bit into her neck. I heard her gasp and drank her blood. I moaned into her neck and I and drank more of her blood. She gasped when I moved her closer to me. Soon I heard her panting for air and let her go quickly. I healed her neck and held her to my body to catch her breath. I noticed that her hair had shampoo in it. I washed it out of her hair while holding her.

"Sorry my love...I need to remember not to take so much..." I said. She looked up at me panting and smiled.

"You don't need to be sorry Seth." She said to me. I looked down at her and shut the water off. I picked her up and carried her out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel to dry her off. I carried her over to the counter and sat her down on the counter to dry myself off. She sat on the counter holding the towel to her body while watching me dry off.

"You enjoy watching me love?" I asked her. She blushed a little and turned her head away and I chuckled. I walked over to her and picked her up earning a small squeak from her and I smiled. I walked to her room knowing it wasn't to bright out and walked her to her room so she could find something to change into.

"Seth are you alright?" she asked me. I looked down at her with wonder.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well...you seem tired..." She told me. I thought for a moment and noticed that I was a little slower the usual. I shook my head and picked up my pace and walked into her room setting her down on it. I noticed it being to warm in her room and opened the French doors to let in to cool winter night air. I noticed it snowing and smiled watching the snow fall from the sky.

"Wow...it's snowing." I heard behind me and looked back to see Brittani walking towards me to the outside.

"Yes it is snowing. Do you like watching it snow?" I asked her and grabbed her by her waist and held her there while watching the snow. She giggled a little and looked up at me.

"Yes I do like watching snow. It's kind of the world getting renewed every time." She said to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly. She sighed lightly and held her hands onto mind. I pulled her into the room again and sat on her bed with her on my lap.

"I'm glad you do...cause its Christmas day and it's snowing..." I whispered into her ear. She giggled and got off my lap. I frowned and watched her from her bed. She opened her drawer and grabbed some warm clothes smiling. When she dropped her towel to stand nude I smiled and watched her. She looked back and saw me smiling and blushed a deep blush. She covered her chest with a shirt and I frowned a little, I walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Why do you cover yourself? You know I have seen you before." I told her pulling the shirt away from her body.

"Well...it's kind of embarrassing of you to watch me dress...and I don't liked being watched." She told me. I chuckled a little and wrapped my arms around her. She blushed more as my hands passed over her body pulling her to me.

"Your body is warm...is it because I am touching you in such a way for your whole body to warm up?" I asked her. She nodded and I smiled widely and pulled her to my body more. She gasped a little as my hands brushed over her nipples making them harden, I ran my hands down her body and she got goosebumps and moaned a little. I smiled and moved away from her so she could dress.

I sat on the bed still in my towel and watched her dress. I laid on her bed and closed my eyes after she was done getting dressed and waited for her to brush her hair and get it the way she wanted. I got up and walked out of her room and back downstairs to the basement and grabbed my clothed and quickly dressed before walking back upstairs. I sat on the couch and waited for her to walk down before I made her dinner.

I turned on the TV and watched whatever was on and laid on the couch. I watched some random cartoons as she walked down the stairs in some sweats. I didn't look up when she walked right in the front of me. It wasn't until she pulled my head up to look up at her and she was smiling at me.

"Seth, your so into Spongebob that you didn't see me walking in here." She said to me. I looked puzzled at her then grabbed her pulling her onto my lap and cuddled her. She squeaked and I laughed my head off at her.

"SETH! DON'T DO THAT!!" She yelled at me. I pouted at her yell while she calmed down. I just held her and looked like a sad puppy, and trust me it was hard to do. She looked at me and groaned a little. She hugged me and I smirked that I had won in my little game.

"I'm sorry I yelled…I shouldn't have yelled at you…" She told me.

"I forgive you my angel…you will always be forgiven by me…" I said in almost a whisper. I held her tighter breathing in her sweet scent and sighed in happiness. I picked her up earning another squeak from her and smiled a little.

"You, my little angel, squeak way too much for your own being." I told her. She pouted and I saw her little pout and smiled.

"And you pout just like a little puppy…are you trying to be all cute with me?" I asked her and she smile.

"You said I'm already cute to you no matter what." She said to me. I laughed and put her at the kitchen counter looking at her.

"You're right there my angel, you're cute to me no matter what…" I told her and kisses her gently. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her there while kissing her more deeper then before. She complied with a low moan making me want more of her. I pulled away and let her catch her breath while looking at her small frame.

"Now then," I said while picking her up and sitting her on the counter. "What would you like to eat, your majesty?" I said bowing to her. She giggled and looked at me and lifted my head to hers.

"I guess just some soup, if you don't mind that my little pet." She said blushing lightly. I chuckled and kissed her quickly.

"It is not a problem my "little" majesty" I said smirking. I walked away from her and looked for the soup.

"It's in the pantry next to the fridge." She said to my back. I looked in the pantry and sure enough it was there. I pulled out some chicken noodle and opened the can quickly with my hand and poured it into the pot to cook with the water. I put the heat on low to let it slow cook and turned to her. She was smiling at me while leaning back on the counter. I walked up to her and she placed bother hands onto my face.

She stared into my eyes while running her hands softly along my cheeks and jaw line. I ran my hands up her legs and she involuntary opened then and I slipped in between them. She continued running her hands over my face then kissed my nose. I smiled and kissed her nose back earning a small giggle from her.

I smiled again and pulled her to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up again and her legs wrapped around my waist and I kissed her deeply. She moaned a little and kissed me back while tightening her arms around my neck. My hands slid to her waist then around her to her butt and I lightly squeezed it earning a gasp from her.

"God…so beautiful…" I managed to moan out while holding her close to me. I kissed her neck and she moaned a little again. I smiled and attacked her neck with kisses, licks, and nips. She gasped at every new sensation on her neck and I smiled every time. I felt my pants getting tighter then I heard bubbling noises behind me. I looked at saw that the soup was done. I groaned and turned away from her after sitting back on the counter to stir the soup.

"I can tell you didn't like moving away from me." She said. I turned towards her while stirring and nodded. I turned it lower and walked back to her sitting on the counter.

"Yes I don't like moving away from a sexy vixen just like you…" I said smirking. I grabbed her waist and earned a small squeak from her and I chuckled. I nuzzled my face back into her neck and heard her moan a little. I felt her hands lay on my chest along with gripping my shirt. I pulled her off the counter and she wrapped her legs immediately around my waist.

"You don't want to let me go I take it?" I asked. She shook her head and I smiled. I fiercely kissed her and she gasped in my mouth. I took this advantage and slid my tongue into her mouth and tongue kissed her. She moaned and kissed me back the same way. The bulge in my pants grew tighter against her and I know that she felt it. I pulled away from her panting as well as her panting.

"See what you always do to me…I want you…" I said knowing my voice sounded huskily. She felt me grind into her a little and made her gasp. I grinned pulling her towards me even more and I let out a small moan. She giggled and I looked at her curiously and she was smiling.

"What is so funny my angel?" I asked her. She just sat there smiling at me.

"Your kind of cute when you moan like that." She replied smiling her big smile. I smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Well when you're engaged to the cutest, hot, little vixen like you…it's hard not to moan." I told her and kissed her lightly. She kissed me back and unwrapped her legs from me to stand. I whined a little and looked at her pouting. She giggled and walked around me and I followed her with my eyes to the stove and shut off it. She took the pot off the hot part and set it aside getting a bowl.

"The soup was done and you didn't hear the little buzzer I set for it." She said. I only nodded and looked over her body in need. I know my lower half was agreeing with me in my need for our mate. I let her eat her soup peacefully so I wouldn't be tempted. As she finished she grabbed another bowl and poured the remaining soup in it. She put a cover on it and then put it into the fridge. I continued watching her in need as she washed the pot and the bowl she used to eat out of. One she was finished with that I walked up to her from behind and pulled her against me. I heard her gasp and I moaned.

"I want you…need you…desire you…" I told her huskily into her ears and ran my hands up her body. I felt her shiver at the movement and I grasped her soft breasts. She gasped again and felt her push her breasts out a little. I grinned and talked into her ears while massaging her breasts.

"You like it when I do this to you…don't you…?" I slightly squeezed her breasts and she gasped again.

"Y-yes I like it…" She said. I grinned even more and picked her up from behind and carried her to the living room.

"Your mine…" I said to her while looking into her eyes and laying her down onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked back into my eyes.

"All yours…" was her only reply. I kissed her fiercely and pinned her to the couch while letting my hands roam her soft body. She kissed back with as much force as I did and she moaned into my mouth. I softly massaged her breasts and she gasped.

"You're so sensitive…aren't you?" I asked her. She only nodded and looked into my eyes, pleading for more. I gave her wish and slowly slid my hands down her body to the hem of her pants. I looked into her eyes asking for permission and she nodded. I pulled off her bottoms and the without her knowing slipped off her shirt as well. She blushed lightly as I scanned my eyes all over her body.

"So beautiful…" was all I said when I slipped my hand into her panties and touched the one place only I would touch. She gasped and closed her eyes a little at the new feeling and I grinned. I slid my finger into her wet folds and she gasped again.

"What would you like my love…" I asked her teasing her.

"Ah….I-I…want you…" was her only reply. I smiled and took off my own pants. She watched me as I was taking off my shirt. I pulled off her panties thanking god for her not to wear a bra. She blushed again and something inside me fired up and kissed her deeply. She gasped a little and kissed me the same. I moaned a little and opened her legs and fell right in between. My erection twitching wildly in need.

"My love…may I…?" I asked her once I pulled away from her sweet mouth. She only nodded and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. I grinned as an idea popped into my head. I quickly sat up pulling her up with me, sat back onto the couch with my back to the back of it and swung her legs over both mine and quickly entered her earning a loud moan from us both.

I started moving her on me earning a gasp from her. I grinned and watched her wonderful breasts bounce with every movement I made her do. Her hands slipped and she let them rest on my shoulders and looked at me blushing. I grinned even more and started going faster into her luscious body of hers.

"God…you're so sexy my love…" I said. She blushed even more and gasped at the new movement. I moved one hand from her waist and grasped one of her bouncing breasts and lead it to my mouth to lick the hardened nipple. She moaned loud and arched a little to my mouth and I moaned as well. Her hands slipped down my chest and felt her feel my muscles.

"Ahh…I-I'm close…" I heard her say softly.

"M-Me too love…" I moaned out. I start going even faster bringing both of us closer. She started gasping as her hands went back to my shoulders and held onto them. I saw her close her eyes and lower her head to mine. I kissed her and felt her at her climax, making me climax with her. She moaned out and kissed me back, and held still within her. I pulled away slowly and both of us were panting.

"God…my little vixen." I moaned out. She laid her head onto my shoulders and calmed down a little. I stayed inside her and just held her onto my lap. I felt something wet on my shoulder and I tried to look and noticed that Brit was shaking a little.

"Brit? What's wrong?" I said worriedly. She pulled away and her hair covered her lovely face. I parted her hair enough to see her crying. She looked so cute crying but I was worried on why she was crying.

"Love?" I said softly.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that…I'm happy." She choked out. I smiled and wiped her tears away from her face and pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her softly.

"I'm happy as well my love, more then anything when I'm with you…joined as one…" I said holding her close to my body. I pulled the blanket out from behind me and wrapped it around us both. I lifted her off and laid us both on the couch and cuddled her.

"I'm happy just being around someone like you…accepting me for who I am." I mumbled. She smiled and laid her head onto my chest. I smiled and sighed happily stroking her hair. I heard something outside and looked over my shoulder. I saw something big and black growing at the window. Suddenly the window shattered and a black figure flew in. I covered Brit quickly from the shards and sat up pulling on my pants.

"Who are you!? What do you want from us!?" I yelled at the black figure who was beginning to stand. Brit sat up and kept the blanket covering her body. I saw her shaking and stood in front of her.

"Seth…who is that…" She said softly.

"I don't know…but I think we will soon…" I mumbled out. The figure stood completely and saw it was a woman from the shape. She took her cloak off showing who she was. I gasped out and stared at the new person in our home.


	9. His what!

Yay! I got this chapter done!! I hope you like this one! I got so many reviewers asking was the new vampire and all, so here you go!! and you will be suprised about who it is!! but I won't tell instead I would like you to read!! Please?

* * *

Britt

As I sat on the couch with the women in front of me and Seth I felt that she wasn't normal. I saw that Seth had stiffened a little seeing the women drop the hood she had on. She was as beautiful as a model or an actress. Her hair was white as snow and her skin pain. Her lips where red as a rose and her eyes a silver green. I could tell she was a vampire by her eyes. I pulled the blanket closer to my body from the women's glare. She suddenly smiled and saw that her fangs were out.

"So, my little Seth. This is where you have been hiding." The women said. I saw him stiffen more and heard a small growl. I got up from the couch slowly and put a hand on Seth's arm and heard him growl.

"Sit...down...mate..." I heard him growl out. I removed my hand from his shoulder quickly and did as he told me to. I felt scared from how he sounded and grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. The new vampire laughed to herself then crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, she's your little wife?" she said. I backed into the couch keeping the blanket covering my lower half. I heard him growl louder and a held onto the blanket more. Suddenly Seth disappeared and I felt strong arms wrap around me tightly.

"Don't you dare...come near my mate..." I heard from behind me. I relaxed a little and turned my heard a little and saw his eyes were blood red. My eyes widen at his eyes and felt even more scared. He growled again then put his head against my neck and growled into it. I relaxed when he growled into my neck. My arms grasped onto his arms unconsciously and he growled again.

"Oh but why? She looks so delicious..." the women said smiling. I whimpered a little and felt Seth's fangs graze my neck. He tightened his hands around me and made me gasp.

"She is mine only...no one will have what is mine..." He said growling. I gasped again and felt him grasp my neck with his big hands and lightly licked my neck.

"S-Seth...y-your scaring me..." I whispered to him. The women then laughed out.

"Seth darling. Your not being nice to your big sister and scaring your mate. After all these years at that." she said smiling. I looked at her surprised and felt Seth relax his arms.

"Well it's hard to be nice after seeing my long lost sister for such a long time...isn't it Nadia?" Seth said.

"Nadia?" I managed to say. I heard Seth chuckle a little and released his hold on my neck and kissed the back of my head.

"Yes Brit. Nadia is my older sister. But I thought I had lost her to someone else and the fire." He said. I relaxed but still felt a little scared of Nadia. She smiled and sat on the floor in the glass. Seth still held onto me as in something would tear me from him.

"I found you finally Seth. I was wondering where you had disappeared to. It got me scared when you never came home after you little visit to the local tavern. Then that fire happened..." Nadia said sadly. I felt Seth relax more and felt something wet on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at Seth and he was crying.

"Go ahead Seth..." I told him. He only nodded and disappeared from behind me and appeared in Nadia's arms to hug her. They both hugged each other and I smiled at the picture in front of me. I slipped my pants on and sat on the couch and started to shiver. The window broken fully and the cold winter night was blowing in its cold snow inside our home.

"I'm sorry for the window...let me fix it." Nadia said and raised her hand up and the window and its shards around the room all came together and it was fixed instantly. I looked at her with my mouth agape at her power and Seth was just as surprised as me.

"When did you become a vampire Nadia? You were never one before..." Seth said. Nadia giggled and ruffled up Seth's long hair making him scowl.

"I became one sometime after the fire. By who I don't know. But all I know is he was dark skinned and talk in a funny way." She said. Seth' eyes widened and I knew what he was thinking of. He hugged her sister again and I got up to go to another room to talk. I knew Seth's eyes where following me as I headed upstairs to my room. I just smiled towards him to let him know it was ok. I walked into my room leaving the door open and sat at my desk with my unfinished sketch of Seth in his full form.

I hear them talking and just smiled and worked on my sketch of him. I work on the detail of his face when he is at his calmest smiling. I decided to add something the picture but I didn't know what. I had him sitting on a tombstone in the cemetery with a rose in his hand. It was night time and the moon shone just right on him. His face content and calm. The rose had a petal falling towards a small puddle of blood at the bottom of the tombstone. I was thinking of adding someone he loved dearly but didn't know who besides me, Mary, and his sister Nadia. I sighed and just worked on his features and the background.

"So this is what you have been doing while we talked downstairs." I heard from behind me making me jump. I turned around quickly and noticed Seth and Nadia both standing there smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Will you not do that!! You really scared me!!" I yelled out. They both laughed out loud when I yelled and blushed lightly then turned back to the sketch. I felt strong arms wrap around me and stopping me from sketching and held me tight.

"We're sorry for scaring you my love. Just that I was wondering what you were doing up here all alone." Seth said to me in my ear while looking over my shoulder. He looked at the drawing and ran a hand lightly over it. Nadia stood over my other shoulder and looked at it as well.

"Wow..." Was all she said. Seth just continued to stare at it while holding me. He then turned my head towards him and kissed me deeply holding my chin in place. I kissed him back and dropped my pencil by accident and heard Nadia cough.

"If you don't mind...I'm still in the room with you love birds." She said. We pulled away blushing and Seth glared a little at Nadia. I went back to drawing and noticed it was done. I smiled and sat it aside.

"Finished..." I mumbled and got up from my desk. The other two stopped there little glare contest and watched me. I sat the sketch on my bed and went to my closet. I opened it and inside sat all my crafting supplies and I looked for the right frame size. Once I found it I walked back to my bed and fitting the picture into it and closed the backing and looked at it. Seth walked over and took the frame from my hands and found an open spot with a nail in the wall and hung it up.

"I never knew you could draw like that Brit. You're really good." Nadia said to me.

"Well you should see the other drawings I have then." I said and leaned over my bed to look under it. I heard Seth whistle and I looked at him and he looked away quickly.

"Don't think I didn't here that horny boy..." I said and went back to looking around under my bed. I found a box and pulled it out and sitting back on my bed. Nadia and Seth walked over to my bed and sat at the edges as I opened the box. I pulled out my older sketch books and handed some to them to look threw. They opened the books and looked at all my sketches.

"Wow Brit...you're really good at drawing...a lot of dark places." Nadia said. Seth only nodded while looking. I giggled and got up then walked to the bathroom.

"I'll be back. Just going to the bathroom." I said. They only nodded while looking at my sketches. I giggled a little and went to use the bathroom. I closed the door and heard them talking a little.

"Wow...I didn't know she was this good..." I heard Seth say. Lucky me my door was thin so I could listen to them.

"I know. This is really good to be put on a bigger painting" Nadia said next. I heard them either shifting threw the box for another book or placing them back in. I finished washing my hands after flushing and dried my hands when I heard nothing from my room. I walked out of my bathroom and saw that they had packed up all the books and were just sitting on my bed.

"Did they look alright to you?" I asked them. They both smiled big towards me.

"They look wonderful my love." Seth said to me. I felt my cheeks get a little hot and I knew I was blushing. He just smiled more and got up from my bed and walked over to me. He smiled down at me and placed his hand on top of mine and kissed my forehead. I smiled a little at the childish act of his but still loved it.

"Yes, they were wonderful. But right now I need to leave." Said Nadia. We looked at her with questions written on our face.

"It is near my feeding time. So I have to go and hunt for some blood. And knowing I can't take blood from my little brother's mate, I'll have to find another food supply." She said.

"Oh that is alright. We have something to do anyways." Seth said smirking. I was blushing a little thinking what he could mean but at the same time for how he said it.

"Oh I'll leave quickly then so you two can have you little fun." Nadia said laughing. She then walked to my doors and opened them and a full blast of cold came in.

"See you tomorrow!" she said and smiled. She then jumped out and the doors closed behind her. Seth was holding me from behind and felt him relax against me. I smiled and rested my hands on his arms and he chuckled. His head rested on mine and just held me there with him, with his arm around me holding me to his chest.

"Seth...when you were growling earlier...it felt weird...and good at the same time too..." I said. He laughed and lowered his head down to my neck.

"Is that so my angel?" he said huskily. I shivered a little when he said that and nodded a little and he chuckled.

"Well then...guess I'll have to do that more often huh?" he said in my ear. I shivered again and blushed lightly.

"Guess you'll have to honey..." I said. He chuckled again and lowered his head back to my neck again and growled. This sent shivers threw my body in small waves. I knew he could feel my shivers and held me closer to his body growling lower. This new growl sent new waves of shivers and I moved my head a little for him. I heard him chuckle again and held me tighter sliding a hand down my body to rest at the hem of my pants.

Suddenly he moved away from me and I whined from the lose. He chuckled and turned me around slowly then ran his strong hands up my arms creating more shivers from me. He grinned at me and placed one finger on my lips making me look at him.

"Come, my little angel..." He said huskily and backed away. My feet started towards him and he continued backing away. He smirked and suddenly picked me up when I was close enough and threw me onto my bed. He made me squeak a little and he chuckled again before crawling onto me pushing the box to the floor making a loud thump against the carpet.

"Mine..." he said and growled teasingly.

"Yours..." I whispered to him and ran my hands up his chest. He moaned at my touch and kissed me fiercely. I gasped a little and his tongue slipped into my mouth and licked mine. I moaned and licked his tongue back earning a small grown from him. I pulled away and looked at him.

"God you're an animal..." I said to him. He grinned and saw his fangs out making me shiver at his looks. His hands moved down and lightly brushed against my breasts and I moaned again. This time he didn't take time to slowly take my shirt off like he has done and just ripped it off me this time. I gasped again as he attacked my erect nipple with his mouth making me move towards him more. I arched my breasts a little as he continued his attack to them.

"Yes I am...I can get really bothersome when they bother my mate..." He grinned and slid his hands into my pants and lightly rubbing my panties near my core. I gasped and closed my legs a little blushing. He chuckled and then slid his hand into my panties to feel how wet I was getting.

"Your so ready for me...do you wish more from me my love?" He asked me huskily. I only nodded as my pants were ripped from my body. He parted my legs a little and pushed a finger into my core making me moan loud and moved my head to the side. He grinned at me and licked my neck as he slid another finger into my core making me gasp. He started moving his fingers within me and kissed my neck moving down it to my breasts.

"You all mine...no one else can have you..." He growled out making me shiver.

"All yours..." I said in almost a whisper. He growled again making me shiver more and felt him remove his fingers from me. I made a whimper sound from him removing his fingers from me and he chuckled. I opened my eyes that I didn't know I even closed and saw him undressing. He then leaned over me pushing my legs open more and his face hovered over mine.

"Mine..." he said again. He sounded like an animal to me but I didn't care. He slid into me fast making me gasp at his movement. He moaned out and pumped into me fast making me wither in pleasure. I looked up at him with my eyes half open and saw his eyes turning a tint of red. It got me scared a little but also excited me more. I grabbed onto his neck pulling him down and kissed him hard. He growled against my lips and he started kissing me back while pumping faster into me. I shivered at his growl and movement and moaned loud as my body became more heated.

"God..." He moaned out. He started moving fast in me and made my body heat even more. He moved a hand to my neck and made me roll my head to the side and kissed my neck lightly. I gasped as he moved even faster pushing more over to the edge and kissing my neck so lightly. I held onto his arms as he leaned over me and wrapping my legs around him. He growled out again making me shiver and bite my neck hard making me gasp gripping his arms tight.

"S-Seth..." I managed to say as he threw me over the edge of pleasure and stilled within me as his seed filled me again. He moaned as my blunt nails dug into his skin as he drank my blood. He moved away and healed my neck and looked at me with red eyes fading into the silver blue eyes I loved.

"My love..." he said and kissed me softly. I moaned a little and kissed him back. He held onto me as he kissed me and pulled out of me. I moaned again and felt him smile into our kiss. He then pulled away and ran his hands threw my wild hair that was around me, looking down into my eyes. I smiled and ran my fingers threw his white hair and he chuckled.

"We did that again my love, you get me so excited so much." He said.

"I know we did, but it was wonderful to me." I said softly. He smiled and ran his hand gently over my cheek and I moved my head towards his hand. I heard him chuckle again and brushed his thumb along my bottom lip. I smiled and closed my eyes letting his touch my face.

"You the first women who has accepted me in such a long time...along with being my first as well..." He said. I opened my eyes up to him and saw his eyes turning into a softer silver blue when he said this. He moved from between me and onto my side and turned me to face me.

"I'm...your first?" I asked him in almost a whisper. He nodded to me looking deep into my eyes as to see into my soul.

"Yes...I'm yours, as you are mine. We both are for each other." He said. His words had entranced me that it was like a poem. He smiled and lifted my head to his lips and gently kissed me. He then got up to stretch, then turned to me and picked me up from my bed making me gasp. He smiled then walked out of my room and to our room in the basement.

"It is almost morning. And you know how I get in the sun my dear." He said smiling. I giggled a little and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes I remember how you get. That's why I'm going with you to our little room." I smiled. He smiled widely towards me and quickened his pace to our room. I giggled a little and helped him open the door when we got to the basement door then instead of walking down the stairs he ran. We ran past everything and right into our room, he then laid me down on his bed gently. He walked to the door and shut it, then locking it so no one could bother use. We had the door replaced when the two idiots broke it.

"Your mine now my little pet." Seth chuckled out. I looked at him from the bed smiling, sitting up with the sheet on my lower half only.

"Is that so "master"?" I giggled out. He growled and then jumped onto the bed making me jump a little and grabbed me in mid-air from behind and held me like that.

"Yes it is my pet." He growled out again and pulled me to his body. His growl sent more shivers up my spin and he pulled me closer to him. He pulled my down onto the bed and we laid there. I felt comfortable laying there with him and closed my eyes, his arms still holding me to his body. He growled in comfort while holding me and I sighed. I felt more at peace with him holding me.

"I love you so much my Brit..." Seth mumbled into my ear.

"I love you so much too my vampire..." I said. He chuckled into my ear and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled and yawned a little.

"Sleep my angel, we both need our rest." He said yawning a little. I smiled and turned over to face him and saw his eyes slightly closed already. He smiled at me as I kissed his forehead.

"Good night then my vampire." I said to him smiling. He kissed me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Good night my angel...till morning we shall meet again." He said in his poetic voice. I smiled and closed my eyes while resting my head on his chest and his head laid on my head and we drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

It was sometime after Christmas break ended and the New Year started was when I noticed some changes going on with the both of us. We did have so much of our little together time as much, but I knew he didn't want me going back to school but I had to. It was my last year and I needed one more class to graduate. But I was already taking it so I was offered to graduate early but I refused it. I wanted to go on with the class like everyone else. Seth wasn't so happy about other guys being around me. But I promised him that I would come home right away just for him.

This changed his mind quickly and allowed me to go back. I was happy that he would let me go. Which was a scare to me seeing that even I didn't want to go back to school with idiotic preps, but I had to finish school. About two days before I had to go back Seth gave me a present.

"I want you to have this always." He said giving me the box. I looked at him with curiosity on my face. I opened the box and inside was a necklace that was pure black chain and had a blood red rose as the pendant. I gasped at the necklace for being so beautiful and was afraid of touching it.

"Come here my angel, I will put it on you." He said taking my hand and headed towards the bathroom. I followed him holding the box tightly in my hand, trying not to drop it. He stood me in front of the mirror and took the box from my hand taking the necklace out as well. He stood behind me and brought it in front of me from over my head and down to my neck. I followed his hands with my eyes and saw him smiling.

"This will match your beauty to anything. This necklace is as beautiful as the angel who will be wearing it." He said. I lightly touched the pendant and felt a nice warm feeling coming from it.

"It's wonderful Seth, thank you." I smiled looking into his reflection. He smiled more and brought his arms around my waist and held me there.

"You are welcome my angel. You know...maybe we should have our picture taken like this, just the two of us." He said. I had my hands resting on his and his head resting in my neck and looked at me with my head towards him.

"I would this that would be a great think for our picture to be taken. But it would be in the day, and you can't go out in the day remember?" I told him. His eyes turned a soft silver blue looking deep into my eyes.

"Well, now that your mine, you should know. I can go out in the day time, but only I need to have more blood." He said to me.

"So you just sleeping during the day?" I asked him. He chuckled a little looking at me.

"So I could spend time with you, but everyone needs to sleep." He said smiling widely. That's when he decided to drag his nails across my stomach making me giggle and trying to get away.

"No...I'm ticklish." I giggled out as he did his torture again.

"Oh I know you are." He said huskily. His voice made me shiver as he started tickling me. I squeaked a little and tried getting away from him. But he held me to him and tickled me more, with me squirming to get away laughing.

"S-Stop! Ha-ha!" I said to him laughing. He grinned widely and continued to tickle me then picking me up to sit on the counter. He pulled me down to his mouth and kissed me roughly making me gasp a little and I kissed him back deeply. He growled and slipped his tongue into my mouth and licked my tongue. I moaned a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then pulled away and growled a little licking my lips as well pulling me to his body.

"Let's take this else ware...because we both could use a 'bath'." Seth said. I only nodded because of my mind going blank. He chuckled and helped me undress by tearing my shirt from my body and sliding my pants roughly down and off me along with my panties.

"Seth...your such an animal! That was my favorite shirt!" he growled again looking at me with red eyes. I stiffened a little from his eyes and he grinned with his fangs showing.

"You have no idea...how much of an animal I can become." He growled out. He tore off his clothes that I had gotten him over break. I frowned as he picked me up making me squeak. He carried me over to the shower and turned it on to a mild hot. He licked my neck making me shiver and he chuckled.

"Your mine now..." he growled into my ear making me shiver more. He pulled me into the shower with him and pushed me against the wall and grasped my breasts hard. I gasped out and arched them a little making him growl again. I felt myself getting wet between my legs as the water poured down on us while he was attacking my breasts with his strong hands. He then lowered his head and licked my nipple so lightly making a shock of pleasure run threw my body. He took one of my breasts into his mouth and began his slow torture on it and slid his now free hand down my body.

"Your all mine...no one will have you my little mate." He growled out at me from my breast and forcefully slid two fingers into my core making me gasp loud. He started moving his fingers in me and I held his arms lightly as he continued his torture on my body.

"I need you...I want you..." He growled again and stood up to turn me around. He pushed me under the water to the other side and made me bend out my bottom towards him. He growled again and came up from behind me and pushed his fingers into me making me gasp again.

"Ahh...S-Seth....please..." I whimpered out. He let out a content growl and removed his fingers and replaced them with his erection forced into me.

"Damn...so tight..." He growled out as he pushed in and out of me. He leaned over me a little having the water pouring now onto his back as I closed my legs together tight. He growled and leaned more over and lick a little of my back making me shiver. I felt him grasp my hips tighter and drove deeper into me making me moan out louder and he let out a content growl.

"Good...good mate..." Seth growled into my ear. It was the twentieth time I heard him call me mate, I didn't know what it meant to him but I think it was maybe a form of mating to vampires to call them mate, all I knew was he was driving into me fast getting me closer to my climax. I felt one of his hands slip away from my hip and reached down between my legs and to the little nub of nerves and lightly touched it making me gasp.

"S-Seth...I'm close..." I almost said in a whisper.

"Me t-too..." he growled out sending more shivers down my spin. He quickened his pace driving me closer each time. There was a bright light that flashed in my eyes as my climax exploded. I moaned out loud tightening my muscles.

"F-Fuck...tight..." Was all I heard before he released all of his seed into me. He held still within me and just laid on my back holding me to him, as the water spilled onto the both of us. He then pulled out of me and stood us both up.

"Wow...that was amazing..." I said turning my head to see his now silver blue eyes again. He smiles and started to wash my front while holding me and I smiled. I moaned a little as he washed between my legs near where he just spilled himself in.

"You're so sensitive now my angel..." Seth said right in my ear making me shiver. He turned me around and kissed me deeply with not any force and just passion. I smiled into our kiss feeling the love he had for me. He pulled away and smiled the picked me up making me squeak in surprise and he chuckled.

"I love you my little angel." He said to me kissing my forehead.

"I love you too my big vampire." I giggled out a little as he growled playfully. He shut off the shower and walked out of the shower with me in his arms still and wrapped a big towel around the both of us. I giggled a little and he just smiled walking to our room. Just for the hell of it he decided to jump onto the bed with me and made me squeak again. He just started laughing and laid on the bed with me at his side.

"I love your scent..." He said into my neck sniffing my skin. I giggled a little then yawned loud with his chuckling.

"Lets sleep, for a new day has yet to come tomorrow, and tomorrow shall be better then the one after it." He said into my ear making me sleepier then I was.

"Alright Seth, see you in the morning." I said yawning; he just chuckled and held me to him. We relaxed for a good night sleep and waited till the next day to worry about everything else. But for now, it was only each other that we wanted to be with.

* * *

A/N: Well? How did you like it? It took me a while to figure our how to make Seth get into his vampire mood...but I got it! Yay me!! I hope you like this chapter cause theres more to come! Have a great day!!

P  
r  
e  
s  
s

t  
h  
e

b  
u  
t  
t  
o  
n

p  
l  
e  
a  
s  
e

!


	10. school time!

Chapter 10

Seth

That day I didn't want her to go, but she had to. And trust me, you think I was unhappy? I was a sad little vampire, and Brit put it. I watch her as she got her stuff ready for her classes she had and being frantic about not doing any of the homework she had to do. But I helped her out with most of it since I was older and learned normal things. We got her homework done and worried on getting it all back into the small bag she carried.

"Seth you don't need to help me, I'm fine doing it on my own." She said to me. I just sat on our bed watching her. She stifled a yawn that was trying to escape from her mouth. I looked at her for a moment then got up to walk over to her. Her back was turned to me making it easier for her to not be surprised. I grabbed her and she squeaked in surprise when I pulled her from her bag and onto our bed.

"Seth! Don't scare me like that! You know I hate that!" she scolded me.

"Yeah I know you hate it, but there was no other way of getting you to stop messing with your school bag and spend your time with me. Remember tonight you have to sleep at night and go to school so early in the morning…so I want to do something for you…get you in bed!" I told her smiling. She giggled and yawned this time.

"Maybe your right Seth, its getting late for me and I need to rest, but you will be so lonely…" She said softly. I chuckled and kissed her cheek softly brushing my hand over her other cheek.

"Don't worry about me love. Beside, I want to sleep tonight with you in my arms; I want to be awake when you come home from the evil preppy school of hell!" I teased growled to her making another set of giggles come from her beautiful lips. She looked up at me since I pinned her down to the bed. She ran her hands threw my hair like she has for the few times since we have been together. I smiled when she did this and noticed she like to touch it a lot. I've left it long for her since she liked to braid it when I got out of the shower. She yawned again only louder then the last; making me think she was really tired and needed to sleep. I looked at the clock and it read eleven thirty.

"Come on sleepy angel, you need your beauty sleep, even though you don't need it cause your already beautiful enough for me." I said picking her up from the bed. She groaned sitting up and I helped her out of her clothes. Once she was in only her panties not caring if she was naked or not with me I slipped my shirt on her and it fit her pretty well. I noticed that her body became more curvier since I learned about her having some vampire in her. Her breasts became fuller and she had a few more curves to her body.

I didn't want her to go to a school where most of the men would see her but it wouldn't matter to me, there all preps and she's Goth. And she is all mine thanks to that little bite on her neck to show. I healed most of the bites but this time I wanted to show her that she is mine and no one can have her. She yawned again and I chuckled a little picking her up.

"Your really tired now aren't you?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes I am. But I'll be awake more in the morning cause I have to go there." She whimpered out as I laid her onto the bed. I smiled and leaned over her putting my hands on either side of her head. She looked up at me with a goofy sleepy smile and I chuckled. I kissed her forehead then her nose, she smiled up at me and kissed my cheek and my nose the same as me making me smile, and I looked into her soft brown eyes lovingly before kissing her deeply and passionately. She kissed me back the same wrapping her small arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to my body.

I pulled away from the kiss and saw her panting slightly and her eyes misted over in passion. I smiled down at her and laid next to her and pulled her to my chest, hearing a small sigh fall from her lips and laid her head against my chest. I massaged her lower back hearing a small moan from her.

"I love you my angel." I whispered into her ear.

"And I love you my vampire." She said sleepily. I smiled and held her to myself and heard her fall asleep and I held onto her as she slept. I felt sleepy suddenly and decided to sleep next to her and all too soon it was time for her to leave. Her alarm went off and it was loud and annoying as hell. I grabbed the blasted contraption and threw it against the wall watching it break into little pieces. I smiled at my work done and turned my attention towards the sleeping angel in my arms.

"Angel, time to wake up. You need to get ready for school now." I whispered in her ear earning a moan from her.

"No wanna go…too tired…" I heard her mumble out.

"Well to bad, you need to or else I'm going to have to do something…" I licked her ear lightly. "Drastic to get you out." I said huskily grinning.

"I'm up! God you horn dog…" She groaned out and got up. I just sat there grinning and watched her walk around half awake and getting her clothes. I noticed what she picked out and didn't like her choice, her corset would push out her breasts and I didn't like that at all. She walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom to shower quickly. I smiled and waited for her to come out.

"You know I only did that to get you out of bed. It was the best way I could of think of too if I say so myself." I said to myself, but it was loud enough for her to hear. I knew she ignored the comment and turned the water on. I just smiled and looked for the rest of the stuff she needed for her class and noticed she left her bra on the dresser. I picked it up and remembered that most of her bras were way too small on her now bigger sizes. I smiled and tossed it into the garbage and picked up her backpack and set it on the bed. Hearing the water shut off I sat next to her bag and waited for her to come out. She then came out in the towel and her holding her clothes that she was going to wear for the day.

"Um…I need help putting this on, can you help me?" she asked me. I nodded and motioned her to come over to me. She did and I pulled off her towel making her blush and cover her breasts. I saw that she had her panties and skirt, but nothing else covering her. I smiled and took the corset from her and saw its different designs on it as I undid the strings and hooks. I stood up and went behind her and fitted it around her. She moved her hands out of the way and held it up.

"You know, you need a shirt under this corset. Or else your breasts would be pushed out and you would be talked to about it." I told her.

"Yeah, your right." She said moving out of my person and getting a pirate like shirt and put it on. I smiled and watched her put it on and then helped her put on the corset. It did look better on her with the shirt; it made her look like a pirate only in her way. She found her black army looking boots and put them on after putting on some leggings.

"Damn…that is the sexiest outfit on you ever…" I said loud enough for her to hear. She blushed deep red and I came up to her from behind. I grinded myself into her behind and moaned hearing her gasp a little.

"No Seth, I have to leave or else I'm going to be late." She said looking back at me. I whined a little as she pulled away grabbing her bag. I stood there watching her then followed her once I saw her leaving to room.

"Bri? I need you to do something before you go." I said following her up the stairs and out the basement door.

"What is that Seth?" she asked me. I only grinned and pulled her tight to my chest and tilted her neck to the side a little. She made a small squeak of surprise when I grabbed her but instead of struggling to get away she held still.

"Only a little blood? Please? Before you go into the death trap?" I said into her ear making her shiver a little. She giggled and moves her head a little more for me.

"Alright only a little. Then I need to leave or I'll be late for school." She said. I smiled and kissed her neck feeling her shiver a little. I kissed her neck again and ground myself into her ass and she gasped a little and felt my fangs slid from the sheaths. I grazed her neck with my fangs feeling her shiver against me as I bite into her and moaning tasting her blood flow into my mouth. She gasped as I pulled her to me more as I drank more of her blood, her sweet blood that was so sweet yet spicy at the same time. I pulled away when my thirst was satisfied and healed her neck and licked her blood off her neck and off my lips. I turned her around and kissed her deeply earning a gasp from her as she kissed me back I smile. I pull always and saw her panting a little as I run my hand along her cheek.

"You need to get going now, or you will be late for school." I said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll see you when I get home then." She said smiling and kissed my cheek and left. Even though I didn't want her leaving she needed to go to school. Then I remembered that I didn't have to wait for her to come home. I could just enroll in her school and be with her whenever we can. I smile and remember seeing her school planner with the address and walked down the stairs to get myself ready for bed. I would enroll later on in the week and for now just rest. I laid on our bed and still felt the warmth of her laying there and lay close to it feeling it was like she was there still. I smiled and fell asleep there as it like she never left me.

I was awakened to a door slamming open and closed and running up the stairs. I looked at the clock that wasn't smashed and it read about one thirty in the afternoon. I looked around curiously and smelled that it was Britt that came in.

"_Why is she home so early?"_ I thought and left the room to see that she wasn't in the basement which meant she was up in her original room and I sighed. I walked up the stairs remembering it was daylight and needed to make it quick up the stairs to her room or I would be hurting from the sun. I opened the basement door and saw at first there were red droplets on the ground which got me wondering what they were. I touched the red drop and felt it was warm but sticky like blood when chilled at the same time. This got me worried of what happened and I ran out of the basement forgetting about the sun and ran to her room. I opened the door quickly almost slaming it and saw her on the floor in front of her bed covered in something red and looked up at me startled and scared to death.

"S-Seth? You're supposed to be asleep now." She said looking up at me surprised. I saw tears in her eyes along with the red stuff on her face.

"I was woken up by you slamming the front door…what happened?" I asked her. She looked away and cried.

"Those idiots in home economics poured this stuff on me and ruined my clothes and took a picture of me screaming as they poured this on me and I'm sure by now its all around the school…" she said quickly crying. I picked her up from the floor and held her to my chest as she cried and I walked to her bathroom with her in my arms still. I pulled away and started to unlace the strings on her corset and let it drop to the floor before quickly taking her shirt off along with her skirt and boots. She stood there naked before me crying and shivering.

I turned on the water to the shower to hot before taking off my now sticky clothes and pushed her in and stood in front of her. She was still crying as I tool her arms and washed the stuff off them where the shirt couldn't cover and then washed her shoulders. She didn't look up at me as I washed the goo off her and just looked at my chest with tears rolling down her face. I put my hand under her chin and had her look up at me and started washing the goo from her face and saw her looking away from me.

"Don't look away Britt ok?" she only nodded to me and looked at me with tears in her eyes and I looked at her with calmness in my eyes while washing the goo off. I pushed her under the water and washed her hair out and she looked at me crying and I wiped her tears away again and kissed her softly.

"Do not cry my love, it rips my heart open and bleed seeing you cry." I said softly.

"I'm s-sorry Seth." She said crying. I only smiled at her and finished washing the goo off her body. We just stood together in the shower with her against my chest washing her hair gently and her calming down.

"Brit, tomorrow I'm coming with you to your school to enroll myself. I don't want you there alone and since this is Oregon and the cloudiest part of it I can be outside…on certain days that is." I told her putting my head on hers.

"Ok Seth, if that's what you want to do then ok. It would make my day go faster for me with you there to be with me. The other's wouldn't bother me then I hope..." She said against my chest. I smiled and shut off the water before getting out with her still in my arms. I towel dried the both of us quickly and kissed her then I just walked out to her bedroom with us in no towel and just laid there like it on her bed. She held onto me like I was a life line to her own happiness and I let her hold onto me.

"You feel better now? Now that your clean from that gunk?" I asked her. She nodded with her eyes closed on my chest and I smiled bigger. We laid for a few more minutes when I heard her stomach growl and I chuckled looking at the deep blush that was on her face.

"Didn't you eat today?" I asked her.

"No I didn't…the stupid star football player stole my money…" She said using sarcasm. This made me growl and I felt her shiver.

"Then I am defiantly coming to your school then, I already know most things so it will be easy for me, and I can teach you too." I said getting up. She sat on the bed before I picked her up and over my shoulders making her giggle and I squeezed her ass making her squeak.

"Now that's a sound I want to be hearing from you." I said smirking. I walked down the stairs holding onto her waist and remembered that we were both naked as the day that we were born and I just mentally shrugged it off and continued walking down with her squirming in my arms.

"Seth put me down! You are such an animal!" she said while struggling more in my arms. I pulled her off my shoulder and switched her around to face me and smirked down at her with my fangs out making her shudder in my arms.

"My angel, my Britt, you know how much of an animal I can be." I said almost growling smiling at her. She giggled at me and I kissed her deeply earning a kiss back from her. I walked into the kitchen and sat her on the counter and heard her whine when I moved away from her and I smiled.

"Did my little angel not like me moving away?" I asked her looking up at her.

"Well yeah…were both naked, its day time, and people could see us." I only smirked and grabbed her chin in my hand.

"No one will be able to since you and I are in the kitchen and there's no way of looking in if you're looking in from the window over your sink. Where safe for a while till you have another visitor giving you a letter in and hour or so." I said to her. She only looked at me in confusion and just smiled making her smile as well. I went over to the cabinet and opened it to find what she would like to eat for the time being till I made her dinner, she taught me how to cook again since it has been so long since I cooked for my dear Mary.

"I can just have a sandwich for now Seth." She said. I turned around to face her and lean against the frame of the cabinet.

"I don't think so Brit I want to cook something for you. Since you are shivering on the cold counter I sat you on." I said to her smiling.

"Well I wouldn't be shivering if I wasn't cold and naked and just getting out of a shower." She said folding her arms over her chest hiding them from view from me. I whined and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Then go dress milady, I don't want you catching a cold from the cold evil counter." I growled playfully and pulled her down off the counter to stand in front of me as she giggled.

"Alright, alright milord I'll go." She said kissing me then leaving my arms making me whine again but then watched her sway her hips as she walked away. I growled again in content when she called me milord and that I have something like that in my possession. I kept myself calm and cool so I wouldn't get another hard on and looked for something for her. I found some soup and thought it would be good for a soup and sandwich idea for her and pulled out the can of soup.

"_Brit what kind of sandwich do you like?"_ I said telepathically to her.

"_Turkey and mustard is fine with me. Don't overload on the mustard though ok?"_ she replied back to me. I only smiled and started making the soup that I choose for her to eat and got out the other stuff I would use to get her sandwich started. I was so busy into making her food I didn't seem to since her walking in behind me and grabbing me by the waist.

"Oh you're making tomato soup! That's my favorite!" she said smiling.

"Well there's something I didn't know and now I do. Ill make it when ever you would like then." I said turning around and facing her smiling.

"Seth go dress I can finish up here if you would like." She said taking the spoon from my hand and pushing me out of the way and started stirring the soup. I only watched her as she moved around the kitchen getting things she needed and smiled at how lovely she looked even in only her sweats. I walked out of the kitchen and to out room to get dressed and decided on only sweats like her. I walked up to smell everything finished and hearing some dishes being pulled out and smiled again. I peered into the kitchen where she was getting a bowl and plate out for her to use and walked to the living room and turned on the TV after closing the blinds.

I soon heard her walking in and looked towards her with a bowl and plate in hand. I smiled and patted my lap for her to sit and she giggled and did sit on my lap. She put the bowl on the table and had the plate in hand and watched TV with me. Some old horror movie was on and it wasn't even scary it was just the opposite, because I and she were both laughing at every part there was supposed to be scary instead it was funny. I heard someone walking up to our door and pointed to the door and she got up. I walked to the door and opened it to a guy putting a note on the door.

"So, who are you and what do you want?" I asked taking the note off the door.

"I'm the star football play Chad Mcdoll of lakeside high. Everyone knows me around town I'm sure of. I must have gotten the wrong house cause there's supposed to weird emo chick living here." He said.

"Well Chad sorry to say this but she does live here, I'm her fiancé and will be going to your school tomorrow. And if I catch you taking my fiancé's money again, you won't be the star anymore you'll be dust." I said taking the note off the door and knew my eyes flashed red then slammed the door in his face. I opened the note and say it wasn't a note but a picture of the red gunk being poured on her head and her screaming. Under it someone wrote "Better in red!" in a white sharpie. I growled angrily and tore it to pieces as Brit came over to see if I was alright. She touched my shoulder but I looked at her and I saw fear in her eyes. I calmed down and my face turned to a calmer face then before.

"Are you ok Seth? I heard you growl and I-" she started to say but I cut her off in a bruising kiss. She gasped against my lips and I slid my tongue into her mouth and moaned at her sweet taste. I heard her moan a little and wrap her small arms around me neck. I picked her up and walked back to the couch and threw open the blinds to see that he was still there and positioned her to have her back to the couch and saw that he was watching from his truck. I growled in content and left her mouth and down to her neck kissing it. She moved her head for me and I growled again and kissed it at the one spot I wanted. I could see him still watching and smiled to him, letting my fangs drop. He stared with eyes wide gripping the wheel tightly to turn his knuckles white. My eyes turned red again and kissed her neck making her moan for me and plunged my fangs into her neck and she gripped my hair. He got so scared he revved his truck and drove like hell away as I drank her blood. I moaned from her blood going into my mouth, her sweet blood flowing into my mouth.

"S-Seth…" She stuttered.

I yanked the blinds closed and pulled myself away from her neck after hearing her call out my name and healed her neck closed. I looked down at her with her eyes closed and panting. I sat down next to her and pulled her against my chest then laid us both down.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to bite you. I just got really angry." She said. She only nodded towards me and smiled lazily. I stroked her hair slowly and shut of the TV then threw the remote somewhere. At the moment I didn't care, I didn't want to bite her that hard to show off that boy what I meant by him being dust. I noticed that she fell asleep in my arms as I thought about tomorrow what I would do if he did mess with her. I held onto her and noticed that it was early afternoon and decided to take a quick nap too. I pulled the blanket over the both of us and fell asleep with the angel of my life in my arms, and I, her vampire in her arms.

It was late evening when I felt someone removing themselves from my arms and knew it was Brit moving around to get up. I smiled and let her get up and she kissed my cheek and picked the bowl up from the sounds of it and left the room. I sat up once she left and followed her into the kitchen and saw that she was washing out her bowl and the pot I/she cooked the soup in. I smiled as she didn't notice me watching her leaning against the door frame. I walked over to her and wrap my arms around her and she stopped.

"Morning sleepy." She said to me smiling and looking back at me and I smiled rubbing her arms.

"Morning to you too sleepy." I said. She giggled and took off her gloves then turned in my arms to face me.

"I was up for ten minutes watching you sleep Seth. You snore too." She giggled out. I just laughed with her and kissed her gently holding her chin in my hand. She kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck and giggled when I grabbed her ass firmly holding her against me.

"You snore too my angel, but it's a cute snore." I said as she blushed lightly. I loved how she blushed every time I said something to make her feel good and I smiled. She looked up at me and kissed me again before turning back around to do the dishes again. I whined and started to help her as well before I noticed that she was smiling sadly looking at the dishes. I tilted my head enough to look at her and saw there was a hint on tears about to fall and took her wrist in my hand making her stop.

"Brit? Why are there tears in your eyes?" I asked her softly. She looked towards me and just smiled sadly more making me worried what she was thinking at the moment.

"It's just…me, mom, and dad always did the dishes together. You doing it with me brings me their memories back and I getting sad over it. I'm fine really, you don't need to worry." She said with a little shaking in her voice. I just looked at her then pulled her to my chest and felt her crying and her warm tears on my shirt to my chest.

I held her as she cried and remembered that most of this stuff here was a memory to her, she left her fathers room just like how it was after he passed on to the after life, her mothers paintings and knick-knacks were all around the living room and in various places making her remember them. I thought it would be best to leave the things out so she wouldn't loose the memory of her family she once had together. Even in a new home she wanted just like how it was before but it was just not possible, humans have a short life's span depending on what they do in there small life.

"Its ok angel, you do not have to cry, but if you must then you may. Cry all you want against me, my love." I said softly to her as she nodded. I held onto her just looking down at her soft brown hair. When she cried her brown beautiful eyes turned darker and it brought me sadness to my heart. I knew I was sad at this but I want her to remember what ever she wanted. She finally stopped crying and just let me hold her and let me stroke her hair gently and slowly. She pulled away from and I just looked down at her and saw that her eyes were still darker then what I would like and just smiled to her. She smiled up at me sadly and I kissed her softly so not to make it like I wanted her, I did want her but not when she was in such a state such as this.

"You ok now, my angel?" I asked her softly. She nodded and laid her head against my chest and I let her. I looked at the clock and read it was around ten in the evening and I was surprised at how long we slept, but I knew that crying made her sleepy and pulled the gloves off her hands and drained the water out of the sink.

"Come on love, time to sleep." I said. And she nodded again before letting me pick her up into my arms and she let me carry her to our room. She started nodding off in my arms before I got to the bottom stair and held her closer. When I sat her on our bed her eyes were closed and helped her undress for bed before taking my pants off to join her. We both laid down together close in each others arms and listened to her breathing slow down to sleep.

"Brit? Are you sure your ok?" I asked her before she fell asleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at me and they were at the normal brown I was used to.

"Yea I'm fine, just not wanting to go to school tomorrow really…" she said. I only nodded and held her hand that was on my chest.

"I know Brit, but you need your education. Besides, I'll be there with you and we will show them who we are." I said. She looked up at me in confusion.

"But I thought you could show that you were a vampire Seth." She said.

"No I'm not talking about that. I meant that we're emo/goth." I told her smiling. She had an "oh" look and I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep angel, we both need the rest we can get." I said softly. She nodded and closed her eyes and moved closer to me making me smile. I started singing her song I made some time ago and next thing I knew she was out cold. I started drifting off to sleep as well for the new day to begin.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! If somethings not right just let me know!!


	11. first day?

Chapter 11

Britt

It's been a few days since Seth started coming to school with me. And it was very strange to me, seeing him around in the daytime and not at night. The first day he came though was a little tough for the both of us. My alarm rang out so loud it hurt my ears and thrusted my head under my pillow and heard Seth chuckle under his breath before shutting the alarm off. He pulled the pillow off my face but I had my face buried into the bed and he kissed my cheek pulling me up.

"Common sleepy, get up or I'll have to get you…_up_." He said. I let out a small squeak and got up and out of his arms. He just laughed and kissed me, I kissed him back and before I knew it we were in the bathroom and him turning on the shower and taking his clothes off. And before I even knew it he was pulling my clothes off too, I just looked at him sleepily and him smiling.

"Why are you so awake in the morning?" I said yawning. He just kissed me again and pulled me into the shower to have us shower together.

"Because, I am more awake then you right now and you are more venerable now…" He grinned widely before attacking my neck. I moaned as he kissed my neck pulling me to him. I felt him grab my ass hard pulling me close to him making me gasp just a bit. He moaned against my neck and felt his fangs on my neck running across it. I moaned as he slowly dug his fangs into neck squeezing my ass harder making me squeak and moan at the same time. I felt something poking at me between my legs and knew what it was. I grasped it and he moaned loud in my neck, he wasn't drinking my blood at the moment but just holding me there. I started rubbing him and soon enough he was moving his hips in time with me.

"Angel, let me in…please?" he growled out threw his teeth. I only nodded as he still held my neck in his mouth but then felt his release it and turning me around. I moaned and he pulled my hand off him and started rubbing my core with me moaning.

"Good mate, just feel me doing this to you, only feel." He said in my ear and moaned as he thrusted his fingers into me. I gasped as he pushed more fingers into me and started thrusting his fingers harder in me.

"Ahh…t-tame…" I gasped out hearing him growl contently.

"Yes mate, souiu tame." He growled removing his fingers. I whined as he pushed me forward to the wall and stood behind me. I looked back at me with need and he growled smiling which made a shiver run up my spin. He grabbed my hips and rubbed them slowly making me moan out and him lean over me from behind and kisses my back making me moan again as his erection rubbed against my core.

"Stay still mate…because you're going for a long, hard ride…" He moaned out and slammed himself into me making me scream a little. He growled and started thrusting hard into me making me scream each time he thrusted.

"That's it mate, scream it for me. Scream out how much it feels having your vampire lover inside you." He growled out and pushed more of himself into me making me scream more.

"Ahh!! S-Souiu tame!! Mou mai kyuuketsuki!!" I screamed out in japanese. He growled loudly and thrusted even more hard into me making me scream out more every time and he gripped my ass even harder and felt his claws dig a little into my hips and hissed in pleasure.

"Chikushou sou taito!" He grunted out. I moaned when he started thrusting harder knowing he was close, and so was I. I was screaming at the point where my voice would go horse soon. Soon the spring deep inside my stomach broke and all I saw was white flash behind my eyes and he growled loudly and thrusted the last time and spilt his seed deep inside me gripping my hips tight to him moaning. He pulled out slowly making me moan as he pulled me up and started washing me all over.

"That was a good wake up." I said as he washed between my legs. He smiled and washed himself off before shutting the water off and giving me a towel then himself a towel. He helped me dry off a little and then himself before kissing me deeply.

"That was a great way to wake up. And I plan to do it again later on in our life." He said smiling holding me to him. I smiled and kissed him and he kissed me back and picked me up making me squeak and him smile in our kiss. He carried me to our room and laid me on our bed with me under him and he held my chin in his hand and kissed me deeply before getting up off me.

"Time to get dressed before were late for school, and my first day of school. So come on angel." He said pulling me up. I groaned and as he pulled me up and he just smiled. He pulled me over to the closet and picked out the most gothic and sexy outfit I had own and I smiled. It was another corset only more smaller to wrap around my chest and part of my stomach with laces and chains on it and he pulled out a blood red pirate like shirt with my tight fitting pants that flared out at the bottom.

"Wow, you got good taste my vampire." I said and kissed him.

"Only for my beautiful, angelic, vixen." He said and kissed me back pulling me close to him and stripping me off my towel. I giggled as he did taking the clothes from him and going to the dresser and grabbing some panties slipping them on teasingly hearing him whine watching me then got himself some clothes. I put my hair up in a bun for now so he could help me put the corset on me and I just about jumped him seeing him in his leather pants and tight shirt, both black as night besides the red on his shirt.

"I take it you like what I have on?" He said as he walked over to me and closed my mouth that must of dropped open. I only nodded and he ground in contentment and I shivered at it.

"U-Um can you help me?" I said after getting my mind straight. He nodded and turned me around and put my corset around me.

"Hold it." He commanded me and I did, making him smile. He pulled it tight against me making me gasp losing my breath as he tightened it just enough so I could breath but still look sexy. He laced it up and then turned me around and kissed me deeply.

"More beautiful then anything...and I know just how to make you even more beautiful...." He said. He reached around me and grabbed my necklace as put it on me. He smiled and brushed my hair from my face. I smiled and kissed him and he held me to him more.

"Seth I need to be more goth though, I wanna scare the idiots for how we look. Its gonna be funny seeing the both of us." I said smiling. He laughed a little and kissed me.

"Then go get your gothic side on. Cause I just might keep you right here and take you right here right now." He growled out. I squeaked and ran to the bathroom shutting the door quickly. He was laughing right outside the door and I giggled getting my makeup. I applied a lot of black to my eyes and my lips and put some red on my eyelids to bring them out even more. I looked over myself and smiled and smoothed out my shirt then opened the door to see him standing there and his jaw dropped.

"You like it my vampire?" I asked him pushing his mouth closed and he nodded. I giggled and he grabbed me tight against him.

"You know, you are way to sexy even for this big strong handsome gothic vampire." he growled out pushing his face into my neck making me moan as he kissed it.

"You deserve me my vampire..." I said moaning and he continued his attack to my neck. He ran his hands all over me pulling me closer to him and I felt his fangs on my neck.

"Bite me my vampire...drink my blood for you...and you only..." I said in his ears and he growled loud then bit me hard making me gasp and held his arms tight. He growled as he drank my blood and I moaned moving my head for him and he tightened his arms on me. I felt light headed soon enough and squeezed his arms a little.

"S-Seth...s-stop..." I said and he let go quickly. He healed my neck but left it visible to see my mark. He licked his lips after healing me and I giggled. He looked at me confusingly and I licked the blood off the side of his lip and his eyes widened at my action and growled loudly. He grabbed me then we were suddenly in the bedroom with me pinned under him.

"That...was the most sexiest thing I saw..." He growled deeply making me shiver. He kissed my neck hard making me move my head back moaning.

"Seth...if we don't stop...we'll be late for school..." I moaned and arched my back as he grasped my breast threw the fabric.

"I would rather spend my time with you under me withering in pleasure only I can bring to you..." He growled out moving his head south more. I moaned and made him look at me.

"We can have all the fun you want when we come home from hell...promise..." I said to him. He groaned and look in my eyes. I watched him sigh and kissed my neck.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that promise then. Cause your not getting any rest between anything...is that clear pet?" he growled looking in my eyes. I giggle and run my hands over his cheeks.

"Yes, my big master." I said. He smiles and growled then got up off me. He smiled and I watched him took off the seal hiding his eyes and made me smile.

"This will piss them off wont it?" he asked me. I nodded and got up walking over to get me boots and laced them up my legs. I heard another growl from behind me and looked over my back and giggled.

"Later my big vampire. It's time for school for the both of us." I said grabbing my bag and taking his hand in mine after he grabbed his bag and I pulled him up the stairs and to the front door. He groaned and held back and I looked back at him and smiled then walked to him and whispered in his ear.

"The quicker we get it done the more time you have with me...I'll even buy some rope so you can tie your little pet up." and he growled loudly holding my hand tighter.

"Lets go before that becomes a now thing instead later..." He said making me shiver. I opened the door and it was very dull with the snow still on the ground and the sun wasn't out. I smiled and pulled him outside for once and saw he looked so sexy I could start drooling. I mentally shook my head and started walking towards our school. There were other classmates on my street and knew they were looking at us from there cars or just walking out of there houses to there cars.

"Wow, is this what there saying about? A freak?" He asked me. I nodded and continued walking ignoring the people pointing. I felt him squeeze my hand tightly and I looked at him and smiled as he smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. I giggled and he kissed my cheek as we walked past a bunch of preps sitting in there car at a light and saw the girls looking at Seth with weirded but wanting eyes. I looked at them waiting for the light to change and glared at them making sure that they could hear my growl only I could do and felt his hand tighten and shiver.

"You girls stop staring at what I'm holding onto, cause he ain't gonna go for your skanky asses." I said and they all gasped and started chatting away. I rolled my eyes and walked away with him being pulled right behind me in shock. We got to school and he finally snapped out of it and followed right next to me holding my hand tighter then put his arm around my waist.

"Damn, you did tell those lasses off...who are you and what did you do to the vixen I had?" He said and looked at me. I giggled and kissed his cheek leaving black lip marks on his cheek.

"It's the same me that you have. Your little beautiful, angelic, vixen you always had." I said and smiled. He smiled and held my waist tighter then before and entered the school like that and went all the way to the office with the preps gasping and pointing at us. It only made us smile and we got his class schedule that was exactly the same as mine after I did some talking to the principle so he could thankfully. We walked to English together and watched the whole football team standing right in the way of the class we needed to get it. I saw that Chad was in front of the group.

"Well, well, isn't it shrieker? Did you like all that "blood" that we poured on you?" He said and everyone started laughing. Seth started to squeeze my hand tightly.

"_Seth, chill. Let me handle this, I need to stand up on my own."_ I said into his mind. I felt him slowly stop squeezing my hand but continued holding it. I waited till everyone was done laughing before I started talking to them.

"Sure I loved it. And I had fun "licking" off all the wonderful "blood" that you poured on me." I said sarcastically and heard Seth snicker.

"Oh yeah, Chad what did you think about the little show you saw that day? You sure left in a hurry that day." Seth smiled and Chad turned white as snow and he pushed his way threw the crowd. I looked at him and he just waved it off and started towards our class. Everyone split up around to there class and the teacher came in our view and we both stood at his desk.

"Hi there, I'm Mr. Hall. Your english teacher for the rest of the semester. You will be sitting next to Brittani for the time your here. What grade are you in?" he asked Seth.

"I am in the 12th grade. My name is Seth Medric. It is nice to meet you Mr. Hall." He said in his Romanian accent. I looked out the side of my eyes and saw the girls drooling. I pulled him over to our table and he sat down next to the window that was my chair and I whined a little enough for him to hear it. He just chuckled loudly and most the girls sighed then gasped as he pulled me onto his lap making me gasp as well. He just chuckled then held me in his arms.

"_Don't worry my little angel. This is just to make those idiots jealous."_ he said in my mind. I nodded and let him just hold me to him growling low enough for people to ignore the both of us and started doing there makeup as the teacher started teaching about hamlet. Seth tuned into the lecture about it almost making me giggle as the teacher was asking questions about the work. Seth answered all the teachers' questions, he just smiled and Mr. Hall hung his mouth open then went back to teaching and before I knew it the bell rang signaling that class was over and then we went to our next class which was math.

"So Seth did you have fun with making the teacher seem like an idiot?" I asked him. He grinned widely pulling him close to me.

"I so did, it has been a while since I could. Remember I was home school for sometime and forgotten what it was like." He said. I nodded remembering what the deal was. He was home schooled for years so that he wouldn't seem so different. The preps all moved out of our way and watched the guys glare at Seth for making the girls drool but cringe from what he looked like. I smiled and held his hand tighter and turned into the class room and reintroduced Seth to the teacher. I decided that it was time for a little fun.

"_Seth, want to have a little fun with Chad's mind?"_ I asked him.

"_Hell yeah, you know how much I love games."_ he said growling in my mind making me shiver. Seth pulled me onto his lap once again and I didn't mind it. The girls in front of me looked back and sneered there ugly faces.

"I don't know why you hang out with that ugly thing Seth. Shes nothing but a blood sucker and she will get you too." The blond named sandy. I glared at her and before a knew it Seth had his hand on mine making me look at him.

"Why yes, she may suck blood, but she is my little vampire. And she plans to turn me tonight at the graveyard at midnight." He said grinning in his accent. This made the girls all look to the front and me laugh at them. Chad looked over at me and Seth then turned a pail white then looked away quickly. I looked at Seth and saw that his eyes turned somewhat silver. That reminded me that he needed blood now or else something would happen, but I never knew what would happen after not getting enough blood to a vampire so I needed to get him somewhere alone with me so he could feed quickly. I looked forward and raise my hand waiting for the teacher to notice me.

"Ah, yes miss. Yamamoto? What is it?" The old fat teacher asked.

"Mrs. Chikini, I need to take Seth to the nurses office, he's not feeling well right now." I said quickly. She waved me off in her way of saying I could go then grabbed Seth's hand then headed out of the class. When we got to the nurse's office we saw that it was empty and he pushed me against the wall hard.

"You got very smart there my pet, you learn quickly." he said burying his face into my neck. He kissed my neck making me moan. He nipped my neck making me gasp and him snicker.

"You liked that pet?" he growled making me shiver. I nodded and he dug his fangs deep into my neck making me gasp and grip his arms tight. He growled in both content and domination. I held still in his arms as he drank my blood as he pulled me tighter but then pulled away from me after healing me. I looked at him as he did and heard the door open and him quickly lay on the bed.

"Oh, Britt. I didn't know you were here. Bring a friend?" the nurse asked me. I only nodded smiling. Me and Kim became good friends after my first few weeks at the school.

"Oh really well let me look." she said.

"Are you sure? I mean he only needed to rest a little. He is um, anemic and he usually sleeps it off." I said quickly.

"_Smooth, pet. I'll lessen your punishment tonight."_ Seth snickered.

"_Your not getting anything for a month then..."_ I said back to him and heard a whine in my head.

"Well, alright. You may stay for the time being then Brit-chan. In an hour is your lunch and your always welcome here, I'm going to be in and out for the day." She said leaving. I waved to her then sighed falling into the chair next to the bed.

"So, do you mean what you said? Nothing for a month for me?" Seth said sitting up. I looked at him and giggled kissing his forehead. He growled and pulled me up onto the bed and smiled when I squeaked.

"So, can I have you as my lunch too? Along with my dinner and snack? And my special little dessert?" He said kissing my neck and cheek making me giggle as I sat on him for the moment.

"Maybe, as long as you're a good big vampire you can have me anytime you need, but if it's a special treat you want you need to wait 'till home." I said giggling and kissed his cheeks and saw my black lipstick on his cheeks.

"Let me wash off this lipstick so then you can have a little taste of what your gonna have tonight." I said getting up off him and he whined. I giggled and grabbed some tissue and washed off my lipstick and I didn't notice him coming up behind me until he grabbed me by my waist making me squeak in surprise.

"Seth don't do that!" I said loudly. He just chuckled holding me to him as I washed it off. I threw away the tissue and as I did he spun me around and kissed me hard on the lips and moaned. I moaned a little and kissed him back just as much not noticing that he was pushing me into the wall. He growled into the kiss making me moan again and he pulled me closer to him gripping my hips tightly. The door opened and we heard a gasp and we both looked to see Chad and Sandy coming in with there faces in surprise and both there mouths dropped open.

"What? Like what you see here?" Seth said before slamming his mouth onto mine making me moan. He growling while looking at me then I closed my eyes, I heard the door slam and running down the halls. I giggled and held him more closer to me by his neck and he had me by my ass making me squeak.

"I love it that only I can make you squeak...I wonder what else I can get you to do." He said growling. I giggled and ran my hands down his chest feeling the ripples of his muscles threw the tight shirt. He growled when I did this and felt it go threw my hands and made me shiver just a bit and smiled. As he pulled my chin up and ran his thumb over my lip looking deep into my eyes with those wonderful silver blue eyes that I love so much.

"I love you so very much my little angel." he said looking at me.

"And I love you so very much my big strong vampire." He said as I jumped into his arms and kissed him hard as I could and he kissed me back hard. He sat on the bed and I sat right in his lap and he growled loud.

"Your getting your vampire very excited...you might want to calm down or else there gonna have to have sound proof here." he growled in dominance making me shiver once again.

"Then tonight your gonna have to punish me." I said giggling. He growled and pulled me tight against me and forced my head up and buried his face into my neck. I felt his teeth scrap against my neck making me gasp just a little and him growl more louder then before. He forced away and looked at me deep into my face with his eyes red and silver, seeing him like this made me somewhat scared but not that scared.

"You have no idea how much of a punishment I can give to you pet. You will be screaming out to me and me only until your angelic voice is so horse I have to talk for you." He growled out threw his teeth and fang over his lips as I trembled. The door opened again and I looked back to see Chad and Sandy once again.

"So, it is you the two that have been harassing my mate? You made a big mistake of doing so. Now you will watch as you see, how much angry I can get..." he growled out as his eyes turned more red and I started to push away from him.

_"This is part of my game angel. Go with it, fight me and fake faint in my arms. I won't take much blood from you, just enough to last me the rest of the day."_ He said gently in my mind. I looked into his eyes as my answer and struggled more. The two just stood there and the next thing I knew he made them sit in the chairs unable to move.

"You are under my control, and you will learn." he growled out more fiercely. I struggled more and felt his nails turning into claws and dug them into my arms deep making me whimper loud. He growled glaring at me and I sat still and trembled more in his arms.

"D-Don't hurt me. I don't want to die!" I cried out as some tears welled up in my eyes as I shook. He just chuckled at me and drag his hand up my arm and to my chin and lifted it up to see him.

"Oh don't worry, I'll save you for later tonight, as my midnight snack." He growled making me shiver even more. I saw his fangs enlarge more and then he dug his fangs deep into my neck making me scream a little and I started to struggle more. He growled louder digging his claws into my arms deeper.

"_Angel, faint now when I pull away. Then I'll let them run and get someone. They find you sitting next to me as I fake sleep. Ok?"_ He asked me.

"_Ok. You better catch me then if I faint."_ I said. I started gasping and he pulled away. I fainted and felt his strong arms on me.

"Leave mortal. Or your my next snack!" He growled out loudly. All I heard was the chairs scrapping and door slamming. Seth chuckled and kissed me.

"Nice acting my angel." He said and I giggled. I sat up better and he put his hand on my neck and licked the left over blood off his hand after he healed me. Then released my arms and licked them as well making me giggle and smacked him lightly on the chest. He only chuckled and kissed me lightly while getting off the bed and setting me on the chair next to him. He kissed my hand while lying on the bed then I got up to close the window blinds.

"I took drama for about 5 years before my mom passed. It comes in handy at times. Like when I don't want to take the preps for long." I said sitting back in the chair.

"I never knew my beautiful angel was a drama girl. I wish I could see that now." he chuckled.

"Well, my mom video taped a play I think. I'll look for it when we go home, now go to sleep sicky!" I giggled out pulling the blanket over his lap. He just chuckled and closed his eyes after taking my hand in his and fell into a light sleep.

"_You have lunch soon, ask to take it back here to look after me."_ He said after falling asleep. I smiled and held his hand as the door slammed open and in came the nurse, the principle, and the two idiots.

"B-But! He was just sucking her blood!" Chad said with Sandy nodding in agreement.

"Will you two shut your preppy mouths up? He's sleeping off his lack of sleep and anemic attack! Jeeze no one can have respect in today's world!" I said fake angrily. Kim laughed under her breath at my joke but then got quiet afterwards when the principle.

"Miss. Yamamoto I would implore you to ask why you are still here and not in class?" he asked me.

"I'm not in class because I am sitting with my fiancé because he's sick. If it is ok may I stay in here as well for my lunch? He usually sleeps about an hour after the attack." I told him. He nodded and looked at the other two.

"Both of you, get back to class or I will give you detention." He said and they nodded before running like hell to the classroom. I just rolled me eyes before going back to look at Seth as he slept. I smiled and squeezed his hand gently and he held my hand tighter, Kim over to pat my shoulder.

"You can go to lunch and bring it back. I'll eat here too if you would like." She questioned. I nodded and smiled while getting up. She pushed me out the door smiling and giggling before she shut the door on me. I walked to the cafeteria and everyone moved out of my way so I could get in and out of there, I get in line and get my food that I want then leave after paying for it. I walked back to the nurse's office when I saw there was the two idiots standing at the door way trying to get in.

"Hey you two can't you leave him alone? God you idiots are retarded..." I said pushing past them. They frowned and peaked in to see what was inside but I slammed the door in there face making Kim jump and jolt Seth up. He looked around to see that he was in the room and who was there at the moment and then looked at me and relaxed more as I sat down next to the bed and smiled.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked him, he only nodded and looked towards Kim. I only giggled as they both looked at each other in wonder.

"Seth this is Kim, she's the nurse here and she is nice to me since I used to be beaten up all the time. Kim this is Seth, he is new here and the same as me." I said for the both of them and started eating. He only nodded and continued looking at Kim in wonder then I noticed that she hadn't moved for sometime and I looked at his eyes and saw they were all silver and Kim's eyes where blank.

"Seth just what are you doing to Kim?" I asked him. He looked at me with his eyes back to normal and Kim started to move again.

"I was reading her mind, is that wrong?" He said and tilted his head at me.

"Yes it is. It is considered invasion of personal space." I said to him. He nodded and got up.

"Thank you for letting me use your office for me to rest miss. Kim. It was very refreshing." he said bowing just a little. She looked at him a little weird like but just smiled.

"Your welcome to take a rest any time you have an attack you have. If it's everyday then its fine." She said smiling. He just nodded and walked over to me and sat down to watch me eat, all I got was a sandwich, milk, and an apple. He just looked down at my tray then looked up at me.

"Is that all you eat at school Brit?" He asked me. I nodded taking a bite out of my sandwich as he watched me. When I was done instead of me taking care of my stuff Seth did for me even though I didn't ask him to do that for me. He just smiled and then without warning picked me up and sat me on his lap with his face in the crook of my neck.

"My, you two seem like a great couple." Kim said. Me and Seth looked at each other and laughed as Kim looked confused of the whole thing.

"Kimmy-chan you have no idea how much a great couple we are." I said laughing. Remembering all the times we spent just being together was great but when we get a little to excited we seem to get really into things together. I started blushing after the thought of what happened this morning and saw that Kim was walking over to me.

"Oh dear are you sick too?" She asked. I shook my head and heard Seth chuckle under me. I looked back at him and somewhat glared at him and he stopped and just gave me the puppy eyed look he knew that always got to me somehow even though I was trained not to have the affect of it. I groaned and looked at him as he smiling widely at me and smiled too.

"You know I hate it when you do that puppy pout thing with me." I told him and he just smiled away. Kim was smiling and sitting back down when Chad came back once again but this time had a bloody nose being helped by another team member.

"Chad what did you do now? Make the lunch lady pissed at you? I thought she pledged her undying love to you…" I said and he glared at me. I saw him pail and look away. I had a feeling Seth did something and looked back at him to see his fangs sliding back into his mouth.

"Seth! You don't do that!" I whispered harshly at him. He just pouted and I turned around to watch Kim fix Chad's nose again and taped it up.

"There, now stop getting into fights, I'm running low on stuff for your injuries…" Kim said as they left. I just laughed at Chad as he looked back and glared. I glared back and he left then got relaxed in Seth's arms. Kim smiled and went to her desk and got some keys.

"Well it about time for class, maybe you two should get going so you're not late." She said. I groaned but she was right, we had to get to class. Thankfully it was the last class of the day and it was time for cooking with Mrs. Haggles, I think I'll be having fun today teaching something I know to Seth. I got up and grabbed my backpack from the door way and Seth followed me.

"What class it is now Brit?" Seth asked me.

"It is home economics now. You get to listen to me this time around while I teach you more cooking." I said. He smiled widely and kissed my cheek holding my hand tightly and I giggle. The bell rung at this time signaling that it is time for the last class and all the preps came out of the classrooms making sure they didn't touch the two of us in the process. We walked into class and Mrs. Haggles was smiling like she always has which made me smile as well.

"Good afternoon Brittani! How are you today after that little incident? I gave the others names to the principle for what they did, you're not upset are you?" she asked me. I loved how she was always the nice prep of the school beside Kim who helped me out as well.

"No I'm not Mrs. Haggles. I'm not even mad right now. This is Seth, he moved in with me during Christmas break and is coming here now." I told her. She smiled big and took his hand and shook it.

"Hi there Seth, I'm Mrs. Haggles. I hope you like this class with us. Do you know what the curriculum is in this class? All we do mainly is cook and get ready for the outdoor world after we graduate." She told him. She smiled and started handing him papers for notes and some recipes that we are currently working on and gave him the instructions. She talked to him about the class and that I will be his partner for the rest of the year and that I was a great cook even though I did all of my cooking on my own and I smiled.

"So Seth, your last name sounds european. Is your family from there?" she asked him.

"Yes we are, we came from Romania some years ago to come here, for the most part I was home schooled, but this year I am able to be at a normal school and be with the one who has taken me into her home." He said, Mrs. Haggles only nodded and looked on to me and probably thought it was me he was talking about but then shrugged it off knowing it was me he was.

"Well alright, well I have to get this class started so why don't you two go ahead and sit at your table and just listen to me for a bit then you can start cooking." She told us and shooed us off to our table making me laugh.

"She seems better then the other teachers, no wonder you like her." Seth whispered when we got to our table, I only nodded and cleared away the spot so I could set my hands on the table. We both listened to her then started cooking after she gave us the go ahead. My food was the only edible food out of her whole classes she could even eat. I smiled and told Seth the ingredients we needed and he got them out and sat them on the counter. I told him to follow the recipe and watched him do so, today was angel food cake for my table since the other idiots were still on lunch. After he mixed all the stuff together I told him to put it into the oven and wait a few minutes before we could take it out.

"Wow that was actually fun to make. Why didn't they have this class at home, it makes things easier." He said smiling. I only giggled and started showing him other stuff I had made before when the room started smelling like smoke. I looked over and saw that a soup was boiling over because a girl decided to do her make up and Mrs. Haggles ran over shutting the stove off and scolded the girl, I only rolled my eyes and went back to teaching when our timer went off.

"Ok, pull out the cake and set it on the counter. Then you can take it out of the pan and frost it." He nodded and did what I said. It came out perfectly and he put light blue frosting on it and I smiled.

"Looks great Seth! Good job doing it your first time!" Mrs. Haggles said coming over to our table. I nodded and smiled pulling out a small cutting knife.

"Would you like to try it? It's not poison really, unlike others…" I asked her. She started laughing and nodded.

"You are such a jokester Brit, yes I would love some. Knowing you would make it the best cause I love angel food cake. And I was in the mood for some." She laughed and took a plate of it and took a bite of it. Seth looked on and from the corner of my eye I saw him fidget a little in his chair waiting for a good reply.

"My goodness! This is the best angel food cake I have had in years! Seth you get an A+ for it!" She said and he relaxed. I giggled a little and he only glared at me playfully.

"_Don't worry, your going to have some later as well."_ He said in my mind, which made me shiver. I only smiled as the bell rang and we left for home. He took my hand and kissed it as we walked out of school and back home. On our way home it felt he had a little more energy as we walked together passing everyone.

"Seth you seem more happy right now then before." I told him. He only nodded and held my hand tighter as we walked past some football players ignoring them. When we got to my house it looked normal as before and I sighed in relief, but then Seth pulled me to him and walked quicker to our house.

"Seth? What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked him, and he didn't reply but grunted. We walked into the house and after I put my coat up he turned me around and kissed me hard. I moaned a little and kissed him back and heard him growl.

"Were home alone…and I have you…time for my turn…" He growled out pulling me hard against him making me gasp in the process. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and ran to our room making me gasp again and held on for dear life. Before I knew it I was thrown onto our bed and he crawled on top of me ripping his shirt off and undoing my clothes. Once he got my corset and shirt off he attacked my breasts making me moan loud.

"That's it mate…moan for me…" He growled against my breast making me shiver. He went lower across my stomach ripping off my skirt and panties moaning as he looked at me. He crawled up to me after ripping off his own pants and pinned my hands above my head and kissed me hard. I moaned and struggled a little before gasping as he bit my bottom lip then shoving his tongue into my mouth and moaned. I moaned but still tried getting my hands free but he held fast onto them until I felt something pulled tight on my wrists. I looked up and saw him tying my hands together against the headboard with some cloth and grinned at me.

"You are in one hell of a ride mate, you better be ready for me." He said tying the cloth tight making me whimper. He grinned and grabbed my breasts hard making me arch them gasping as he took one in his mouth and played with the other. I moaned loud as he breathed on it when he pulled away and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and whined when he got up off me and grinned down at me grabbing my ankles and pushing them towards me.

"You're going to love this mate, because you're never coming back down…" He said huskily making me shiver. He leaned down and licked my core making me gasp loudly and move my hips up just a bit. He growled and held my hips down as he did it again and again.

"Ahh…k-kami…" I managed to get out as he licked my core more each time and I struggled to move.

"So tasty…" He growled and licked me more pushing a finger into me making me gasp louder and raise my hips with force and he growled pushing them back down as he pushed his fingers in and out of me. He continued doing this to me making me moan, gasp, and a little screaming at every little thing he did to me in Japanese and he did the same. He growled and lick deeper inside and felt something scrap against my flesh and knew it was his fangs and urged him on. I felt him bite into my flesh above my core and gasped and he continued licking me and drinking my blood.

"Ahh….k-kami!!" I screamed out as he finally made me cum long and hard. He growled and released my hips and crawled up to me pushing his way in between my legs and shoved himself into me making me scream a little and him growl louder then before. He started forcing himself in and out of me making me gasp every time he thrusted hard into me and I struggled to get my hands free. He growled loud and started thrusting harder into me making me scream each time.

"That's it mate, scream for me. Scream how good it is with me inside your sweet core." He growled making me look at him as he leaned over me. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer and he growled louder and placed his hands above my head and ripped the cloth off the bed but still held me tied together and lowered his head to me and kissed me hard. He ripped the cloth tying me together apart and took me hands and pinned them to the bed besides my head leaning more over me thrusting even harder into me making me scream even more.

"That's it mate. Scream." He said and bit my neck hard and then I came long and harder screaming and he growled and released himself. I was panting hard and in the verge of passing out from how good it felt. He released my neck and licked my neck of the blood making me moan each every lick and licked up to my lips and kissed me deeply but passionately. He released my hands but still was in me and leaning over me. He looked down at me panting and me panting and laid next to me still in my making me moan and he held me to him.

"God, that was good…" I mumbled against him.

"Yes it was, and you're going to get a lot more later on. But you need your rest now; I went over a bit so rest my love. Rest your little head, for when you awaken you will have more love from me." He said and closed my eyes for me. I only nodded and moved closer to him and we cuddled together.

"I love you my vampire." I said in almost a whisper.

"And I love you my angel." He said kissing my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms and felt the safest I have in years. All because of him being with me made me happy, I felt alive once more.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like!!! Please review!!!


	12. home for the day

Chapter 12

Seth

It was different going to school after so many years but I did not care, as long as I was with my Brit I never wanted to care; only to be with her is all I felt like I needed. I brushed away some of her hair that fell over her face in the night as I watched her. I could not sleep for I was so into watching her sleep the night away. I could never leave my eyes off her for a moment, I loved her that much, yet I never remembered what love was. I heard her moan and turn over onto her side facing me and let her hold onto me even more then she was already. I lay next to her more as she slept the morning away, we decided to take a day off from school, since the sun was out and I could not go out without her blood in my system before I started hurting from the sun.

"Thy angel, how did thee find such a wonderful women like thine…" I said to myself. She moaned again and I knew she was waking up. I saw her beautiful brown eyes look up at me in a tired way and softened as she smiled; I smiled back and kissed her forehead softly before getting up with her.

"Good morning, Seth." She said yawning. I chuckled and brushed the hair behind her ear.

"Good morning to you too, my angel." I said as she smiled. I watched her get up and walk to the bathroom completely naked as the day she was born. I watched her and felt Seth jr. growing hard just by watching her. I followed her and say she was already in the shower and rinsing her hair with just water reaching for the shampoo. I smiled and joined her wrapping my arms around her and she stilled for a moment before turning in my arms to face me.

"You like sharing a shower with me don't you? You and me always are together in one…" she said and I nodded. My hands roamed her body slowly and gently and watched as goose bumps appeared on her arm and heard her let out a small sigh. I looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply earning a moan from her and moaned feeling myself grow harder. I lifted her up without thinking and pushed myself into her and growled loud as she gasped. I moved her slowly on me moaning feeling her heat wrapped around me and kissed her breasts earning another gasp from her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me moaning and I moved her faster, already so soon I felt myself about to burst and I moved my hand to her core and rub her nerve that got her even closer when I felt her clamp around me and throwing her head back to let out a silent cry and groaned as I released myself inside her. I leaned against the wall with her on my chest panting.

"God…you always excite me…" I said still in her and she giggles.

"Yes I do, I know you like it always." She said. I chuckled and kissed her forehead and let her down and showered with her. I mainly helped with washing in between her legs and earned a moan from her. I grinned and kissed her neck and my fangs dropped out kissing her neck and bit her drinking her blood. I moaned and tasted it sweeter today and drank away. I pulled away when I got enough and saw she was standing on her own but still panting. I picked her up and carried her to our room after shutting off the water and laid her on the bed. She sighed contently and smiled looking up at me and I smiled kissing her forehead before going to the closet.

"Today is going to be about you my little angel, and only you. So no doing things by yourself for I shall do it for you." I told her and grabbed a plain black long skirt and a shirt of mine for her and grabbed some clothes for me. I laid my clothes on the bed and put on her clothes as she giggled.

"Seth, you don't have to help me get dressed." She said. I just shrugged it off and finished dressing her and kissed her.

"I want to. You're my angel and I would do anything for you, now, what would my angel like me to do today?" I said getting dressed. I watched her think and sat next to her and she looked at me smiling.

"You mind making me something to eat?" she asked. I chuckled and kissed her cheek then her lips.

"Anything you say my angel." I said getting up. She followed suit and I picked her up and over my shoulder earning a squeak.

"Seth! Let me down!" she fought against me and I just chuckled. I walked up the stairs and remembered the sun. I thought it out and decided to run it and close the blinds in the kitchen then run closing the blinds in all the rooms. I did so and sat her on the counter then appeared in front of her with all the blinds shut.

"My…that was really fast…" she said and I just chuckled. I started cooking for her from home economics, the teacher gave us some good recipes and I wanted to try some of them. I felt her come up behind me and watched me cut up the vegetables and put them in the pot for the stew. I watched the stew boil as I started cutting up lettuce and carrots for the salad just for her. I knew she was watching me as I cooked for her and felt her scent saying she loved it.

"Does this please you mistress?" I said smiling looking at her and she giggled.

"Yes it does my big bad pet. You will get a treat after I'm done eating." She said giggling. I growled playfully and set the timer for the stew and finished the salad. I turned to face her and saw that she was smiling and I growled loud walking over to her and grabbed her pulling her to my chest as she gasped.

"May I have a little bit of my treat now mistress?" I growled kissing her nose. She only nodded and I kissed her hard pulling her as close I could without hurting her. She gasped and I shoved my tongue into her mouth and we both moaned as she put her arms around my neck holding me close to her as our tongues battled each other. I moved my hands down the small back of hers and felt her shiver in passion and I moaned again. Her hands slid into my hair and pulled back a ways so she could breath, I saw her face was flushed and her panting deeply and I grinned. The buzzer went off and I sat her on the counter to get her self together and I got the stew in the bowl and a salad on a plate. I walked over to her and set the lunch next to her and grabbed her some water and saw she tried a little of the stew.

"So? What do you think of it?" I asked her.

"This is really good!" she said smiling. I smiled and let her eat in peace and watched her in silence. When she was finished she was about to jump off the counter but I moved quickly and took the bowl and plate from her and set them in the sink to wash them. But I didn't start the water, instead I turned to her and grabbed her into an almost bone crushing hug and kissed her hard again. I moaned and ran my hands down her back to her ass and squeezed her making her gasp again and slid my tongue into her mouth tasting her. She moaned grabbing a hold of my hair and I growled at the new sensation.

"Living room…now…" she managed to say and I complied with her wish. I got us to the living room but couldn't take it longer and pushed her against the wall hard and she gasped again.

"You are going for another ride mate, hope your ready…" I said and kissed her hard ripping the shirt open and grabbing her breasts hard earning another gasp from her as she arched herself to me. I moaned and moved away from her mouth and down to her breasts and took one in my mouth and sucked in like an infant getting fed. I moved down more south and yanked the skirt up and moved her leg up and licked her earning a moan from her mouth. I groaned licking her continuously listening to each sound she made until she came with so much force she arched off the wall gripping my hair harder then anything. I stood up and saw her panting and I grinned.

"Only I can do this to you, no one else can." I said kissing her hard. I picked her up and headed over to the couch, laying her down I got on top of her.

"Only you, my vampire." She said looking up at me. I felt my pants become loose and looked down to see her undoing them and rubbing me. I growled and kissed her hard pushing up the skirt and opening her legs wide for me. I pushed into her and growled at the warmth hearing her gasp. She grabbed my hair tight this time making me growl loud and started pounding it into her hard and she screamed every time.

"That's it mate, scream for me." I said growling pounding into her harder. She tightened her grip on my hair making me look up as I pounded into her harder and harder making her scream even more. I grinned that only I could make her scream like this all the time, I bent my head down and kissed her hard pulling her to me. I moaned pushing more into her hearing her scream again and groaned as she held my neck tightly. I switched from being from on top of her to where she's on top riding me. She gasped as I penetrated her deeper then before; I growled loud rolling my head back as she held onto me by my neck. I kissed her neck and bit her moaning as I pushed more into her rocking her back and forth to give us both the release that we so needed.

"Oh god Seth! Sou tame!" She screamed out. I growled smiling and pushed up into her more and she screamed again.

"That's it mate, scream it." I said thrusting up into her feeling her muscles tighten around me as she came long and hard. I groaned and came with her pulling her to me and bit her neck to drink her blood moaning. She gasped and panted laying her head against mine, I pulled away enough and licked the remaining blood off her neck and moved to her cheek then to her face.

"You were very good to get me that excited…" I said kissing her.

"And you were too…my vampire…" She said to me. I pulled out of her and had us lay down on the couch; I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to some channel with old shows on and we watched them for a while. During a show I noticed her falling asleep and let her sleep. I held onto her as she slept so she wouldn't fall off the couch and cuddled up to her.

"Thank you thy angel, for thee to have a life once more, in thy life." I said and laid my head on hers. I fell asleep with her knowing I was tired as well and held her to myself.

It was hours when I was woken up to a sound of someone running around. I opened my eyes and saw Brit running around, half dressed, hair wet, and papers falling our of her bag.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!! I over slept!! I'm going to be so late!!" I managed to hear from her with her mouth holding onto some toast in her mouth. I chuckled and when she came close enough I grabbed her and made her sit down.

"Brit, my angel there is no school today. For it is a Saturday." I said as she struggled. She looked back at me then at the clock and groaned.

"You're kidding…" She asked. I shook my head and she groaned laying back into me.

"So I ran around the house for my stuff…to find out it's a Saturday…" she mumbled. I nodded again and held her to me.

"For someone so small, you run very fast." I said laying my head on top of hers.

"Well, I thought it was Friday…" she said.

"But is it not, so sleep my angel, for I shall make you a proper meal instead of just toast…" I said getting up. I bent over her and kissed her forehead before helping her out of her clothes. I saw she put on a long sleeved black shirt with the grim reaper on the front. She had leggings on pulled up to her calf and one all the way up to her thigh.

"My, you really were in a hurry…" I said pulling her leggings off and kissed her legs. She shivered a little from the slow motions of my hands. I grinned and knew she was excited once more and got up to kiss her hard.

"Later my pet. Nothing right this moment." I said and walked to the kitchen. I heard her whimper a little but laid back down. I grabbed the skillet and some stuff from the fridge to cook her a well home made breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice will be a good meal for her growing body, even though she didn't need it for she was at perfection for me. I heard the TV turned on and smiled when I heard something funny from the TV and heard her laugh. I loved how she laughed; it was so musical and sweet sounding that only I could hear and no one else. I grabbed the plate next to me and put everything on it and walked out of the kitchen and to her.

"Here we go mistress, a meal fit for you." I said smiling as she giggled.

"Thank you Seth." She said taking the plate and started eating. I watched next to her and turned my attention to the TV as a cartoon cat and mouse fought against each other.

"Just what is so funny about a cat holding a mallet trying to hit the mouse, even though the mouse is much smarter then the cat?" I asked in amazement. She giggled and kissed my cheek setting her plate on the table.

"It is only a cartoon love. It's to get kids to behave and laugh as they do." She said. I just smiled and watched it with her as she sat in my lap leaning against me. We just watched the shows until I felt myself cramp with need of blood house later. I groaned and looked down at her neck and smelled her sweet smell no one else could smell. I moaned and kissed her neck without thinking as she turned to see me.

"Seth? Do you need blood?" she asked me in almost a whisper. I nodded and growled kissing her neck again. She moved her neck as an opening to me and I took the opportunity. I moaned kissing her neck hearing her moan as well and made me grin. I kissed her again then bite her earning a gasp from her. I moaned drinking her blood from behind and held her to me as I drank the sweet wine of her she gave me. I pulled away when I had enough so she wouldn't be panting for air and held her.

"Thank you my love." I told her and she nodded. We laid on the couch for a while watching the TV when I heard the door bell rang. She looked back at me then got up off me to look for her clothes or something to wrap herself in as I went to the door to answer who it was. I looked and saw she donned her shirt from before and grabbed the blanket off the couch and sat there watching the TV and waited for me. I opened the door to find Maria standing there about to knock.

"Yes, Maria? What is it you needed from us at this hour?" I asked her. She looked a bit serious about something and made me wonder what she was planning on telling me or to Britt.

"Hello Seth. I'm here to do a check up on the place. I have to do this every few weeks since about her father's death. May I come in to look around?" she asked. I nodded and moved out of the way for her to walk it. I walked fast enough to where it looked normal to humans but not to me, I quickly sat next to Brit and felt her forehead.

"_My love, it is Officer Maria. Pretend you are sick and that I'm taking care of you."_ I asked her in her mind. She nodded and faked coughed just as Maria came in.

"Oh, hello Brittani. Came down with a cold today? Or has it been a few days?" she asked her.

"It started last night. But Seth said he's not taking any chances and been taking care of me since last night. I'm fine for now, slight cough and a runny nose. But I'm sure it will be over soon." Brit answered in somewhat a sick voice waving it off. Maria just nodded her head and started walking around the house to get a look threw of the place before she left. I heard her taking notes on a tape recorder all threw out the house as she observed the place, what got me worried was when she went downstairs and I could hear her barely. I saw her come back up and put the recorder away and walked back to us smiling just a bit.

"Well, seems like everything is in order. But I saw that Brittani's room hasn't been slept in for some time now, is she sleeping somewhere else?" She asked me. Me and Brit looked at each other then just smiling nervously.

"Um, she's been sleeping downstairs with me, she's a bit upset still about her father's death, and I'm sleeping on the couch down there though so she's not so uncomfortable." I quickly said. Maria only nodded and put her hat back on.

"Well, everything is fine then, I'll be taking my leave now. And Brittani, drink lots of fluids. Good day." She said and left. I let out the breath that I was holding and smiled.

"God that was close!" Brit said taking the words right out of my mouth. I just chuckled and hugged her gently and laid her back and lay on top of her. I kissed her gently and moaned as she kissed me putting her hands on my chest. I moved her a bit and laid next to her on the small couch still kissing her, she groaned when I left her mouth and down her jaw line to her neck, then her shoulders.

"I love you my little angel." I said lifting her shirt up a bit to brush my hand over her stomach lightly and up her shirt to grasp her breast earning a small gasp.

"I love you too my vampire." She said lifting her shirt all the way off, I saw her beautiful breasts and took one into my hand an the other in my mouth sucking it gently. She moaned arching them to me more making me grin. I pulled her tight letting her feel my now hard erection against her and she moaned. I turned her to have her lay on her stomach and kissed her back softly and felt her shudder under me. I grinned and kissed her again running my hands up and down her small back. I looked over her as she got more and more beautiful everyday to me. I flipped her over and kissed her hard groaning as she placed a hand onto my erection rubbing me. She ripped open my pants letting myself pop out and grinned at her amassment still in my size.

I want you, my love." I said kissing her deeply. She moaned and pushed the blanket off herself wrapping her delicate arms around my neck.

"I want you too, my love." She said between breaths of our kiss. I groaned and pushed myself into her hot core and groaned feeling it wrap around me as she gasped out in pleasure. I started thrusting making her gasp again and watched her roll her head back into the pillows offering her neck to me and kiss it. I groaned and lowered my head to her neck and kissed and licked it earning moans and gasps from her lovely mouth. I opened her legs even more pushing deeper into her and she let out a silent scream as she came before me. I grinned and kissed her hard keeping her legs opened the way I had them and continued pounding into her with her letting out small screams against my mouth while kissing me as well.

"That's it love. Scream as I pound into you, scream that only I can make you scream." I growled out going harder into her making her scream more.

"Oh my god Seth! Oh sou tame!" she screamed out keeping her body arched to me and I took a breast into my mouth and sucked it making her moan loud. I ran my hands done her arched back making her shiver under me getting me closer to my release. I felt her grab my hair hard and forced me up from her breasts and kissed her hard thrusting even harder making her gasp.

"That's it love, take all of me in you, take all the love I hold for you and accept it into your body and soul." I growled out looking deep into her lust filled eyes as I slid my hand down her body and to her nerve above her core and rubbed it to get her closer to the edge with me. She arched her body even more throwing her head back as her core tightened around me even more making me groan and rub her nerve even faster.

"Do it love. Scream it out." I said and thrusted even harder groaning as she screamed out one last time feeling her go over the edge of pleasure bringing me along as I spilled myself into her body. Her body went lax and I laid on top of her gently panting with her panting and looking like she was about to pass out.

"Sleep love, sleep well and deep…I will join you…" I said in an almost whisper closing mine and her eyes with my hands. I felt her wrap her arms around me and let out a small sigh of content making me grin and hold her against me. I laid my head above her heart to listen to it as it beat its small rhythm of life. I felt my chin being pulled up and I looked with my eyes half open to see a smiling face only known to an angel of heaven. I tilted my head into the soft hands that caressed my face and brushed the delicate fingers of her small hands across my face smiling sleepily. I chuckled taking her hand and kissed it lightly before moving up sliding out of her and kissed her chest up to her neck then her lips.

"I love you, my vampire." She whispered.

"I love you too, my little angel." I said leaning my forehead on hers. She smiled and kissed me gently and I kissed her back. Her eyes closed holding onto my shirt I never took off and smiled. I picked her up slightly and laid on my side with her against me and she sighed a little. I watched her fall into a deep sleep and brushed some of her hair out of her face as she slept in my arms. I felt myself starting to fall for the spell of sleep and permitted myself to sleep with her sleeping away the day. As we slept we had shared the same dream as all mates to dream of every night until it comes true of a family and a home for all of us.


	13. whats happening to me?

Chapter 13

Bri

The weeks went by quickly since Seth came into my life. None of the idiots really messed with me unless he wasn't with me that day for the sun as he sent me to school alone and venerable. Each time he did I was lonely and the football team made my time alone miserable. They did everything to me just to see my pain, but then I got to see their pain when I told Seth what they did and he beat them up and the principle didn't even care about it. He knew that I was alone and Seth was my only outlet of the pain the preps put onto me. Everyday seemed to be going by faster and faster for me but I don't know about Seth.

Lately I have been feeling more and more not me everyday, yet I am me at the same time. One day I looked into the mirror and saw nothing changed in my face, but my body changed a lot, I don't fit my normal clothes so I had to buy new ones. Which I didn't mind, I needed new clothes anyways so that I could look a lot better in the ones I now had. Seth said the marks on my back where growing larger and larger everyday in more of a pair of wings, and I didn't mind it cause I could act like it was a tattoo. He said I should be showing the other features soon once the wings finish growing to there full size but then it would be painful but he said he would be by my side which it made me feel better about it all.

One day at school I started feeling sick because of something going around I thought. But Seth didn't want to let it just go by and insisted on going to Kim to see it checked out. She found nothing wrong but I still felt sick so she told me to just rest, and let Seth stay with me as I rested and just talked to me in my mind, something that I was really used to and wanted to talk to him with no one hearing it.

"What is wrong my angel? You say your sick yet she could not find anything wrong." He asked me gently laced with concern. I looked at him and saw the worry written on his face as he brushed a hand over my cheek.

"I don't know my vampire. I feel like something is growing inside of me." I told him. He looked at me with more worry and surprise in his eyes.

"Do you think you are with child?" he asked me. I looked at him with the same surprise he gave me. I thought things threw and it seemed to go right back to the same things.

"I think, I might be pregnant. But we need to be sure of it." I said. He nodded and put one of his hands on my stomach which made me feel at ease that it told me that I truly am with child. About to graduate, turning into a vampire, and with child. Everything was going so fast for me that I could barely understand it all. But one thing I did understand was that I was with child with my vampire's child, and that made me so happy that Seth looked at me with a calm smile and kissed my head. I held onto one of his hands as I rested on the bed and Kim came back to check on me to see if I was ok enough to go to class, but when I tried sitting up I couldn't instead I felt weak all of a sudden.

"Um…Kim could you call the principle and tell him I'm going home for now. I'm not feeling well at all." I said looking at Seth, he nodded knowing what I wanted and picked me up.

"Alright Brit-chan. You go home and rest, you look like you need a lot of it." She said signing a pass for us. I waved to her as we left and the bell rang signaling that class was over and the next one was about to start. It felt a bit strange with Seth carrying me and everyone looking at me and whispering things. That's when the football team decided to be dicks and stand in front of us as we tried leaving.

"So where do you think your going Goths? Going to go cut yourselves?" One of them asked making the whole hall erupt in laughter. I groaned and leaned my head against Seth chest as I felt the pain come back only ten folds. I heard him growl and I looked up at him to see his eyes darken.

"No we are just leaving to take the sick home. You should know by getting all the women pregnant with your children. Oh wait your dicks too small to even get it in, now move or else you're going to have a sick girl in a hospital sitting next to you all." Seth said with venom in his voice making me shiver and him pull me closer to him. I look behind me to see the football team got stiff and I didn't know why. All I knew was that they moved quickly out of the way and Seth stormed out of the school. He held onto me tighter then before making me gasp as he held too tightly and made him stop and look down at me.

"Did I hurt you love?" he asked me in concern.

"A little my love, don't squeeze me or the baby too tight." I said looking up at him. He nodded and before I knew it he jumped into the air and flew the rest of the way home not caring that people could see him, he only wanted to get me home. He landed in front of the house and quickly walked in after unlocking the door and relocking it before taking off his coat an mine, along with our shoes. He sat me on the couch and covered me up in the blanket before leaving to room. I watched him and started to get up when I felt something stop me from moving up anymore. I looked up and saw it was him back with a few pillows under his arms along with water.

"You should not be moving angel. I could tell that you were weak at school but knowing you're with child, our child may be taking some energy for him self to grow." He said in concern and putting the pillows behind me to keep me prepped up a little. I giggled and put a hand on his face to make him stop and look at me with so much concern in his eyes it made me feel better knowing he really was scared for me.

"My love, I am fine at the moment. You don't need to go crazy about all this." I said in almost a whisper. He laid his forehead on mine and sighed deeply brushing his hand on mine. He looked deep into my eyes and I smiled trying to reassure him that everything was alright but he still looked into my eyes with so much that it felt like even looking at him was going to calm him down from it.

"I know I can't to go crazy my angel, but this is our first child, our first vampire child. I don't know how to care for you as my mother did. I saw little births and this one will be new to us…" He said in a whisper.

"That's why you got me here for you Seth." Said someone. We both jolted and looked towards the door to see his sister there with a little boy with her.

"Nadia don't do that! You knew how much I hated it when you were home!" Seth said in shock. She just laughed and the little boy hid behind her when I looked at him.

"Nadia who is that behind you?" I asked her. She smiled and pulled the boy our from behind her and made him stay where he was.

"This little one is your nephew Seth, say hello to Adrian." She said. Seth's mouth dropped open and looked at him and his sister.

"N-Nephew?" he whispered out. I giggled and patted his shoulder as he looked at me in surprise. The next thing happened was Adrian cam and jumped onto Seth giggling making me giggle.

"Hi Uncle Seth! Momma said many things about you! Momma said so much that I wanted to meet you but momma said she didn't know you were still alive until after Christmas and I begged her to let me come and see my uncle who was just like me! She said she missed her little brother and that he was a cutie with a new lady in his life and I wanted to come here! Are you happy I'm here Uncle Seth! Hi lady who are you? Are you Uncle Seth's new lady? Are you sick because you're lying on the couch like your sick or something?" Adrian said in under like five minutes and made me giggle again and I picked him up from his now unconscious uncle.

"Yes little Adrian I'm Seth's lady, I'm Brittani. Please just call me Bri, and I'm on the couch because my tummy is not feeling well. Do you want to know why?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled up at me.

"Well, I have a baby growing inside of me right now." I said to him and he squealed loud enough to wake Seth up making me giggle. He glared at me and I stopped as he took Adrian off me and sat him on his lap.

"Little brother you need to let kids be kids. And no he didn't jump onto Bri; she pulled him onto her lap." Nadia said. Seth nodded and pushed me back into the pillows making me whine.

"Seth I'm not a kid. I can do things on my own…" I said pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. Nadia started laughing at my whiny voice because she knew that I could get Seth to fall for it every time. He looked at me with the look that was practically saying 'Don't do that face you know what happens.' And I continued this face until he sighed.

"I know you're not a kid love but the baby is taking your energy…" He said putting his hand on mine.

"Seth, I know you're worried but I need to do things on my own and with me being pregnant is all the more reasons to want do thing on my own. I know our child is taking the energy from me but it's only to make him grow." I said putting my hand on his. He sighed again and nodded in agreement I think. Nadia came in and sat on the table in front of my and took my hand.

"Bri, this will be painful though, little Adrian was no different, actually he was more of a pain in me. Your baby will be taking your energy all the time, so I don't think you can go to school much because of this. And since Seth told me you both have all your classes together if he sees you not well he has the right to take you home. Along with telling the head master of the school that you are told that children were going to be a problem with being able to have kids and you need rest when you need it." She said to me and Seth. We both nodded and he held my hand tighter knowing it was going to be painful for me and I believed her on it. It got me scared a little that I could be in so much pain that nether of them could do anything. But I knew that they were going to be there for me.

"My love, are you in pain right now? You have been quiet for some time." Seth said. I looked at him and gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"I am just thinking my vampire…" I said. He nodded and looked towards his sister and she nodded to him. I looked between the both of them before grabbing my stomach in pain and screaming out. It felt like a knife was being stabbed into my stomach deep and fast. Seth was grabbing my hands to pull away from my stomach and was saying something but I couldn't understand it, there was so much pain that I couldn't hear. Suddenly he yanked my hands away and I looked at him with tears in my eyes that I didn't know that were there and looked at me.

"Bri, keep your hands away right now, Nadia is getting something for you to ease the pain considerably. Do not look down…" He said. I nodded and he continued looking at me so that I wouldn't look but I didn't know what was going until I felt another stab of pain and cried out.

"Bri its ok, calm down." He said to me pushing his forehead to mine looking into my eyes still. My stomach felt less like it was being stabbed with a knife more and more but he still wouldn't let me look down to see what was going on. The pain finally stopped and pulled away and let go of my hands to let me look. Nadia was putting something away and my shirt was pushed up a bit to show my stomach and there was a droplet of blood on me. I looked at Nadia then to Seth in confusion wondering what just happened when I was in pain. The two of them looked to each other and she nodded to him while getting up. I looked at him and saw there was pain written onto his face and he looked at me.

"The child needed the blood…that's why you felt the pain, you and the child are one, if something happens to it, and you feel the pain. If something happens to you, it feels your pain…" he said looking down.

"H-how…" I stuttered out. He only shook his head and took my hands after pulling my shirt down and kissed my hands together keeping his head down. I looked at him as I heard the door of the fridge being shut and foot steps coming to the living room again meaning that Nadia was coming back to the room. I looked at her from the corner of my eye then back at Seth as he rested his head on my hands not moving.

"Bri, we know because when I was pregnant with Adrian the first month I was in pain all the time. I did have blood given directly to him and it felt fine. That's why we know…he's afraid of seeing you hurt, that is why I will be living here until your birth of your child." She said holding onto Adrian in front of us both. Seth still did not move from my hands on my lap but I felt my hands getting a little wet knowing he was crying a little.

"Little brother, raise you're head and look at your mate, for she is worried for you." Nadia said leaving the room to go upstairs after Adrian whined about going to the bathroom. After she left Seth did look up at me and I saw his red tears rolling down his face as he looked at me holding my hands even tighter then before.

"My beautiful angel…I am sorry…I didn't want to see you like this…not ever…I'm sorry my beautiful, wonderful angel." He said in a whisper. I started crying a little and took my hands away to wipe his tears away and he did the same to me and kissed my forehead gently holding my hands again tightly. I laid back and let him lean over me to look down at me just a bit.

"My love, do not be sorry…it is not your fault." I whispered. He only nodded and kissed me tilting my head back and kissed him back. He pulled away and pulled up the blanket around my stomach and I looked at him in wonder why he did that to me when suddenly he laid his head onto my stomach and held onto me by my waist and I looked down at him wondering why he laid there when I felt his tears on my stomach holding onto me like I was his mother. I put my hands on his head and brushed away his hair to look at him.

"Love, do not cry, it hurts me…and our child." I said softly for only him to hear and he nodded using his sleeve to get ride of the tears but still held onto me by my waist and rested his head on my stomach. I laid against the pillows and closed my eyes while running my hands threw his hair and felt him get up off me but I didn't open my eyes until I felt being picked up. I looked up and saw him picking me up then sitting me on his lap on the couch again holding my stomach. I looked back at him and saw him smiling down at me while rubbing my stomach. I smiled laying my hands on his and laid against him more so that I wouldn't hurt the child that I know now that is inside of me. I'm so glad that I could have children with my one vampire who I knew who wouldn't leave me ever. But it reminded me of what my mother had said to be before, some months before she died without me there.

**Flashback**

"Mom, why can't I have a little sis or bro?" I asked her one day sitting in the kitchen watching her bake for the class bake sale. She turned to me while mixing some stuff in a bowl together and smiled sweetly to me making me smile.

"Dear, I can't have anymore because I was told I could not even have you, when I found out I was pregnant with you I was surprised. So I'm not sure if even you can handle children of your own." She told me. I looked at her in surprise and that day I hoped to be able to have children.

**End flashback**

I felt someone nudging me and I opened my eyes to see both Nadia and Seth staring down at me with worried looks on there faces. I looked between the two wondering what was going on when I stared right and Seth and saw tears brimming in the eyes.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked them getting worried myself.

"You blacked out. And we couldn't get you to wake, where you thinking of something too hard on?" Nadia asked me.

"Yes, I was…remembering what my mother told me about her and children. She was told by the doctors that she was unable to have children, let alone me. And she said that I might not be able to handle children with me since she had troubles." I said looking at my lap. Seth held me tighter holding onto my stomach gently while putting his head against mine and felt his tears on my neck and grasped his hand in mine. I felt Seth trembling as he held me and it got me worried if he was ok or not when Nadia sat next to us on the table and took his other hand.

"Little brother, calm yourself. Your mate is getting scared for you. It is not good for the mother to get scared with child for it might hurt the child." Nadia said calmly. Seth stopped trembling and just held me making me relax more and felt his grip loosen. I looked back and him and saw his face still down with tears on his face. I felt so sad for him, he was crying over me. I put my hand on his cheek making him look up at me and saw sadness in his eyes, but along with that there was joy, and happiness. I tried smiling sweetly to him and all I saw was sadness still in his eyes mixed with happy while trying to find something in my eyes.

"Love, it is ok, I'm ok, and our child is fine as well." I said gently. He nodded and leaned his forehead against mine and held onto me gently. He looked deep into my eyes and I saw the sadness slowly fading away from his eyes and calmness seep into his eyes as he looked at me. I kissed him lightly on his lips and he kissed me back, he pulled away and looked at me in a calm look and closed his eyes and I saw his fangs poking out of his gums and knew that he needed his blood soon and didn't know if it was safe for him to drink my blood.

"Seth? Do you need blood?" I asked him worriedly. He looked at me shocked and tapped his teeth to see if they were out and he sighed.

"Yes I do need blood. I can go out and hunt for the blood. For you are too precious to drink blood from. Mainly now that you have our child in you growing as we speak." He said. I nodded and leaned up a bit so he could get out from behind me and leaned against the pillows after he got up and looked up at him smiling.

"Be safe love." I said to him. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead gently and squeezed my hand.

"Always am, my love." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek before watching him leave and look at his sister as to say watch her for me. She nodded to him and held my hand as he left and I laid back into the pillows. Nadia giggled a little bit and I looked at her in wonder what she was giggling about and she waved it off some how knowing what I was going to ask. She turned on the TV for Adrian to watch some cartoons as we sat together in the living room waiting for the one male that is now the soon-to-be-father and husband to me and I was happy for a great time. We watched Adrian as he sang along with the Spongebob Squarepants song when the door opened and we both looked towards the door and Seth walked in with a bloody shirt and hair messed up.

"Hey, have a nice hunt?" Nadia asked him. He glared at her then stormed off to our room to wash off the blood. I only rolled my eyes as he left and closed my eyes laying back into the pillows. I never thought being pregnant would be this difficult. But with a vampire child is different then a humans I guess, since they need blood the first month from what Nadia has said about her pregnancy with Adrian. I started feeling tired after a while as I waited for Seth to come back up from his shower and wanted to be awake for him but I couldn't stay awake. My body was getting relaxed and I started drifting off into dreamland and dreamed of my family.

It was some time after I fell asleep that I woke up in our bed with someone holding me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Seth sleeping with me in his arms and looked like he was exhausted from the day he had before. I tried to move from him but he held onto me tightly and wouldn't let go of me for anything. I nudged him and he groaned rolling over letting me free from his hold, I groaned and sat myself up and got off the bed to go to the bathroom. I slowly walked to the bathroom feeling heavier then before, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw nothing wrong with me. I shrugged it off and sat on the toilet and relieved myself when the door opened and I saw a tired but worried vampire looking at me.

"Brit, you don't need to get up. You should have told me you needed to go." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Well you looked tired. And I needed to go bad or I would have wet the bed." I said leaning a bit on my knees. He watched me as I finished and flushed getting up. He came over and held my arm and I looked at him.

"You should take a bath. I will help you if you would like that." He said. I only nodded and he pulled me over to the tub and started undressing me. I tried pushing his hands away but he held them away and took my clothes off me and threw them into the hamper.

"Do not fight my love. I am only helping…" He said. I only scowled and looked away from him as he picked me up and set me on the edge of the tub and started running the water for me. He looked at me looking away from him and sighed.

"Brittani. You are weak right now. I just want you to keep you rested so you can have the energy you need later on." He said to me. I listened to him and was slightly surprised he said my full name but continued to ignore him when I could take care of myself. He sighed again and picked me up again and sat me in the water and then got in himself.

"I can take care of myself Seth. I don't need help all the time…"I said under my breath. He sighed and turned me enough to look at him. He pulled my chin up to look at him and I saw the pain in his eyes and his breath deepening as he came closer to my mouth and kissed me gently at first then more in a demanding way and I kissed him back with so much need I never felt in my life. He groaned and then pulled away and I saw the red in his eyes like when he wanted to be dominate with me and I moaned looking at him.

"I don't care; I want you safe since you are with child. Just…let me care for you this time. You cared for me…now it's my turn." He growled. I shivered from his growl as his hand slid down my body and rubbed me slowly making me gasp a little. He growled and moved my neck with his other hand and kissed it gently while rubbing me still making me gasp out with every touch. He slid a finger into my wet core making me gasp louder then expected hearing him groan.

"I want you…but you are weak with child…so I will give you the pleasure you want." He said and started moving his finger in and out of me fast. I let out a silent scream as he pushed two more fingers into me and moved them faster in me as I gripped his arms tightly closing my legs just a bit. Soon enough my release came crashing and I let out another silent scream and he growled in content watching me pant from his ministrations he was doing to me and laid against him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as I got myself calmed down again and let him was me. I moaned as he washed my body and kissed my head.

"I am sorry Seth. I just am not used to others helping me." I said when I was calmed down enough. He nodded and stopped washing me an held me to him. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed but knew he wanted to be inside me as well to get his release he needed.

"Seth, I am fine for now. Please enter me." I whispered. His eyes opened and all I saw was red and silver in his eyes as he lifted me up and lowered me onto him making me gasp loud and he growled loud. He started thrusting into me making me moan and gasp with each thrust.

"God I needed this…" He growled in my ear holding me tight to him. I felt so full that I felt like I was going to burst from him and the baby inside me I gripped his arms so hard he looked like he was bleeding. He continued thrusting into me grabbing my breasts tightly as he buried himself deep inside of me making me let out silent screams until I couldn't take it and felt something inside of me break and my vision was of white and heard Seth growl loud as he released inside of me. We both went deep into the tub resting ourselves from our little moment with me panting up a storm from the excitement.

"My angel…are you ok?" He said hoarsely. I only nodded and laid my head against his chest. He pulled out of me and finished washing me before picking me up and wrapping me up in a big towel and carry me to the bedroom and laid me down. I watched him as he got me a nightgown I used to wear and stood next to the bed.

"Let me help you get it on…" He whispered to me. I started getting up and he helped me. I muttered my thanks to him as he dressed me. He only nodded then got some clothes for him and then picked me up enough to let me sit on his lap and he held me to him. We just sat there and I saw it was getting close to noon and the day would be half over already and I was getting hungry.

"Seth, can you carry me upstairs? I am hungry…" I said. He nodded and picked me up and carried me all the way even into the kitchen and sat me gently onto the counter. I watch him start making me a sandwich and putting it onto the plate for me then came and stood in front of me again setting the plate itself on the counter next to me and looked at me with a worried look and I looked at him in wonder what he was looking at me for.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and picked me up again and picked up the plate then carried me to the living room and set me gently on the couch. I said thanks to him as he handed me the plate and turned on the T.V. for me then sat on the floor on front of me. We watched the shows for some time until I heard a knock at the door and watch as Seth got up and walk to the front door. I just sat on the couch like nothing was wrong until I saw out of the corner of my eye Nadia and her son walk in, along with an older man and Mrs. Haggles in and I looked at them in surprise.

"Um, hi. Why are you all here in my house?" I asked sitting up more.

"Well dear we wanted to see how you were doing. I did notice that you were not feeling well so I came over to give Seth some new recipes for soups and things. It is sure a downer that you have not been at school for almost a week." Mrs. Haggles said. I looked at her in pure surprise then looked at Seth and he was looking away.

"What do you mean I wasn't at school for a week!!?" I yelled. No one answered me so I got up in hast and walked slowly downstairs to the bedroom and saw Seth was coming up behind me.

"Don't even think about coming to calm me down Seth Medric!" I yelled out and slammed the bedroom door hard enough that it sounded like it cracked and I laid on the bed. I heard Seth growling and trying to open the door but I made sure it was locked from the inside. I was asleep for a week and no one told me, that's why Seth looked at me worriedly in the first place and everything. It all made since to me because they let me sleep that long and no one woke me or anything, just let me sleep off everything. I looked down at my stomach and saw that it was a little bigger and harder from a week ago and I gently touched my stomach and felt calm all of a sudden. The next thing I heard was the door bursting open and saw an angry vampire standing in the doorway only known as Seth upset.

"Brittani! Why did you lock the door preventing me getting in and talking to my mate! I have every right to talk to you!" He yelled. I just laid on the bed ignoring him for not even telling me how long I was asleep and tried to ignore the growling of him until I felt myself flipped over and looking at a very angry red and silver eyes. I whimpered and tried looking away but his hands held onto my neck tightly around my head making me look at him.

"Why won't you listen?!" He yelled.

"Because you never told me I was asleep for a week! I am very angry at you for not telling me!! Now let me go and leave me the hell alone!" I yelled back at Seth kicking him in the shin.

"No damn it! You need to understand that you're too precious to me! I'm afraid that I might lose you since our child could kill you even it just being in you! You don't understand!" He yelled back. I just looked at him as he started panting and silver started to leave his eyes leaving only red in them. I just looked up at him as his anger left his body and I saw tears start to form in his eyes and the silver blue eyes came back. I felt his hands let go of my neck and he hugged me tightly around my waist as if he was holding onto me for dear life.

"My mate…I don't want you hurt…I don't want to lose you…" I heard him whisper against my ear. I only nodded and hugged him back as he cried against my neck holding onto me not caring about anything else that was happening to me. I looked over to the door and saw Mrs. Haggles, Nadia, Adrian, and that man who I don't even know looking in at us. Mrs. Haggles and Nadia were smiling at me seeing my distress from Seth crying and holding like I was his mother. Adrian was giggling at the scene and the man just looked at us like he didn't care at all.

"Seth deary, don't get her wet with your tears she is sorry. Now come on I'll show you those new soup recipes I have." Mrs. Haggles said walking in. Seth got up from holding me and I sat up in front of me as he looked down at me with sad eyes and tears on his face.

"Love, it's ok. I'm sorry for not listening in the first place…" I muttered so that only he could hear me. He nodded and kisses me passionately holding my chin within his hand and kisses him back with just as much passion he gave to me. I heard a loud "Ew" from Adrian and everyone started laughing which got me and Seth laughing as well. We pulled away from each other as Adrian came running up to the bed and hugged Seth from behind.

"Adrian be nice to your uncle and let them talk alone." Nadia said walking over and picking him up, walked out with the others following her after she shut the door leaving me and Seth alone and looking at each other.

"Britt…I know I should of told you what had happened to you since your last time awake…but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would flip out just like you did before. I didn't want it to upset you and have something happen to you or the baby." He said taking my hands into his. He looked at me in my eyes and I saw that his eyes turned into a lighter blue from his normal eyes are usually are. I looked at him in wonder at the new eye colors and he shook his head and kissed my hands.

"I know that I haven't been the best at keeping you safe as I should be keeping you safe. But I promise to let you know every time something happens to you if you pass out or anything. I promise you everything with my own life…" He said while looking at me as he pulled me close to him and hugged me gently and putting a hand on my stomach and felt my whole body relax and hugged him back. I pulled back a bit and kissed his cheek gently then pulled away so I could think about what I did to him.


	14. a new family member

Chapter 14

It has been a few months since I found out that my mate was pregnant with our child. She was growing at a fast rate; the first month was fine and went well. I told the head master of the school that she was with child and that she was not able to come to school often, he had said it was fine an told me to get her homework from all her classes even though we had the same classes as me so I would be able to help her in the classes. I accepted the task and have been doing so the last six months, the students at the school is still afraid of me and I plan to be scary for the rest of the time that my mate was with child. The football team has not even come near me since that time when we first learned she was with child, even though I went against my interests and flashed my fangs at them to make them shut up and move out of my way.

Occasionally Officer Maria would come over to visit and make sure that the house was in good shape and she had seen that Brittani was pregnant and congratulated the new life we have now and the baby a healthy birth of it. Coming home from a long day away from my very heavy with child mate was like a stairway to heaven an into gods arms of safety. I opened the door to the house and heard screaming coming from the living room, I dropped my bag and the books to the floor and ran to see who was screaming and saw my mate holding her stomach screaming and Nadia reaching under the blanket talking to her. The man we met the first month was her husband and I was glad to have helping around at the house with the changes for my Brittani. Nadia nods to Alberto and he goes to get up and sees me.

"Seth, your mate, she is in what you say labor. We need the towels from the lavatory." He said with his Italian accent lacing in as usual. I nodded and ran to get the towels with Brittani's screams ringing in my ears, her screams became louder and louder every second I was gone. I ran back with the towels as she screamed her loudest scream I heard since I was home, I ran into the living room seeing what was wrong and saw the couch bloody and Brittani's legs pulled back far by Alberto behind her an Nadia between her legs giving instructions to Brittani.

"Seth! Get your behind over here with those towels now!" My sister yelled at me. I did as what she said for me to do. After doing so I was forced out of the room to calm down my heart from what Nadia said to me. I waited until Brittani's screams ended and a new set of screams was going on, I was about to go in when the doors came open. I looked at Alberto holding a bundle of towels and a smile on his face, I looked at him confused until I saw the towels shifting in movement and I looked at him.

"Seth, you have a wonderful _Bella_ to give birth of another _Bella_. Here is your daughter, your lovely wife is in resting, you should as you say, visit her with your daughter." He said handing her to me. I looked down and saw an almost exact Brittani with some of my features. She had her mother's face but my nose and her hair was a mix of mine and her mother's hair colors. I saw her eyes open and she had her mother's beautiful brown eyes with a hint of silver with them. I smiled down at our daughter for the first time as she made some small noises to let me know that she was here and wanted attention; I walked into the living room to see Brittani moved to another couch as both my sister and her mate take care of the ruined couch.

"Nadia why don't you use your power to repair it instantly like you did the first night you came to my home and broke my front window." I had said watching them; Nadia looked over to me and smacked her head as to say what am I thinking and she nodded. She stood and used the same power she did and the couch was spotless within a matter of minutes. I walked over to my Brittani and sat down on the edge so I wouldn't be crowding her making her feel uncomfortable, she looked like she was sleeping and I was sure she was, giving birth from what I heard and saw just a bit ago looked like a tiring business. Just as our daughter started fussing my angel woke up and looked over at me.

"Hi love, how are you feeling?" She only smiled at me letting me know she was fine, she looked down at the bundle in my arms and I handed her over to her.

"She's beautiful, what should we name her?" She asked me. I looked down at the baby then up to her to think for a while.

"What about melody? That sounds like a good name for her." Nadia pointed out. The both of us looked at her then down at our baby, I saw Brittani smiling and I knew that was the right name for her.

"Melody it is then, Melody Tenshi Medric." I said touching her forehead as she started moving in the towels, I got up and using my speed I got the baby blanket me and Nadia picked out for the baby and some clothes to better clothe the small bundle. When I came back everyone was around Brittani and Melody cooing and congratulating on the healthy birth of the baby, I walked in just as the doorbell rang.

I sat the clothes down at the side table and answered the door to find Mrs. Haggles holding the ear of Chad Mcdoll. I glared at the whelp standing on my property wanting to kill him for being here in the first place have Mrs. Haggles not been here.

"Hello Seth deary, how is Brittani? Is the child doing well?" Mrs. Haggles interrupted; I gave myself a mental shake and smiled at her.

"I am alright Mrs. Haggles, Brittani and the baby are doing just fine, but why is he doing here? I told him he was never allowed on my property or he would be dust instead of the star football player." She only smiled at me and tugged more at his ear making him yelp in pain which made me smile. I heard the baby start crying again and saw that Mrs. Haggles eyes widen and so did Chad's at the sound and our teacher let go of the boys ear an ran to where the sound was coming from as Chad ran away screaming there's another demon among us while running to his truck to get away. I shut the door an headed to the living room to see Mrs. Haggles cooing over the baby with my angel smiling letting her play with the baby.

"Oh dearly she's adorable did you have her at home? I know you weren't feeling well for the last few months but now I know that it is because of a baby on her way so soon!" She exclaimed. She continued cooing over the baby as I leaned against the door frame watching in silence but also is joy for one human being happy about his child.

Alberto came in an patted me on the back as a way of silent congratulations, Nadia came up to me and hugged me then picked up Adrian to take him upstairs for him nap. I watched the two ladies coo over the baby for thirty minutes when I remembered about the football jocky and why Mrs, haggles was holding his ear.

"Mrs. Haggles why was Chad here? Was he about to do something to my house?" I reminded her, she looked over and thought it over then gasped in to remembering.

"Yes he was, he had some spray paint with a few of his other friends about to write or draw something on your house, but I showed up in the knick of time and they all scattered but I caught that little whipper snapper to bring him to you to tell you what he was about to do, but hearing the baby I completely forgot!" she said.

I smiled and thanked her while plotting on how to get him and that team of his back for trying to ruin my home. I waited till it was an hour later when our teacher said she needed to leave because of family being in town soon and she needed to get things done. I walked her to the door and thanked her again for catching them in the act and will see her tomorrow. She agreed to that and left, as I shut the door I heard my child crying and Bri trying to calm her by singing a lullaby.

"Hush now my little angel,  
don't cry mommy's here,  
calm my little angel,  
I won't leave you alone.  
when you cry I'll sing you this lullaby.  
this one little lullaby made only for you.  
sleep well my little angel,  
dream dreams that only you can dream of.  
sleep my little angel."

I watched as melody calmed down and fall right to sleep, Alberto who was as well watching started to clap quietly to not wake the baby. I smiled and went to my wife's side an picked up our daughter and headed to our room and laid her down in her crib just like how Nadia said to lay her, I came back and saw that Bri was already out and decided letting her sleep was the best idea.

I picked her up an headed to our room an laid her down where she and the baby could be together an her be there in case of our daughter waking from being hungry or needed to be changed. I told Nadia and Alberto that I was heading down to lay with her as well and they said they would keep watch of anything up here. I nodded an shut the door then laid with my wife and held her close hearing her sigh in her sleep and drifted off to sleep as well.

It was a few hours later when I woke up to Melody crying and Bri not in the room, I moved over to the crib and picked melody up and she stop crying instantly. I smiled an rocked her back to sleep just as Bri was walking in.

"Oh did she wake you? I was just getting in the bathroom and she started crying. I'm sorry love." She started saying and I help my hand up and she stopped.

"It's alright love I was waking up anyways, she calmed right down though I think she only needed someone to hold her." I said softly. She smiled and sat next to me watching me as I rocked out daughter. I pulled her to me an held onto her and kissed her forehead in a loving way and she kissed me back.

"Thank you for giving me a home, a wonderful wife, and now a beautiful daughter my love. I don't know how much longer I would of taken of being alone without you there to keep me happy." I said softly against her hair. She squeezed my hand gently with hers and nodded not wanting to wake the baby.

I gently sat melody down in her crib and took my wife in my arms and held her there for the longest time just holding her, without her I wouldn't have her in my life, I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't have even a home to come to without her there to be there to welcome me home to her arms and our daughters.

"Seth, thank you for loving me, I didn't think anyone would because of how I was or acted. I was bearly liked enough in my older schools but this…this school didn't even want me here and I felt like eventually I would give in and ended my life without you here to stop me." My angel suddenly said.

I looked down at her in surprise and she looked back and I saw all the truth in her loving deep brown eyes. I kissed her gently as my answer and she accepted it with open arms and kissed me back. I laid back still kissing her and laid her on me while on our bed still, she sat up breaking the kiss making me miss her lips against mine.

"Your welcome my loving angel, it is for you and only you that I can be fully happy with you, I don't want to ever be without my mate and wife." I said to her looking up at her. She smiled and kissed me and I kissed her back pulling her closer to me and held her to me.

She moaned when I put my hand across her backside and kissed my nose and move my hands away making me whine about it and she giggled. Suddenly she grabbed at her back and moaned like she was in pain, I sat up and looked at her back and saw that the wings were almost done and she would start her turning.

I pushed it from my mind for now and rubbed her back to sooth it and she moaned in content from it. I smiled and kissed her neck gently until she grabbed at my shirt and started to tug at it, I pulled back enough and saw that her brown eyes turning into a dark silver brown that turned me on but also scared me a bit. Suddenly Brit ripped my shirt and growled softly sending shivers down my spin and grabbed her pushing her down against the bed and kissed her fiercely as she dug her nails into my chest.

I growled against her mouth and pinned her hands down and moved her neck to the side and bit her hard making her scream out. Pinning her hands in one of my hands I sat up and ripped her shirt clean off along with her bra and attacked her now even larger breasts. She growled in pleasure arching her breasts to me making me grin at her action.

"What a naughty bitch I mated. I'm going to have to punish her." I growling in her ear, she shivered and it made me chuckle, just as I sat up Melody started crying again, I growned loudly and Brit giggled breathlessly. She got out from under me making me groan and picked up our daughter and rocked her.

"You know she's going to kill almost every moment we try to have together love, it's what happens when having a child." She said. I only nodded and put a pillow across my groin area to hid the excitement I had just a minute ago. She smiled at me and pushed away her shirt to the side and lifted our daughter to her breast and remembered that's how she said she would feed our daughter.

"I know but it was a moment since when you first found out of our daughter we haven't had our special moments in months…I need you bad love." I told her whining. She giggled a bit and started burping Melody then laid her down in her crib again.

"I know we haven't had any fun together but it's what happens when we decide to have children or in our case unexpected child. But since she's now asleep we can have a little fun now love." She said crawling over to me almost cat like which got me excited again.

"Yes that is true, but I wanted a child birthed by the one angel that I fell in love with, so this is almost expected but also not expecting for us." I said to her pulling her to me making her squeak. I kissed her hard and moaned as she ground into my groin. I flipped us over once again and checked on Melody before I took her hands again pinning them above her head.

"Now I'm going to punish you like a bad bitch should be." I growled in her ear and she shivered again. She only nodded and blushed which turned me on even more. I kissed her hard again and had his way with her the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: I finnaly was able to post this! It has been months since I could post this! I hope this is ok! Please comment my fan followers! And if I messed up tell me about it and I shall thank you for telling me and I think I will try to fix it thanks for the read!


	15. note to my readers

Hey everyone, I know I have been being late on making the new chapter but it is hard when I cant think of anything. so if you, my readers, could send me some ideas on how to add onto the story I would really appreciate it!

~deepsilver


End file.
